Shadow of the Moon
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Huntress of the Moon. The battle with Peter has been won but the fight is far from over. War is declared between werewolves and hunters and a kanima wrecks havoc on the town, forcing Artemis and Derek to build up their pack in order to survive. With Alison's ruthless grandfather, Gerard, out for revenge, can Artemis and her friends survive the upcoming battle? R&R!
1. Omega

Shadow of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

**Omega**

Her name was Artemis Moon.

Her life had once been a simple one, filled with the ordinaries of a regular teenager's life. But her life was anything but normal now. On the eve of her junior year of high school, Artemis Moon was bitten by an Alpha werewolf and became a lycanthrope. In the time that followed, Artemis struggled to control her inner beast with the help of her childhood friend and fellow lycanthrope, Derek Hale, while trying to find a cure for her curse. During that time, they learned the Alpha's identity and why he was killing people—he was Derek's uncle and taking revenge on those who'd slaughtered his family in the infamous Hale Fire, but not before he killed Derek's sister, Laura, to become an Alpha wolf.

Against Derek's wishes, Artemis befriended the youngest in a long line of werewolf hunters, Alison Argent. While trying to balance her new double-life, Artemis had sought a cure for her lycanthropy (which was rumored to be killing the Alpha that bit you) and also had to deal with her growing feelings for Derek and discover how she was suddenly able to feel his emotions and see into his memories. Later it was revealed that Alison's Aunt Kate had been the one to disregard the hunters' code and commit genocide. Kate had been killed by Peter in a final act of revenge as a result and Alison was brought into the supernatural world.

However, when the time came for Artemis to get the cure she sought, she refused it as as no one knew for sure if Artemis killing her sire would remove her lycanthropy and Artemis feared it would just make her like Peter. So, Derek killed Peter to keep him out of their lives and to help Artemis better. Following that, Derek revealed that the link he and Artemis shared meant they were true mates, as werewolves only truly love one person once in their lifetimes. They professed their love for one another and chose to face the world together as werewolves.

But they had no way of knowing that even with their slightly shaky and quiet truce with Chris Argent, one of the few noble and honorable werewolf hunters and Alison's father; that a great war was on the horizon.

The night was dark and chilly as Artemis ran through the woods on all fours, fully wolfed out. She leapt over a great chasm and gracefully landed on the other side, fully human. She'd gained more control over her inner wolf and more acceptance of what she was of late. And that wasn't the only thing that had happened in recent days.

Artemis and Alison had been forced to end their friendship publicly as Alison's mother, Victoria, had threatened to kill Artemis with a gun full of wolfsbane bullets, if she came near Alison again. Chris had no problem with his daughter's friendship as Artemis had yet to do anything to get herself hunted, (at least in his opinion as he followed the hunter's code) but Alison and Artemis had agreed to fake the ending of their friendship and were secretly continuing it behind Victoria's back as they refused to let anything stand in the way of their friendship.

Artemis then wolfed out again and resumed her run until she pinned down Derek, who was walking in the woods. She smiled at the look on his face. "I win. I caught you and I pinned you. You owe me a chocolate shake."

Derek just quickly rolled over and then pinned down Artemis. "I beg to differ," he said, before kissing her passionately. "I already knew you were coming, Huntress." They'd been practicing her tracking skills by seeing if she could catch Derek before he caught her.

"You mean you cheated," said Artemis, as he helped her stand up.

Ever since their first kiss, Artemis and Derek's link together had become even stronger and their relationship had continued to prosper. They now always felt each other's emotions, could keep each other anchored, saw each other's memories and could communicate telepathically. They could block each other out if they wished, but they rarely did so. Derek suspected the strengthening of their link was due because they'd kissed and because she was now the Alpha's mate and his second in command. Proof of Artemis's change was the fact that she was now in the habit of wearing black leather every day, just like Derek did.

"No, I just know how you work," said Derek. He took his hand into hers and they began to walk through the forest.

"So, you cheated," said Artemis. He couldn't lie to her. She knew his mind. He'd used the link.

"Okay, yes, I cheated," he admitted.

Artemis just burst out laughing before kissing him again. "I love you." Gads, it felt good to be able to say that to him.

"I love you too," said Derek, as they resumed their walk. "So, is there any word on Stilinski's little crush?"

"Lydia? Not much. She's still in the hospital. I still don't think she's a werewolf. She's been in the hospital for days and the bite hasn't healed like mine did," said Artemis. Lydia Martin, the school's Teen Queen and the secret crush of Artemis's other best friend, Stiles, had the misfortune to be bit by Peter the night of the Winter Formal. Her wound should've healed completely within twenty-four hours and it hadn't yet, which was strange. "Stiles has been camping at the hospital all weekend. He's worried sick about her."

"He's been spending his nights there?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Artemis sighed and gave out the last bit of news she had. News she knew her mate wasn't going to like. "And Alison says Kate's funeral is coming up soon."

"Which means more hunters will be coming to Beacon Hills and they're going to know Peter killed her," growled Derek. If there was one thing Derek despised, it was hunters, especially Kate Argent, his ex-girlfriend and the reason his family had perished. "Regardless of what she did, the hunters don't take kindly to the loss of their own. They're going to be looking for any excuse to kill a werewolf now, especially if they find out about us."

"I know." Artemis was terrified at the thought of more hunters. Quite frankly, the only hunters she trusted were Chris and Alison. "Gads, I wish we didn't have to hide."

She and Derek had been sneaking around as while Stiles, Alison and Chris knew they were dating and had agreed to keep that information to themselves, no one else knew about Derek and Artemis. They'd agreed it was too big of a risk for others to know of their relationship for the time being. If a hunter were to see that Derek was involved with a seemingly ordinary teenage girl, the pieces would be put together and they'd be hunted quicker than they could shift. One or two werewolves alone were a tempting prize to hunters, but an Alpha wolf and his mate was even better.

"I know. So, do I," admitted Derek. "But no matter what they do, they can't touch us or what we have. Not ever."

Artemis smiled and kissed Derek again before they resumed their walk.

They stopped walking when a strange noise hit their ears. It was unlike anything either of them had ever heard before and not at all pleasant. Thankfully, after a few moments, it ceased.

"What in the heck was that noise?" muttered Artemis.

"I don't know, but I doubt it was anything good," said Derek.

Just then, Artemis's phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID as she'd set her contacts to certain ringtones, she answered it. "Yeah, Stiles, what's up?"

"_Artemis, we've got a serious code red. I repeat; a code red. Lydia's in trouble_," said Stiles, sounding panicked.

"Are you kidding me? What happened?" asked Artemis. What kind of trouble had that girl gotten herself into now?

"_I don't know what happened. I was at the vending machine buying a snack when I heard her scream bloody murder. Your mom, her dad and I all ran into her room and found the shower still running and the window open. Lydia was gone. She's vamoosed and no one knows to where or why_."

"Oh, crap," muttered Artemis. Now they had another problem on their hands. If the bite had healed and the lycanthropy had finally taken hold, Lydia could be out there running loose wolfed out. "Do the police know she's missing?"

"_Yeah, my dad was called. He's put out an APB and the cops are out looking as we speak, but I think it might be better if you and Derek found her before the police do,_" said Stiles.

"Sure, just…wait." Artemis frowned. "How do you know I'm with Derek?" She hadn't told Stiles she was going to be out with Derek that night.

"_Dude, he's your boyfriend and who else would you be with at this heaven-forsaken hour?_" said Stiles, sounding bored.

Okay, he had a point. She usually was with Derek at nocturnal hours more than daytime hours. When they weren't off the in the woods together, she was crashing at his place and he usually slept with her at night to keep the nightmares at bay.

Derek took Artemis's phone from her. "Stilinski, we'll meet you at the hospital parking lot in my car in ten minutes. Just bring something we can use to track her scent with."

"_You've got it_."

Stiles hung up, Derek returned Artemis her phone and then the two of them got into Derek's Camaro and drove off to the hospital. Once they arrived, Stiles met them in the parking lot. He was holding an article of Lydia's clothing in his hands. Derek took it from him after getting out of the black car.

"You're sure that this is what she was wearing right before she disappeared?" asked Derek.

Stiles nodded. "Dead sure." He still looked worried.

"We're not going to let anyone hurt her, Stiles," promised Artemis. She didn't like Lydia, but she wouldn't let an innocent life be harmed or killed.

"Not again, you mean," said Stiles, sighing. "Just do your wolfy thing and find her, okay?"

"We will," promised Artemis.

"Not without me, you're not," said a voice.

They all turned to see Alison standing in front of the car, ready to help.

"Alison, what the heck are you doing? Someone's going to see us," hissed Artemis. If Alison was seen with them, Victoria would kill them all.

"I don't care. Lydia's my friend and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. We need to find her before they do," said Alison, firmly. "Are we going or what?"

"_We _are not going anywhere. _You _are staying here," growled Derek. "We can find her before the cops do."

"Can you find her before my father does? I just saw him and three other guys leave in some SUVs a few minutes ago," said Alison.

_More hunters. Just perfect. _Artemis sighed. "They're going on a hunting party. We're going to need Alison's help."

Derek looked like he'd just swallowed wolfsbane. "Alright, fine. But you ride in the back of the car with Stilinski and you do _exactly _as I say. If you disobey me, you're going back to your house, got it?" Artemis's friend she might've been, but Derek still didn't trust hunters, least of all those with the surname of Argent. The name of Argent was fitting for werewolf hunters, considering it was French for silver.

"Perfectly," said Alison. She got into the backseat with Stiles while Derek and Artemis got into the front and drove off.

"If she's turning, will they actually kill her?" asked Stiles, as they drove.

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything," said Alison, exasperated. "All they say is that they'll talk to me later after Kate's funeral, after the others arrive."

"Your family's got real communication issues, you know that?" said Stiles.

Derek let out a soft growl as his eyes briefly flashed their alpha wolf red. He was angry and scared, not the best of combinations.

Artemis reached over and put her hand on his arm. _Calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We beat Peter. We can handle more hunters_, she soothed. She was worried, but she was forcing herself to stay calm and focused for Derek's sake.

_I hope you're right. Because if more hunters do come, we'll need to build up our pack_, said Derek.

Artemis stared. Build up their pack? As in turning other people into werewolves?

_Are you serious? We cannot turn people like Peter turned me! _The last thing she wanted was for innocent people to endure what she did when she was turned. She'd been scared, confused and used. If it weren't for Stiles and Derek, she wouldn't have known what to do or what was happening.

_I don't mean we should go turn someone right this second, but we need to consider this_, said Derek. _Some people can handle it, just like you. And who says I'd do what Peter did? If I did turn anyone, I'd talk to you first as well as the one I'd consider turning. Look, like it or not, we need to be ready, Huntress. There's always attention when a new Alpha's made and the best way to deal with that is to have a strong pack. United we stand, divided we fall._

Artemis sighed. She didn't like it, but she knew he was right. If they were going to stand against the hunters, they needed more pack members than just the two of them. _Fine, but we don't turn anyone unless we make sure that whoever you choose knows exactly what they're getting themselves into, they want it and we protect and train them. Agreed? _

_Agreed. Now, check the scent and make sure we're going the right way. I can't do that while driving, _said Derek.

Artemis leaned out the window and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. "Take the next right, Derek."

Derek did as she commanded and surprisingly enough, the scent took them to Derek's old property. He'd stopped living there after Kate had come after him and Artemis had him take residence in her basement and now he had a place of his own.

"Why in the heck would Lydia come here? Are you sure you followed the scent correctly, Arty?" asked Stiles, as they got out of the car.

"Yes, I followed it, correctly," said Artemis. After all of her training with Derek, she knew how to track a scent. Lydia's definitely led to the Hale House. However, why it led there, she had no idea as Lydia would have no reason to set foot there.

"The Martin girl's definitely here. I can smell her. Has she ever been here before?" asked Derek, frowning.

"Not with me," said Alison, shaking her head.

"And I didn't smell her on the property before now," said Artemis, as she tightly held Derek's hand. "Come on, let's find her and get out of here. I don't like this."

"None of us do," said Stiles, as they walked up the property.

"Do you think the bite's finally taken? She might be looking for an Alpha," said Alison. "Is it instinctual, to want to be part of a pack and find the pack leader?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I didn't want to be part of Peter's pack after he turned me," said Artemis. _Could it be different for Lydia, though? _"And that was before I knew him to be my sire."

"But we're stronger in numbers, and I don't just mean that the odds are better," said Derek. "A werewolf's powers grow stronger with a pack's."

"Holy crap," said Alison, looking stunned.

"Hey, I think I found something. It looks like a trip wire," said Stiles. He was kneeling down and fingering a thin yet sturdy grey wire. He gave it a good yank, causing it to go off and catch Derek. He was now upside-down and glaring at Stiles.

"Stilinski, the next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it or I'll kill you," said Derek, as Artemis and Alison tried not to laugh.

"I'll get you down," said Artemis. "Hang on a second." Derek looked a little annoyed as Artemis cut him down from the trap.

Suddenly, their werewolf senses picked something up, or rather some people. The four of them weren't alone and they were about to be caught.

"Stiles, Alison, someone's coming," said Artemis. "Get out of here. Now!"

Stiles and Alison looked as if they were about to protest, but then Derek gave them a look and they both hid as Chris Argent approached them. Chris didn't look the least bit surprised to see the two werewolves, or to see Derek keeping a protective arm around Artemis.

"Artemis, Derek," he said, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Chris," said Artemis. She held up the broken remains of the trap. "I take it this is one of yours? It's a good one."

_Huntress! _said Derek, warningly. _Do not compliment his traps!_

_Oh, would you stop it? Let me handle this, _said Artemis, giving him a look.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase? What're you two doing here?" asked Chris.

"We're looking for my friend," said Artemis, innocently. It was true. It _was _all they were doing. But he didn't need to know Stiles and Alison were also involved.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Lydia Martin's in your group now, isn't she? She's part of your little pack," said Chris, stiffly. "Another wolf to make you stronger."

"We don't know that yet," growled Derek, before Artemis could speak. "Whenever someone's bitten, the bite usually heals within twenty-four hours. That little twit was attacked days ago and it's not healed yet."

"Meaning she could either remain human or become something worse," said Chris. He didn't seem pleased by this. He sighed. "Be careful. Keep an eye on that girl and watch yourselves. My wife's out for any excuse to claim both your heads and she can be like Kate sometimes."

"Thanks for the warning. And be careful, Chris," said Artemis. Technically, they were enemies, but Artemis shared a small friendship with Chris Argent and held a great deal of respect for him. She didn't want Alison to lose her father.

Chris nodded and then left the area. As soon as Chris was gone, Stiles and Alison emerged from their hiding places.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Alison.

"Yes. We just had another lovely chat with your father," said Derek, sarcastically. "Can we go now while we're still young?"

No one argued with Derek as they followed him inside the house.

Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless as Lydia was nowhere to be found. After searching for another few hours, they decided to call it a night. At least, Stiles and Alison did. Derek and Artemis had business elsewhere.

XXX

In the cemetery across town, Isaac Lahey, a young boy from Artemis's school was doing his work for his father. Whenever he wasn't in school or doing lacrosse, Isaac was doing cemetery work for his father, who didn't deserve to be called one. Mr. Lahey was cruel to Isaac and he frightened Isaac greatly, so Isaac took every chance to get out of the house and away from him.

At that moment, Isaac had his earphones in as he listening to music while using his father's machine digger to dig Kate Argent's grave for her upcoming funeral. Despite the noise from the machine and his iPod, Isaac heard strange noises. He switched off the machine and his music and looked around. But there was nothing and no one. Had he been imagining it all?

Then Isaac's eyes widened when he saw a hand sporting claws instead of fingernails touching a gravestone.

"What the heck—?" _What's going on? Did I really just see that? _It was like something out of one those scary movies he watched on Halloween.

Just as quickly, the hand with the claws disappeared and then suddenly, a beast unlike anything Isaac had ever seen jumped at him. The digger machine toppled over and he landed in Kate Argent's grave.

Terrified, Isaac dared to peek out and saw the creature digging into one of the graves and judging by the noises it was making, it sounded like a very hungry animal and one that wasn't in a good mood. Isaac slid back into the grave, scared to death and silently praying that he'd be okay. Then, all of a sudden, there was silence and then suddenly the digger machine was lifted up and Isaac saw Derek Hale and the nice girl from his school, Artemis Moon, looking at him.

"Artemis?" he said, surprised.

"Hi, Isaac," said Artemis. She leaned down and extended her hand. "Don't be scared. You can come out. It's safe, I promise."

Isaac hesitated, but then took Artemis's hand. Even if they weren't close friends, Artemis had always been nice to him. He had no reason not to trust her. She helped him climb out of the grave and onto the cemetery grounds.

"You okay?" asked Derek, concerned.

Isaac nodded. "Just scared. What just happened? Did you see what attacked me?"

"No. It ran off when we got here," said Artemis. "Did you see it?"

Isaac hesitated as he wrapped his arms around himself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." It sounded crazy even to him. He'd have to report this and heaven alone knew what he would tell his father and the police come the morning.

"Try us," said Derek, as he folded his arms.

Isaac hesitated again. "It…it looked like a werewolf. It dug into that grave over there. I don't know what it was doing."

Much to Isaac's surprise, he could tell that Derek and Artemis believed him. Derek went over to the grave that had been robbed and looked to be investigating it. Artemis took out a bottle of water and a tub of ointment from the bag she was carrying.

"Your black eye looks nasty. Put this on. It'll help with the pain. And drink the water. It'll help you calm down," said Artemis.

"Uh, thanks," said Isaac, as he took the offered items. "Wait, why do you guys believe me? I just told you I saw a _werewolf_. Why don't you think I'm nuts?"

"Because you're not," said Derek, as he approached them. "You're not crazy. What you saw, the werewolf, was real. It's why we're here."

Isaac frowned in confusion. "What?" Then he caught on and his eyes widened. "Holy crap! You're both werewolves?"

Artemis and Derek nodded.

Isaac was shocked as he'd never once expected this in a million years. "Wait, wait, hold on. If you're both werewolves, why are you here? Was that wolf one of yours?"

"He's not part of our pack, if that's what you mean," said Derek. "I didn't recognize the scent."

Artemis frowned. "Wait, 'he'? The scent's not—?"

"No," said Derek. "It's definitely a male's. He's a hungry scavenger by the looks of it. He took the corpse's liver."

Artemis made a face and looked ill. "Gross." _To each their own, but still. Disgusting._

Isaac fought the urge to be sick himself. "Disgusting. Do all wolves do that?"

"Only the desperately hungry ones," said Derek.

For some reason, Isaac found the information made perfect sense to him. "Okay. You guys still haven't answered my other question. Why are you here?" asked Isaac.

"To make you an offer," said Derek. "I'm the new Alpha wolf and we're looking to build up our pack. We thought you might be interested."

"After, of course, you get the full story," said Artemis, giving Derek a warning look. "Are you willing to hear us out?"

Isaac couldn't bring himself to refuse, so the three of them sat down under a tree and Isaac was told everything about the pros and cons of lycanthropy. He was overwhelmed when it was over and asked that he be given time to consider their generous offer. Derek and Artemis agreed and told him to give them answer within a week's time.

Isaac agreed.

XXX

The next day at school, Artemis met up with Stiles and told him what had happened the previous night after they'd departed. Needless to say, Stile was anything but pleased to learn of what had occurred and what Derek wanted to do.

"Derek seriously wants to build up the pack and has already offered it to Isaac Lahey? Is he out of his mind?" said Stiles. "Am I the only one who remembers all the trouble we had when Peter turned you?"

"No, but Stiles, we may not have a choice," said Artemis. "Derek said that attention's drawn when a new Alpha's made and with the number of hunters coming to Beacon Hills, it'd be better if we weren't alone. And another thing, Derek swore to me that when he's found someone he wants to join, he'll talk to me first, then we'll talk to them, make sure they understand the situation and give them time to decide if they want it. Then we'll train them, protect them and take precautions during the full moon." She really didn't like Derek's plan, but if he was right, then they could use all the help they could get. However, she would do her best to make sure no one went through what she did when Peter turned her.

"I think I get it, but I still don't like it," said Stiles, grumpily. "Did Isaac agree to be bitten?"

"No. He said he needed time, so he's going to let us know in a week," said Artemis. "And anyway, we've got bigger issues right now. After we left Isaac, Derek and I searched for two hours, but Lydia's still missing and there's another wolf in town."

Stiles stopped in his tracks and stared. "Another wolf? Are you serious? Was it behind that grave robbery I heard about today?"

"Yep. And it wasn't Lydia. Derek said the scent was a male's and most likely, he was just a hungry scavenger," said Artemis.

Stiles made a face. "Seriously? Gross."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

"Well, remind me to pack wolfsbane spray next time I go out," said Stiles.

Artemis didn't know if he was joking or not.

The school day went on as it normally did, but this time there were flyers reporting Lydia's disappearance and requesting help in locating her, and Coach Finstock even put a signup sheet in the locker room before lacrosse practice, saying anyone who volunteered would get an A in his economics class if they did. Needless to say, everyone on the team signed up.

It was just after chemistry class that things became weird.

It was break time and Artemis was about to grab a soda from the vending machine when she heard Jackson's voice call out, "Artemis, help me."

Artemis felt a twinge of fear when she heard the fear in Jackson's voice. He wouldn't be asking _her _for help unless something was really wrong. She followed the sound of his voice to the locker room. "Jackson? Where are you?"

"Over here…"

Artemis followed, only to let out a gasp of horror when she saw Jackson lying on the floor of the locker room showers. He was coughing up and puking what appeared to be black ooze into the drain. He looked miserable and sick.

"Help…me," said Jackson, as he puked again.

"Oh…oh my—" Artemis didn't know what was happening, but she knew someone who might. _Derek, I need you to get to the locker room of my school, NOW!_

She then knelt down and helped Jackson clean his face. She rubbed his back as he continued coughing up black ooze. Her fear grew worse when she saw it come out of Jackson's ears. "Jackson, what happened to you? When did this start?"

"In chemistry," he coughed. "I'd just injected myself, but it didn't work out like I wanted."

"What injection didn't work out?" she demanded. _What on earth is Jackson talking about?_

Just then, Derek made an appearance. He looked anything but happy at the sight before him. "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know, but it's been going on for half an hour now. Jackson said he injected himself with something that caused this. Check his backpack," said Artemis.

Derek rummaged through Jackson's backpack, which was lying against the locker room wall. He pulled out a syringe that had small traces of something Artemis didn't recognize in it, but was otherwise empty. Derek's eyes flashed their Alpha werewolf red at this.

"Jackson, where did you get this?" growled Derek.

"I found it in my locker," said Jackson, before vomiting again. "There was a note. It said all I had to do was inject it and then I'd get what I wanted. It would make me like you."

Derek looked furious.

"Derek, what is it? What was in that syringe?" asked Artemis. The look on his face worried her, as did the smell that was emitting from the syringe.

"Werewolf venom," he growled. "The idiot was stupid enough to use it."

"What're you talking about?" she asked. What on earth was werewolf venom?

"An Alpha's blood has special venom in it. Once it's in a human's system, it works the same as a bite," explained Derek. "Peter left a vial of his own blood in Jackson's locker before he died and this numbskull's injected it into his system. It should've turned him, but instead his body's rejecting it."

Rejecting it? How was that even possible? "Oh my gads. So, what does that mean? What'll happen to Jackson?" asked Artemis, horrified.

"I don't know," admitted Derek. "There's nothing we can do for him now. He's going to have to ride this out. Right now, we need to get him out of here."

Artemis nodded. "Take him home. I'll clean up and tell the office he went home sick." She wasn't at all fond of Jackson but nevertheless, she hoped he'd be okay.

Derek agreed and dragged Jackson out of the locker room.

_First Lydia's bite doesn't heal instantly and she goes missing, then there's a new werewolf in town and now something's wrong with Jackson. What's next?_

XXX

Meanwhile, Alison was having a miserable day.

With Lydia still missing, being unable to be friends with Artemis in public, Kate's actions and the upcoming funeral, she was an emotional wreck. All day, she kept hearing whispers from her classmates who were judging her and shunning her for what Kate had done.

Eventually, she reached her breaking point. Her vision became blurred with tears as she walked down the hall and tried to find a place where she could cry in peace. Then suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom by Artemis, who handed her a tissue.

"How did you know?" asked Alison.

"Enhanced senses, remember? I could hear you crying," said Artemis. She looked at Alison with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alison nodded as she wiped away her tears with the tissue. "Everything's so messed up right now. You're my best friend but I have to hide my friendship with you because of my werewolf-phobic mother, Lydia is still missing, and I'm a pariah here because of what Kate did. I can't go to the funeral. I just can't. Everyone is going to be watching me and there are going to be cameras there and I just can't…"

"Yes, you _can_," interrupted Artemis. "Ali, it's going to be okay. We're going to find Lydia, I promise. Just think about it. Peter's gone, there are no more animal attacks and your dad's going to help me with your mom. He likes me, even if she doesn't."

Alison smiled a little bit. "But what am I supposed to do at the funeral? I'm going to cry no matter what. But how can I cry for Kate, after all she did to Derek, his family and to you?"

Artemis sighed as she tried to come up with the best thing to say. "You're not crying for the person that Kate turned out to be. You're crying because you lost the big sister figure she used to be to you. Regardless of what she really was, you still lost someone. That's what you're crying for. There's nothing wrong with that."

Alison's only response was to hug Artemis tight and bury her face in Artemis's shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on Alison's back.

"Can you be there at the funeral? Please. I think the only way I'll make it through it is if I know you're there," said Alison.

Artemis didn't see how she could fulfill Alison's request, but she could try. "I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can. Just promise me you'll remember that no matter what happens, you and I will always be friends."

"I promise," said Alison. She pulled back and looked considerably calmed down. "Thanks, Arty. I needed that."

Artemis nodded and then they went their separate ways.

XXX

At Kate's funeral the next day, it was a nightmare.

Reporters and photographers swarmed upon Alison and her parents like wolves, demanding answers to questions and trying to get pictures. It was bad enough that Sheriff Stilinski had to make a police line to force the reporters and photographers back. Alison's parents weren't pleased and Alison looked miserable. But when Alison sat down and Chris passed her a small note, Alison's face brightened a little before she hid the note.

The previous night, Artemis had secretly contacted Chris and she had asked him to deliver a note to Alison at the funeral. Chris had agreed. It was a simple note in Artemis's hand writing that read, _I'm here for you. _And she was. She was watching from the woods and kept herself concealed by the trees.

Artemis felt sorry for the Argents. Kate had been a monster, but her family deserved to mourn her in peace. Why couldn't anyone let them do that? They'd had nothing to do with Kate's criminal activities. That had all been _her _doing.

Artemis's blood ran cold when she saw Alison's grandfather, Gerard come into view and greet Alison for the first time since she was three. Artemis recognized him from the research of the Argent family Derek had insisted on showing her. Gerard was Chris and Kate's father and as cold and ruthless as Kate had been, if not more. He was also the vengeful type, which meant there was little chance he'd follow the hunter's code and that didn't bode well.

When the funeral ended and it began to get dark, Artemis started making her way home, only to run into Stiles, who looked terrified.

"Dude, where've you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? I've left you six messages," said Stiles.

"I've been watching the funeral like I promised Alison and my phone's at home charging. Why? What's happened?" asked Artemis, worried.

"My dad's nearby. He got a call. An ambulance was taking a heart attack victim to the hospital, the victim was D.O.A., but something attacked the ambulance. Something big," said Stiles. "And it went after the dead guy in the back."

"Oh, crud. Did you call Derek?" asked Artemis.

Stiles nodded. "He's on his way, but we need to go. Now."

Artemis didn't hesitate to follow Stiles deeper into the woods. They ended up several feet away from where the police and ambulance were stationed. It was a mess, but fortunately Artemis was able to pick up a scent without having to get closer.

"Did Lydia do this?" whispered Stiles.

"Don't think so. I don't smell her there, but…wait." Artemis froze when the wind blew a fresh scent to her nose. It was Lydia's. She was close. Artemis immediately turned around and was quite shocked to see Lydia standing before her. "Stiles, don't turn around. Lydia? Holy cow, is that you?"

Lydia was pale, covered in dirt and twigs and looked both frightened and a mess. "Yes, it's me. Can one of you lend me a coat?"

"Yeah, sure." Thankfully, Artemis had brought her backpack with her and stuffed some spare old clothes in it. She handed Lydia the clothes along with a jacket and pair of shoes, which Lydia gratefully accepted and quickly put on.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"You're Welcome." _Lydia Martin just thanked me? What else is going to happen?_

Stiles, who'd turned around when Artemis said to, looked at Lydia with worry and concern. "Are you okay, Lydia? Everyone's been worried sick looking for you. What happened? Where've you been?"

Lydia just wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't know. Can one of you just take me home? I'm cold, hungry and tired. I just want to get out of here. Please."

Artemis sighed. Lydia wasn't lying. Obviously she didn't know anything and she sure as heck wasn't the one who had attacked Isaac or the guy in the ambulance. Whatever had happened to her would have to remain a mystery for now.

"Sure, Lydia. There's an ambulance and the police down the street. There's something I need to do, so Stiles will take you there and they'll take you home. Okay?" said Artemis.

"Okay," said Lydia.

_She must really be shaken up if she's agreeing to this_. Normally, Lydia took a lot of persuasion to do anything with Stiles, but at that moment she didn't put up even the smallest protest when Stiles wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulder and took her away to get her help.

When Artemis saw that they were safe, she went further into the woods. She'd picked up the scent of the unknown male werewolf at the same time she'd picked up Lydia's scent and intended to follow it. She ran through the woods wolfed out, and was picking up speed when she was suddenly knocked down the same werewolf she'd been tracking. They ended up rolling down a hill until they stopped and it was then that they looked at one another.

"Harold?" said Artemis, surprised. "Harold, is that you? It's me, Artemis."

He looked as surprised as she was. "Miss Moon?"

The werewolf then shifted to reveal his human form as Harold Smith.

Harold Smith was the sweet homeless guy Artemis had seen hanging around Beacon Hills for the past week. Artemis had befriended him, directed him to the homeless shelter, and gave him food whenever she saw him. His filth had disguised his werewolf scent, which was why she hadn't recognized him as a werewolf at first.

"You're a werewolf too," said Harold. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before."

"You're telling me," said Artemis. She couldn't believe this was happening. Who else was going to be part of the supernatural world next? Everyone in Beacon Hills? "But you know what, it doesn't matter. Just answer me this and don't lie to me. Were you the one who attacked Isaac in the graveyard and stole that liver?"

Harold looked ashamed as he nodded. "I'm sorry if the kid got hurt. I wasn't trying to hurt him, I swear! I was just starving and I needed to eat something."

"Okay, okay. I believe you. And don't worry. Isaac's perfectly fine. Did you attack the man in the ambulance?" asked Artemis.

Harold shook his head. "He was dead when I got there. I just…"

Artemis held up her hand, silencing him. "I got it. You don't need to tell me," she said. "So, what are you doing in Beacon Hills in the first place? Where's your pack?" She was beginning to wonder if he even had a pack. What kind of werewolf pack would let one of its own go hungry and be homeless like Howard?

Harold looked sad. "I don't have one. I'm an Omega, a lone wolf. I heard there was an Alpha here, so I came looking for him. I want a pack again."

Artemis's face softened and her heart ached for him. _He's just alone and needs a family_. "Well, I can take you to him."

Harold's face lit up with joy. "You know the Alpha?"

"Better than that. He's my mate and we're trying to build up our pack. Come on, I'll take you to him," said Artemis. "Follow me."

They journeyed through the woods together, but then suddenly Howard shoved Artemis away and fell into the hunter's trap she nearly got caught in. He was hanging several feet in the air by his wrists.

"Oh, gads. Howard! Hang on. I'll get you free," said Artemis.

She tried to help him, but Howard kicked her away. "Run, Miss Moon!" he hissed. "They're coming! _Run!_"

Before Artemis could do anything, Derek appeared out of nowhere and dragged her away where they hid behind a large tree. He kept her in his arms and wouldn't let her go.

"Derek, he's my friend! I can't just abandon him!" said Artemis. "Let me save him!"

"It's too late, Huntress!" hissed Derek. "The hunters are here and you'll only get yourself killed if you try to help him. Do you think he wants that after he just tried to save you?"

"No," she admitted. She knew Derek was right, but inside she felt terrible as she watched the hunters surround Howard, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight. _Why does this have to happen to Howard of all people? He's done nothing wrong! _She wanted to cease looking, but she found herself frozen in place as she watched Howard be interrogated by Chris and Gerard.

"Who are you?" demanded Chris. "What're you doing here? You're not from Beacon Hills."

"I'm not doing anything wrong, I swear," said Howard. "My name's Howard Smith. I'm a homeless man. I heard the Alpha was here, so I came looking for him. That's all, I swear. I've never hurt anyone that was living, I swear! The guy in the ambulance was already dead when I got there, I swear to you!"

_Chris, please let him go. Please_, begged Artemis, silently. But it looked like Chris wasn't in charge of the hunters anymore.

"Gentleman!" said Gerard. "Take a look at this rare sight! This is an Omega, a lone wolf. He has no pack of his own. Possibly, he was kicked out of his own pack or his pack was destroyed and he was the only survivor. He might even be alone by his own choice. But it's certainly not a wise choice, because an omega rarely survives on his own as I'm about to demonstrate." Gerard then pulled a large sword out of his bag.

Artemis couldn't watch anymore. She knew what was going to happen. She buried her face in Derek's chest as he held her tight against him and placed her head under his chin.

"Gerard, we can't!" said Chris. "He hasn't hurt anyone. We stick to the code!"

"Not when they murder my daughter," snarled Gerard. He then killed Howard before glaring at Chris. "Let me make this clear to you, Christopher: there's no code, not anymore. From now on, these things are just beasts waiting to be dealt with. I don't care if they're wounded and weak or seemingly harmless begging with the promise that they've never or will never hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea with what they're getting into. We find them, and we put them down. I'm declaring war on the werewolves. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," said Chris. But he sounded like he wanted to argue further about it and was anything but happy with Gerard's decision.

The hunters left after that and they disposed of Howard's body, leaving Artemis and Derek alone in the woods. She was shaking Derek's arms and was quite upset.

"I'm sorry, Huntress," said Derek, sounding truly regretful. "I didn't want you to see that and I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend."

"It's not your fault," said Artemis, as tears slid down her cheeks. "It's mine. Howard sacrificed himself for _me._"

"You can't blame yourself. He made his choice. You made him happy for a while and he's in a better place now," said Derek, gently.

_I hope you're right, Derek. _"Gads. Looks like you were right about building the pack. We need to stick together." With war declared between the two sides, the last thing that needed to happen was for a wolf to go off alone. "But even so, how can we risk turning people with war on the horizon? How can we accept Isaac into the pack if he agrees? And what if something happens to us?"

Derek cupped her face in her hands and wiped away her tears. "Look at me, Huntress. If Isaac agrees, we'll protect him And I'm not going to let them hurt you. They'll have you over my dead body."

_And that's exactly what worries me. Why can't you see that? _Aloud she said, "Let me rephrase that. It's not _me_ I'm worried about. It's you. I thought you were dead once and I nearly died with you when that happened. I can't endure that again." She knew it took a lot to kill an Alpha, but no werewolf was truly immortal. When it had seemed Derek had died by Peter's hands, Artemis had been broken. Losing him a second time would kill her. "I can't lose you, Derek."

"And you won't," assured Derek. "I'm not going to leave you, I promise. I love you too much to ever leave you."

Artemis's eyes filled up with tears at this. "I love you too. I love you so much." She then kissed him before he took her home.

XXX

The next day after school, Artemis was at Derek's house.

Artemis's mom was working the nightshift at work, so she was spending the evening at Derek's. They'd had dinner and just finished up a movie when there was a knock at the door. Derek rose up to answer it and found Isaac on the other side.

"Hi. Sorry for just coming over like this without calling first, but I needed to see you. Can I come in?" asked Isaac.

Derek nodded and allowed Isaac to come in. "I assume you're here because you've made up your mind about our offer?"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"And?" pressed Artemis. "What've you decided?"

"My answer's yes. I want to be turned," said Isaac.

Derek looked pleased to hear this. _Excellent._

_Don't do anything just yet_, warned Artemis. She beckoned for Isaac to sit down beside her, which he did. "Isaac, before we do anything, you need to know something. The hunters have just declared war on our kind. They're not following the code anymore, which means you'll be in considerable danger when the full moon comes. If they find out you're a werewolf, you'll be killed. We'll do our best to protect you, but are you sure you still want this?" Part of her wanted him to say no, yet she knew what was coming.

Isaac nodded. "I've never wanted anything else. The benefits are worth the risks," he said. "I've been afraid and alone all my life and I've never known what it's like to have a family. If I join your pack, I'll have a family and I'll feel safe. I don't just _want _this, I _need _this. Please, give it to me. Please."

Derek and Artemis exchanged looks before nodding.

"Okay," said Derek. "You'll get your wish."


	2. Shape Shifted

**Shape Shifted**

It was a dark and stormy night.

Artemis had just finished her homework and was making dinner with her mother when there was a frantic knocking on the door.

When Artemis answered it, she found Isaac on the other side, soaked to the bone and looking very upset and scared. His bike lay forgotten on the front steps, his heart was pounding like nobody's business and his eyes were red from crying.

"Isaac, what happened? What's wrong?" asked Artemis, concerned.

"I…my dad…" Isaac was nearly in hysterics and could barely get a word out.

"Okay, that's it. Get in here," said Artemis. Something was definitely wrong and he needed warmth and food if he was going to calm down and tell her anything. Artemis pulled him inside the house and closed the door.

"Artemis, who's at the door?" asked Melissa, from the kitchen.

"It's a friend from school, Isaac Lahey," said Artemis.

"Isaac Lahey?" Melissa came out of the kitchen and she immediately looked worried at the sight of Isaac's disheveled state. "Isaac, are you all right?"

Isaac shook his head as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Did something happen at your house?" asked Melissa. "Do you want to stay here for a while?"

Isaac nodded and fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

That was enough for Melissa. She told Isaac to go shower upstairs, leave his clothes in the hamper and they'd be put in the dryer for him. He would join them for dinner and spend the night in their living room while they figured out what to do.

"Mom, is there something going on I should know about?" asked Artemis, after she'd put the clothes in the dryer.

Melissa sighed. "For a while now, I've suspected Isaac's father isn't the kindest to him. I think Isaac might be…"

Artemis quickly caught on and was horrified. "Oh, gads. I've seen him upset and with bruises at school, but I didn't think…I asked him about it, but he always said he was just stressed from school and got the bruises from playing lacrosse." She suddenly felt guilty and angry with herself for not seeing the signs.

Melissa squeezed Artemis's shoulder. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. You didn't know. Right now, all we can do is help him out. We'll figure out what to do."

Artemis nodded. _Derek's going to go ballistic when he finds out about this. _Derek didn't like any member of the pack being threatened and he'd be majorly ticked off when he found out about Isaac's father.

Later, when the dryer was done, Artemis left Isaac's clothes outside the bathroom door for Isaac. He joined Artemis and her mother for dinner and helped clean up afterwards, and he was very polite but otherwise he was quiet. When dinner was over, they watched a movie in the living room and then Melissa went to bed, leaving Artemis free to talk to Isaac.

The minute she was gone, Isaac was calm enough to talk, but he still looked upset.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, Artemis, but Derek's not home and I didn't know where else to go," said Isaac.

"Shh," said Artemis, soothingly. "It's okay. When you joined the pack, Derek and I said we'd be a family and protect you and we meant it. If something happens to you or you need to talk to us, we want you to tell us. Okay?"

"Okay," said Isaac.

"Good. Now, talk to me. What happened?" she asked.

Isaac sighed. "My dad and I were having dinner, and we got to talking about my grades. It was fine for a while but when he found out I've got a D in chemistry, he flipped out. He said it was his responsibility as a parent to punish me. He broke the dishes on the table and tossed a glass at me. It cut my face and it nearly blinded me. He said it was _my _fault and I was making a fuss over a tiny scratch."

Artemis was furious. Isaac's father didn't deserve to be called one. He was a scumbag. She was tempted to call Derek then and there about this, but she forced herself to be calm for Isaac's sake instead. "And then what happened?"

"I was so angry that I almost wolfed out, but then I freaked out because the cut healed. He saw it and he was freaked too. I panicked and then I ran for it," said Isaac. "He followed me, but I lost him. I tried Derek's place first because he's closer, but he wasn't there, so I came here. I just wanted to feel safe."

Artemis's heart went out to Isaac. She wrapped her arms around him as he cried and trembled. "It's okay, Isaac. It's okay. You're safe here. I'll stay with you tonight. Everything will be okay, I promise."

Isaac looked relieved at this and he eventually fell asleep on Artemis's couch while she slept on the recliner. They slept peacefully; unaware that something terrible was happening.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Argents' house, Alison was in her room watching a movie on her laptop when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened, revealing her father, Chris. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Dad. What's up?" asked Alison. She noticed the concerned and weary look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

Chris sighed. "Not exactly. I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Alison's name was written on it in Artemis's elegant handwriting. "I was able to talk to Artemis. She asked me to give this to you. Burn it after you read it. We don't want Gerard or your mother finding it."

Alison nodded. "I understand, Dad."

Chris left the bedroom and then Alison quickly opened the envelope and read the following message from Artemis.

_Alison,_

_I didn't want to tell you this in a letter, but right now I think it's the only way we can communicate safely. Something's happened, Ali. Something big that hurts me to have to talk about, but I need to tell you because you need to know._

_The night Lydia was found, I ran into Howard, the homeless guy. It turned out; he was a werewolf. More specifically, he was an Omega, a lone wolf without a pack of his own. He came here because he heard there was an Alpha in Beacon Hills and he wanted to be part of a pack again. Naturally, I agreed to take him to Derek. But we never got that far._

_While I was taking him to Derek, Howard saved me from falling into a hunter's trap. Derek appeared then and got me to safety just as Gerard and more hunters showed up, including your dad. Despite Howard's pleas for mercy and telling Gerard he'd done nothing wrong, Gerard killed him. There was nothing Derek and I could do as we were outnumbered and outgunned._

_Your dad was furious about Howard's death and reminded Gerard of the code, but Gerard told him that no hunter follows the code anymore. Gerard's declared war on my kind and said that it was open season on werewolves. He's ordered that if any werewolf's found on the full moon, they're to be put down for good, regardless of whether they're innocent or not._

_Your dad was able to contact me, we had a secret meeting and he told me of what had happened. While he assures me that as far as he knows, Gerard knows nothing of my secret or that Derek's my mate, he's also cautioned me to be careful and we both agree that for now, it's best that you and I keep our meetings to an absolute minimum. He doesn't agree with what's happening, but he may not have a choice in what goes down. It's a complete mess. _

_I'm sorry to have to do this and believe me; I wish I didn't have to. You'll always be one of my best friends and I'll be there to protect you, Ali, but for right now, we need to stay away from each other unless it's absolutely necessary. For both our sakes._

_Stay safe._

—_Artemis._

_P.S. Burn this after you read it. We can't risk other members of your family finding it. _

To say Alison was horrified and shocked would be putting it mildly. She reread Artemis's note six times before finally burning it and then she sat on her bed as tears slid down her cheeks. How could this have happened? War had been declared been hunters and werewolves, an innocent life had been taken and her friendship with Artemis was at further risk.

She would do what she had to do, but she silently wondered if anything ever going to be okay again.

XXX

The following day, Melissa gave Artemis and Isaac a lift to school. They picked up his things from his house, and thankfully Isaac's father was absent. After Artemis saw Isaac off to his first class, just to make sure he was okay, Artemis found Lydia and was able to talk to her for a few moments.

Since Artemis had helped her, Lydia was willing (albeit somewhat reluctantly) to talk Artemis. While returning Artemis's loaned clothes, Lydia informed Artemis she was perfectly fine and no one knew why she'd been running through the woods for two days as she had. Lydia didn't even remember anything before Artemis and Stiles had found her. But she considered the experience somewhat good as she'd lost nine pounds as a result.

Artemis didn't know if Lydia's memory loss was a good thing or a bad. But she kept silent about it and wished Lydia the best before calling Derek and informing him of what happened. She later met up with Stiles. She was in a somewhat good mood as she had yet to experience the side-effects of the full moon and was beginning to think she wouldn't experience them at all.

As expected, Stiles didn't believe it and was still planning on taking precautions.

"I'm telling you, Stiles, it's not like the last full moon," said Artemis, as they went the locker room before lacrosse practice. "I don't feel the same as I did last time."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" asked Stiles, sarcastically.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No. I don't want to do any of that stuff, especially to you."

Stiles threw up his hands. "I'm sorry, Arty, but it's better to be cautious than stupid. I just want to be sure about this. I mean, you say you're okay now, but then full moon comes up and out come the fangs and the claws, and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running around and it's very stressful on me. And so since Isaac's part of the pack now and since I clearly remember what happened on the last full moon, I'm still going to help Derek lock you up and I got something better than handcuffs this time. I sent it to his place."

"Okay, fine," said Artemis, admitting defeat. "But I really think that in spite of all the crap that's going on lately, I'm in more control now, especially since things are good with Derek." A smile crossed her face as she thought of their last date night.

Stiles gave her a withering look. "No offense, but I'm well aware of how well things are with your boyfriend. I see it on your face everyday, for crying out loud."

Artemis couldn't help but blush. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," said Stiles, flatly.

She chuckled. "Well, I'll try to rectify that." _If that's at all possible. _She was happy with Derek and with everything that was going on, a little happiness was in order. "And anyway, I'm not worried about me. I'm more concerned about Isaac. It's his first full moon and with the way things are going out at his house, he's going to have a _lot _of fear and anger rising to the surface tonight."

Stiles looked uneasy. "Should he really be at practice today, then? Because that's just begging for a disaster."

"I agree, but he insisted on it," said Artemis. She hadn't been entirely pleased when Isaac told her he still wanted to participate in today's lacrosse practice. "After what happened last night, he wants a bit of normality to keep him busy and sane. But he swore to me that if I tell him to get off the field if I spot anything, he'll do it."

Stiles sighed. "Well, that's something at least."

Artemis nodded and then cast a concerned glance at Isaac, who was heading over to them, nearly ready for practice.

"You doing okay, Isaac?" asked Artemis.

"Not really. I'm nervous," he admitted. "Full moon's making my senses go nuts and it's not even rising yet. How do you stand this, Artemis?" He looked uncomfortable as the full moon had heightened his already enhanced senses and it wasn't pleasant.

"She's got lots of practice in," said Stiles. "Anyway, just take deep breaths, keep yourself as calm as humanly possibly and you'll be just fine. Artemis and I will be there to help you in case something happens, okay?"

Isaac nodded and then the three of them finished getting ready before joining their teammates out on the lacrosse field.

XXX

Lacrosse practice was somewhat brutal that day.

Though she _hated _being the goalie, Artemis switched positions with Danny for practice so that she could use the one-on-one work to keep a better eye on Isaac. Jackson faked an injury to get out of it, because he remembered all too well the shoulder injury he'd sustained the last time Artemis had gone one-on-one during practice. Instead, Jackson used the time to pay Matt Daehler, one of their teammates with an interest in photography for the use of his camera. Jackson intended to record himself during the full moon that night.

Artemis blocked every shot that came her way and knocked down several of her teammates in the process while she kept an eye on Isaac and quietly spoke to him to keep him calm when she heard his heartbeat pick up speed. It did the trick and by the time practice was over, Artemis was beyond impressed with Isaac's level of control.

"How'd I do?" asked Isaac, when they went to the locker room to change.

"You did well," said Artemis, as she stuffed her equipment in her locker. "You showed a lot more control than I did when I was new."

"Really?" said Isaac, surprised.

Stiles nodded. "Trust me, dude, you did. You want to know what happened when Artemis was newly turned? She nearly lost control out on the field and nearly attacked me." He looked almost ill, as though remember those few first difficult weeks were painful to him.

Isaac winced and whistled low. "Wow."

"Yeah," said Artemis. "Anyway, you've shown a lot of control, but you're going have to be locked up tonight. It's your first full moon, which means you're going to go berserk tonight. Derek's going everything set up in his basement."

Isaac looked alarmed. He'd known about this, but he was still panicking about it. "Locked up in the basement? It's not small, right? It's spacious and it's just for tonight? Just so I don't hurt anyone on accident?"

Immediately, Artemis and Stiles looked both confused and worried. Isaac's heart was racing like a train and he looked both ill and on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yeah, dude. Why—?" asked Stiles, but he was cut off.

Sheriff Stilinski and two of his deputies made their way into the locker room and looked anything but happy as they approached Artemis, Stiles and Isaac.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Stiles.

"I'm here to see Isaac," said Sheriff Stilinski. He took off his sunglasses and looked at Isaac with a sad look on his face. "Isaac, I have bad news. It's your dad."

Isaac looked scared. "Is he okay?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "I'm afraid not. He was found dead this morning. We think he's been murdered."

"Isaac's father was found dead a few hours ago," said Sheriff Stilinski. "We think that he's been murdered."

Isaac, Artemis and Stiles all looked shocked and horrified.

"My dad's _dead_?" said Isaac, as tears glistened in his eyes. His father was a scumbag, but he was still Isaac's father. No one should've had to know that kind of loss.

"I'm afraid so," said Sheriff Stilinski, grimly. "Coroner puts his time of death around eight P.M. last night and we've got a witness that says you both left the house after an argument but doesn't know the time. Isaac, I'm sorry to have to ask this, but where were you between seven and eight P.M. last evening?"

"He was with me, Sheriff," said Artemis, before Isaac could speak. She wasn't about to let Isaac become a suspect. She couldn't explain it, but she knew he was innocent. And they couldn't afford for Isaac to be a suspect. Suspects could be held in a holding cell for twenty-four hours, and the cells weren't meant to hold teenage werewolves on a full moon. "Last night, Isaac came to my house when my mom and I were making dinner and he spent the night in the living room."

"Is this true, Isaac?" asked Sherriff Stilinski, as he looked at the boy.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, it's true. My dad and I had a disagreement, and I went to Artemis's house." He quickly told the Sheriff what had happened, minus the part about his father seeing his quick healing. "…we went to the house to get my things, but he wasn't there. I just assumed he was at work."

"Okay. And what time did you arrive at Artemis's house?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't look at a clock and I wasn't wearing my watch."

Fortunately, Artemis knew the time. "Isaac arrived at my place by six forty-five," she said. "He had a shower in the upstairs bathroom before joining my mom and I for dinner. His clothes were in the dryer at the time and there's no window in the bathroom, so he couldn't have left. He came out at seven, and never left my sight. My mom can verify this."

Sheriff Stilinski quickly wrote all this down on his notepad. "Okay. Good. Now, unfortunately, until we can contact your mother, you're going to need someone to stay with, Isaac."

"I've got that taken care of," mumbled Isaac.

Derek would be more than willing to take Isaac in.

"Glad to hear it," said Sheriff Stilinski. He gave Isaac a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss, Isaac."

Isaac nodded and wiped his face clear of the tears that had fallen. "Thanks, Sheriff."

Sheriff Stilinski just nodded. Before he left with his deputies, he said, "Oh, Artemis, the new principal would like to meet with you as soon as you're done in here."

_A new principal? When did we get a new principal? _Aloud she asked, "Me? Why? What'd I do?" _Have I done something wrong? _

"It's nothing bad. He just wants to meet the school's exceptional students and he's taken an interest in you," said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible," said Artemis.

As soon as Sheriff Stilinski and the two deputies were gone, the three of them panicked a little before Artemis gave some orders.

"Stiles, call Derek and tell him what's happened. Isaac, try and stay calm. We'll figure this out, I promise."

As the boys obeyed her, Artemis finished changing and then went to the principal's office. When she was called in and stepped inside, her blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat.

The new principal's new secretary was Alison's mother and the new principal was Alison's grandfather. Artemis was a dead woman.

XXX

Artemis tried to keep herself calm and relaxed as she sat across from Gerard in his office, and did her best not to show her fear, but for all she knew she was failing miserably. She knew exactly why Gerard was there. No doubt the Argents had decided the best way to keep an eye on Alison was to have one of their own working at the school. Obviously, Gerard was going through Alison's list of associates to make sure his granddaughter wasn't betraying the family business.

Gerard glanced over her school file. "So, Artemis Moon, you have quite the record. Good grades, good reputation and I see you've become a star athlete this semester. The first female co-captain of the lacrosse team. Good work."

"Thank you, sir," said Artemis.

Gerard then frowned. "Wait, Artemis Moon. Now I remember why your name seems familiar. You're the Artemis Moon with that Huntress of the Moon jewelry website, who used to be friends with my granddaughter, aren't you?"

Artemis nodded. "Guilty as charged. Alison and I were friends, but we fell apart and went our separate ways a while back. It happens."

"Well, that's too bad. You seem like a perfectly nice young lady," said Gerard, sympathetically. "And a highly gifted one too. I bought most of your jewelry as gifts for my daughter, daughter-in-law and my granddaughter for birthdays and Christmases these past few years. I know your website says you're only open for business during school holidays, but is there any chance you could make a small exception just this once? I want to lay a gift down on my late daughter, Kate's grave."

Artemis didn't want to, but knew it was best not to refuse. "Yeah, sure. I could probably make a necklace. Is there anything in particular you'd like? I've also got stuff I didn't sell last time, which is open for buying if you're interested."

"As a matter of fact, there is. One of your necklaces that didn't get sold last school holiday had moon charm with a wolf engraved on it. I'd like to buy it if I may," said Gerard. "And I'll pay you handsomely for it." He reached into his pocket, pulled out his checkbook and wrote her a check. "How's this?"

Artemis's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the check. It was more than what she usually charged for a piece of jewelry. "This is…very generous. I can't accept this, sir."

Gerard just dismissed her. "Nonsense. Nothing's too good for one of the school's most talented students. Just get me the necklace as soon as possible and make this school proud at your lacrosse game, and we'll call it even. Oh, and feel free to call me Gerard when we're not at school."

Artemis just numbly nodded before taking the check and leaving Gerard's office.

It was only after Artemis was a good distance away from Gerard's office that she was able to breathe again.

_Derek is going to be furious when he finds out. _

XXX

When school finally let out, Artemis wasn't at all surprised when Derek showed up in his car to pick them up. He'd been filled in by Stiles and no doubt he'd gained more information while they were busy with school.

"Get in," said Derek.

"Nice to see you too," said Artemis, sarcastically. She got in the car and rode shotgun while Isaac rode in the back. "What'd you find out?"

"Nothing good," said Derek, as he drove off. "I paid a little visit to the crime scene and saw the body."

"And?" pressed Isaac.

"And while there's no way a human did this, it doesn't look like a werewolf did either," said Derek, gruffly. "The door on the driver's side of Lahey's car was ripped off its hinges and the body looked like it'd been attacked by an animal."

Isaac looked confused. "How is that not a werewolf's M.O.?"

"Because there was no scent of one in the car and no werewolf scent on the body," said Derek. "There wasn't _anything's _scent, other than a human's."

Artemis didn't like the sound of that. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "You're saying there's something else out there? Something we can't track by normal means?" If there was another creature out there and they couldn't track its scent, they were all in big trouble.

Derek nodded. "I don't know what, but I intend to find out." If there was anything Derek hated, it was not having answers.

"So, what do we do?" asked Isaac.

"For the moment, nothing. We need to get you to my place and lock you up until the full moon passes," said Derek.

"Can we make a detour first?" asked Isaac.

"Depends. Where do you want to go?" asked Artemis.

"My old house," said Isaac. "When the cops search my house, they're going to find something I'd rather they didn't. I need to show you first."

Derek and Artemis exchanged worried glances, as they drove to Isaac's house.

XXX

Meanwhile, as one might've expected, the Argents knew about the murder of Isaac's father and were doing an investigation of their own. They suspected Isaac had been turned, but they had no proof as Derek had been underground and out of sight since he became the Alpha. Though Chris had encountered him the night of Lydia's disappearance, he himself had no knowledge of Derek's whereabouts or that he and Artemis were working to build up their pack.

"I'm interested in whether they suspect a teenage boy of murder. I'm interested in what's going to happen to him when the full moon reaches its peak tonight," said Gerard. "Do we have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?" demanded Chris.

"The next step is eliminating the threat," corrected Gerard. "Do we have proof?"

Chris glared. "I haven't been in history class in a while, but I'm pretty sure straight-up genocide doesn't work out too well." A loyal soldier he might've been, but Chris was a hard man to break and he preferred not to go against his principles.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Gerard gave him an impatient look. "Do we have proof or not, Chris?"

Chris sighed. "No. The evidence is only circumstantial. The door on the driver's side of Lahey's car was ripped off, and Isaac had plenty of motive but nothing more. We've no proof beyond that, that he's a werewolf and besides, Isaac didn't kill his father. He has an alibi."

Gerard looked interested. "Oh? What alibi?"

Chris hoped he wouldn't regret this. "It's been confirmed that Isaac spent the night at Artemis Moon's residence after he ran from his father."

"Then he's innocent of the murder, but not innocent of being a werewolf," said Gerard. "We'll need to keep an eye on him and get further evidence. After all, don't you think it's a little strange Isaac Lahey went to Artemis Moon's house when they barely know each other? And isn't she the same girl Kate said was always hanging around Derek Hale, a known werewolf?"

Chris struggled to maintain his usual calm and controlled composure. He wanted to protect Artemis, but he also had to answer Gerard's question. "It is strange. But teenagers do anything these days. And regardless, we've no proof either one of them is a werewolf. And neither one of them killed Isaac's father. They've got alibis."

"And what about Derek Hale?" asked Gerard. "Do we have a location on him?"

"No. He's still underground," replied Chris. "We've no idea where he is." He hadn't even told Gerard he'd encountered Derek the night Lydia Martin went missing.

Gerard nodded, as though he'd expected this. "He'll slink out of his hole sooner or later. Anyway, what's the news on the girl that Peter Hale bit? What do we know about her?"

"Very little," admitted Chris. "Normally, if the bite doesn't kill you, it turns you. Neither one's happened to Lydia Martin. Theory is she's immune. We don't know how or why if that's true. We still have no idea what happened to her during those two days she was missing and neither does she. The doctor's report says she was in a fugue state."

Gerard looked intrigued as he swallowed his evening dose of pills. "In other words, we'll have to watch her. I think Alison would be more than willing to do that for us, don't you?"

Chris nodded. He could easily agree to have Alison keep an eye on Lydia. She was one of Alison's best friends and they saw each other several times a week.

Unbeknownst to both men, Alison was outside the door listening to every word and texting everything she heard to Stiles as fast as she could. This wasn't good.

XXX

Derek pulled into the driveway of Isaac's old house before parking the car and walking up to the front door. Isaac got them in using his spare house key.

By now it was dark and they were running out of time before the full moon reached its peak, so Isaac had to be quick with his showings.

"Isaac, which way are we going?" asked Derek.

Isaac pointed them in the direction of the basement. "This way." He led them to a door and then down a flight of stairs that went down into the basement.

The basement was mess. From what she could deduce from it all, Isaac's father had been a packrat, a slob and into taxidermy. It was awful and the dust and smells were starting to irritate her sensitive sinuses. She then frowned when she saw a broken T.V. that was covering up marks on the wall. Marks that looked like they were made by fingernails.

"Huntress, over here," said Derek.

Artemis looked up from her investigation and found Derek standing by a large freezer. It was unplugged and broken, but that wasn't the weird thing. Screwed onto the lid was a latch and a broken padlock with the key still inside it.

Isaac was next to Derek and he looked sick as he wrapped his arms around himself. Already, he was struggling against the full moon. His eyes kept flashing gold, and his fangs and claws kept extending. "Open it."

Derek did and the sight before them was anything but pleasant. Inside the freezer were dozens upon dozens of marks made by fingernails. Something or _someone _had been trying to get out. It was easy to guess what had gone on down in the basement.

Artemis felt both sick to her stomach and outraged. "Isaac, what did he do to you?"

Fresh tears glistened in Isaac's eyes. "After my mom left, my dad, he…he lost it. He blamed me for things that weren't my fault and started punishing me out '_duty_' and '_responsibility_,' basically whenever I wasn't perfect."

"This is why you were afraid when you found out you needed to be locked up tonight, isn't it, Isaac?" said Derek. "Because of what your father did to you."

When Isaac nodded, Derek looked furious and his eyes were burning red in the darkness. Artemis didn't need her link with Derek to know that if Isaac's father hadn't been killed already, he'd be on Derek's list.

"Isaac, did you think we'd throw out of the pack if we knew this? Is that why you didn't tell us at first?" asked Artemis.

Isaac tearfully nodded again.

Artemis's heart broke to know that Isaac, a sweet and caring young man, had been treated so cruelly at the hands of the one person he should've been able to trust and depend on the most. At the same time, it made her admire Isaac's strength.

"When you guys came to me the other night and offered me the chance to have a family again and stop being afraid and weak, I couldn't refuse," said Isaac. "I've felt stronger and braver and happier in the past few days with you guys than I have in _years _with my father. But when you said I had to be locked up, I panicked and I needed you to see this."

Derek's face softened as he placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders. "Isaac, look at me. I'm not your father. He didn't even deserve to be called that. You did nothing to deserve what he did to you. And I swear, we will _never _hurt you or do what he did. We're your family now and we're _never _going to abandon you, not ever. You're going to come live with me and we're going to take care of you, I promise."

At that point, the dam broke and Isaac ended burying his face in Derek's shoulder as he cried for a few minutes. Derek just wrapped his arms around the young Beta and comforted him.

_We need to get Isaac out of here, Derek, _said Artemis. _This place holds only bad memories for him. It's like a poison and it's hurting him. We'll collect his stuff tomorrow. For now, we need to go. _

_I agree_, said Derek. _This place is making me sick. The sooner we leave, the better. _"Isaac, come on. We're leaving."

Isaac just nodded and followed Artemis and Derek up the stairs.

They were almost to the door when they suddenly froze in their tracks at the sound of something hissing. Artemis dared to turn around and her eyes widened when she saw a creature that was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

It was six feet tall with the skin of a reptile, glowing yellow eyes, fangs, strange claws covered in goo, and it had a tail. Worst of all, it didn't look happy to see them.

"Uh, Derek, we've got company," said Artemis, she began backing up.

Immediately, Derek wolfed out and Artemis and Isaac followed suit. They snarled at the lizard-like creature, which just snarled back at them before crawling onto the ceiling and then disappearing into the night. It didn't attack them, which was odd.

"Derek, what in the name of all that's holy was _that_?" asked Artemis.

Derek looked concerned, which was _not _a good thing. "I'm not sure."

Definitely not a good thing. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to dwell on it as they had to get Isaac to safety.

XXX

Thankfully, they got Isaac to Derek's place in time and he went through the full moon with small difficulties. Once the ordeal was over, Artemis helped Derek set up a room for Isaac. He was going to live with Derek for the foreseeable future and felt happy about his new living arrangements as he was starting to see Derek a father-figure.

But the news wasn't all good. Jackson's attempt to record himself during the full moon had been fruitless as the video showed nothing whatsoever other than him sleeping. But something had happened. What was it?


	3. Ice Pick

**Ice Pick**

The hour was quite late and the night was dark and cold as Artemis sat on the windowsill of her bedroom.

She was gazing at the moon and thinking about everything and nothing while enjoying the chill night air. It felt oddly relaxing and seemed to clear her mind of all her troubles. Her moment of peace was interrupted when her cell phone rang. It was Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles, what's up?"

"_Hey. Alison just called me. She says she needs to meet you in the woods, like right now. Apparently, it's important,_" said Stiles.

Despite knowing that Stiles was Artemis's best friend, Alison's family had no problem with Alison communicating with Stiles as he was a human. Naturally, Alison and Artemis had started to use this to their advantage.

Artemis immediately felt worried and hoped Alison wasn't in trouble. "Is she okay?" Artemis hadn't talked to Alison properly in days ever since Gerard's declaration of war.

"_She's fine. She just needs to talk to you_," said Stiles. "_She sounded kind of upset, Arty._"

That didn't sound good. "Okay. Call her back. Tell her I'm on my way. Thanks, Stiles."

Artemis hung up her phone and then snuck out into the woods. She eventually found Alison in the woods at their meeting place. "Alison?"

Alison nearly jumped out of her skin before she turned around. She then relaxed when she saw it was Artemis. "Artemis. You scared me."

"Sorry," said Artemis, apologetically. "Didn't mean to. I got your message. What's wrong?"

Alison sighed and looked down before pulling back her sleeves, revealing the red and sore marks of rope on her wrists.

"Ali, what happened to you?" demanded Artemis. "Who did this?"

"My family."

Artemis was taken aback and her eyes narrowed. "_Excuse me?!_" If Alison's family was going bonkers and mistreating Alison, there would be trouble.

"They've decided to start training me," explained Alison. "My dad and this other hunter, Bennett, snatched me at a gas station. They took me to Derek's old place and I sat there bound and gagged for a while. My dad took off the gag and explained a few things to me before leaving me to break myself free while Bennett timed my efforts."

"Let me guess, this was Gerard's choice," said Artemis. Just when she thought she couldn't fear and despise Alison's grandfather more, he went and proved her wrong.

Alison shook her head. "It's not entirely Gerard's choice or my dad's. My dad told me that the men of our family are trained to be soldiers and the women to be leaders."

"Meaning your mom's also declaring war on my kind and willingly going against the code," said Artemis. She wasn't entirely surprised by this, but part of her wished she didn't know. It made her feel even more afraid of Alison's mother.

Alison nodded and then looked upset. "I love my mom, and part of me admires her bravery and stuff, but at the same time, she scares me. What if I become like my mom, hating werewolves and always feeling so angry when I'm not in control of the situation?"

Artemis's face softened as she gave Alison's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I don't believe you will and I doubt your dad does either. We'll find some way to get through this, I know it." If they survived Peter and Kate, they could survive this too.

"I hope you're right," said Alison.

At that moment, Artemis's watch alarm beeped, reminding them of the late hour.

"Listen, I need to get back, but we've got to do the climbing wall in P.E. tomorrow, so we'll talk more then," said Artemis. "Does that sound good?"

Alison nodded. "Thanks for listening, Arty. I appreciate it."

"Anything for a friend," said Artemis, before she took off.

XXX

The next day at school for P.E., Coach Finstock had everyone go in pairs up the climbing wall and it was lucky that Artemis and Alison were paired up. They used the time to climb to talk and Artemis told Alison of the creature she'd seen the night of the full moon.

"…no idea what it was, but it reminded me of the Lizard from _Spider-Man_, except it was pure evil, you know?" said Artemis. "It gave me the creeps."

Alison shuddered. "See, now that creature is a perfect reminder of why I hate reptiles."

"You and me both," said Artemis. "Derek's trying to find out more information about it. He hates being in the dark. It drives him crazy."

"It'd drive anyone crazy," said Alison. A smile then crossed her face. "Race you to the top of the wall?"

"You're on," said Artemis.

So, the two girls raced to the top of the climbing wall, but as one might've expected, Artemis reached the top first and even waited for Alison.

Alison teasingly scowled. "You cheated."

Artemis smirked. "Werewolf."

Alison laughed before kicking Artemis's foot, causing her to lose her grip and fall. Thankfully, she was decked out in a bungee rope and climbing equipment and there were thick mats beneath them to catch them if they fell, so Artemis's descent wasn't all that bad. It did, however, earn her quite a few laughs from the coach and her fellow students who found it all amusing.

"Very funny, Alison," said Artemis, sarcastically as she took her gear off.

Alison just threw up her hands and smiled.

"All right, next pair. Stilinski, Reyes, you're up!" said Coach Finstock.

Stiles, who enjoyed climbing, eagerly stepped forth and began climbing up high and descending just as quickly. His partner, however, didn't share in Stiles' eagerness.

Erica Reyes was a small unpopular girl with messy blond hair, bags under her eyes and wearing shabby clothes. She looked at the climbing wall with complete and utter terror in her eyes, but nevertheless, she did as she was told. She managed to get just a few feet up the wall before clutching it for dear life as she began hyperventilating and crying.

Immediately, Coach Finstock and the others gathered down beneath her. "Erica! Are you dizzy? Do you have vertigo?"

"I'm fine," rasped Erica.

But it was a lie and a half. Anyone could see that.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular function of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," said Lydia, unsympathetically.

Artemis glared at Lydia. Erica was scared to death and Lydia was patronizing her. Would it kill Lydia to be kind for once in her spoiled life?

"Coach, I don't think it's safe for Erica to be up there. She needs to get down. She's epileptic and acrophobic," said Artemis.

Erica Reyes was epileptic, which meant she had a neurological condition that led her to have seizures and she'd had a phobia of heights for years.

"Why does no one ever tell me about these things?" moaned Coach Finstock. He hadn't known of Erica's health problems. He blew his whistle. "Erica, you can come down. It's okay. Just kick off from the wall. You'll be fine. There's a mat right below you and I'm right here to catch you."

That did the trick. Erica slowly came down and looked upset and angry, but Artemis could tell the feelings were directed at Erica herself. Artemis felt a wave of sympathy for Erica.

"Erica, you okay?" asked Artemis, gently.

Erica nodded and then walked away with tears in her eyes as the other students snickered at her for her weakness.

Later that day after lacrosse practice, Artemis was tired and ready to call it a day. "Man, I can't wait to get home. I'm beat."

"Tell me about it. Practice was brutal today," said Stiles, in agreement. He then noticed the look on her face. "Hey, what's with the look? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Erica. She looked awful today. I hope she's okay," said Artemis. She wasn't close friends with Erica like she was with Alison, but Artemis still worried for Erica as she knew what it was like to be unhealthy and mocked.

"I'm sure she's fine. Erica's a tough girl," said Stiles.

Artemis knew Stiles was probably right, so she nodded. "Yeah. I guess. So, what's Derek got planned for tomorrow night?"

Artemis had a date with Derek that evening and he had a surprised planned. He'd gotten Stiles to help, and Artemis couldn't help but be curious and try to find out as she was excited.

"Not telling. And don't even _think _of using the puppy-dog eyes on me. Derek already bribed me with a hundred bucks to help out and keep my mouth shut," said Stiles. "Let's just say, you're going to have fun tonight and enjoy it. You need it."

Artemis smiled. "You're the best, Stiles."

"You know that's right," said Stiles, smiling. He then frowned. "Arty, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure." Artemis's hand had started shaking like crazy and she didn't know why. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh, gads. Erica."

Quickly, Artemis ran from the locker room and went straight to the gym.

She didn't get there a moment too soon.

Erica had decided to try the climbing wall again while the gym was empty and without using any proper equipment. It had been a poor decision on Erica's part, for she began having a seizure and within moments, she lost her footing and her grip on the wall and fell.

Artemis caught her before she hit the ground and laid the poor girl on her side as a crowd gathered. "Stiles, call an ambulance!" she said. Artemis placed her hand in Erica's and the shaking girl clutched it tightly to her chest like a lifeline. "Erica! Erica, can you hear me? Stay with me. Everything's going to be okay. Just stay with me."

Erica didn't reply. She just tightened her grip on Artemis's hand.

XXX

Thankfully, the ambulance came quickly and Erica was taken away to the hospital to get the care she needed. Several hours later after school when the doctor allowed it, Artemis visited Erica in her hospital room. She wasn't close friends with Erica like she was with Alison, but she knew Erica would want a friendly face to see.

Erica lay on her hospital bed with a tray of half-eaten food and the blankets up to her waist. Her messy blond hair was in a ponytail, there were shadows under her eyes and she looked a terrible mess. But she smiled when Artemis came into the room.

"Artemis. Hi," said Erica. "What're you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by with some contraband," said Artemis. She held up a small carton of ice cream and a plastic spoon. "Actually, I just wanted to check on you. Mind if I sit down?"

Erica shook her head. "No, please. Sit."

Artemis took a seat by Erica's bed and gave her the ice-cream. "So, what's the prognosis? Are you going to be okay? You looked a bit worse than usual back there." Erica had scared the crap out of Artemis. Artemis knew Erica had a medical condition, but she'd never seen Erica in such poor health before.

Erica nodded and took a few swallows of ice-cream before replying. "I'm okay. I just missed a few doses of my medication, that's all. They want to keep me here overnight for observation, but I should be okay. I'll be back at school tomorrow."

Artemis nodded in relief. "Good," she said.

"Thanks for what you did, by the way. That's two I owe you," said Erica, gratefully.

Erica had once had a seizure in class a few years ago. While everyone else had laughed and some jerk had posted a video about it on the internet, Artemis hadn't participated in the mockery. She'd gotten Erica to the nurse's office and paid off Danny to find the video and get it taken down. She'd also checked on Erica from time to time afterward.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay," said Artemis. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Erica?"

Erica hesitated. "Actually, yeah. Can you…can you make me be like you?"

Artemis frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?" What was Erica talking about? _Please, don't tell me she knows about my lycanthropy! _"What do you mean, be like me?" _My lacrosse success aside, why would anyone want to be like me?_

Erica sighed. "Artemis, over the past few months, I've noticed things about you. You weren't always as healthy as you are now, you had asthma, and you weren't that popular. Then as soon as school started this year, you became even more beautiful, you became popular, a lacrosse star, and you're in love. Don't deny that last one. I _know _you're in love. It's all over your face. And I've noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. I want that."

Artemis hesitated. She should've guessed this would happen. Someone was bound to have noticed she'd transformed overnight, literally. But she hadn't entirely been prepared for this. She felt conflicted. What was she supposed to do? Bring Erica into the pack, despite the risks? What if Derek didn't want her?

"Erica, I…I can't," she said, finally. "If I could take away your pain, then I would. But what happened to me…it's complicated. And you need to understand that it's not my gift to give and even if it were, it doesn't come without a heavy price to pay." Sometimes she wondered if she would've accepted her lycanthropy if Peter had given her a choice.

"I don't care," said Erica, stubbornly. "Whatever the price is, I'll gladly pay it."

Artemis sighed. "You don't know what you're asking for!"

"Yes, I _do_," said Erica. She looked unafraid and determined. "I'm asking for the chance to have what I've never known before." Now she looked desperate and pleading as a tear slid down her cheek. "Artemis, _please_. Make the pain go away. _Please_."

Artemis hesitated again. _Maybe it couldn't hurt to make her the offer. Derek does want two more in the pack. But can I really do this? _Finally, Artemis said to Erica, "Give me a minute to make a phone call and then we'll see. Okay?"

Erica nodded and then Artemis left the hospital room to call Derek. After informing Derek of everything, he arrived and after a small talk between the two of them, they went inside Erica's room. She looked startled to see Derek.

"Artemis, who's he?" asked Erica.

"This is Derek Hale, my boyfriend and my mate," said Artemis.

Derek sat on the edge of Erica's hospital bed. "I can give you what you want. I can give you a family and make all this pain go away, but there are some things we need to talk about first."

XXX

The following day at school, life continued normally except for a few changes.

It was lunch hour, and instead of Stiles and Artemis sitting together by themselves, Isaac was with them. Isaac now sat with Artemis and Stiles at lunch and he'd begun hanging out with them. Stiles didn't mind. In fact, while Artemis was his best friend, he liked having a guy friend to talk to and it turned out he and Isaac had plenty in common.

"So, what're you guys doing tonight?" asked Isaac. "I'm free if you want to hang out."

"Artemis has a date with Derek tonight, but I was just going to watch the game at my place. Why don't you come? My dad's working the graveyard shift tonight," said Stiles.

"Sounds good," said Isaac. "I'll come by around five and bring—holy fudge!" Isaac's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw a student come in.

It wasn't just any student. It was Erica and she'd undergone a huge transformation. Gone was the epileptic girl with the shabby clothes, the bags under her eyes, and lank hair. In their place was a girl who looked incredibly beautiful and confident. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black leather jacket, a black leather skirt and high heels, she wore makeup that brought out her features and her blond hair was in in beautiful silky waves.

"What the holy heck is _that_?" demanded Lydia. She was standing by their table and had the same reaction as everyone else, except she was also irritated.

"That's Erica," said Artemis. _And she's definitely gained a taste for making an entrance. _Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Holy cow," said Stiles, stunned. "Is she part of—?"

"Yep," said Isaac, nodding.

Erica had accepted Artemis and Derek's offer to be part of the pack. She'd agreed partly because being a werewolf would cure her epilepsy; and partly because she was tired of being alone and wanted a real family and friends for once. She was also stronger and had more confidence now.

Lydia looked thoroughly agitated and stormed off. Seemed she didn't like having a rival for being the school's Teen Queen.

Erica walked over to their table. "Hi, guys. Room for one more?"

"Plenty," said Artemis. "Sit here."

Erica took a seat by Artemis and began eating her lunch.

"Wow. Erica, you look amazing," said Isaac, smiling.

Erica smiled back. "I _feel _amazing. Makes me wish I'd been turned earlier."

Artemis sighed. Glad as she was that Erica was well, Erica needed to remember some things. "I'm glad you're so much better, but don't forget what Derek and I told you last night. Together we're a pack and we're strong, but we need to be careful. The hunters are out there and we have to maintain control," said Artemis, warningly. She was happy to have Isaac and Erica in the pack, but she needed them to be careful as she didn't want to lose her new friends.

"We won't forget," promised Erica. "Just let me enjoy the moment. I've never felt so alive and strong before."

"Well, it suits you," said Stiles. "You look sensational."

Erica nodded. "Thanks, Stiles. You know, maybe you should take up Derek's offer. It's really awesome."

Stiles shook his head. "No, thank you. Lycanthropy isn't for me." Tempted as he was by the offer of power and skill that lycanthropy brought, Stiles knew that he wasn't meant to be a werewolf and he didn't particularly want to be one.

"But regardless of whether you're human or a werewolf, you're still part of the pack," said Artemis, firmly as Isaac nodded in agreement. In Artemis's opinion, Stiles was more than just her best friend, he was her brother in all but blood.

Stiles smiled at that and looked visibly touched. "Thanks, Arty," he said. "So, speaking of the pack, is anyone else going to join?"

"Derek wants to ask Vernon Boyd," said Artemis. Vernon Boyd, or Boyd as everyone called him, was one of the lonely students of Beacon Hills. He worked at the ice-skating rink and despite not playing sports, he was huge in size and muscle and he was also quite nice. "And Derek's promised me that even if Boyd says no, it'll be the last time he turns anyone for the foreseeable future."

Artemis was glad for that because three new werewolves was her limit and any more than that was a huge risk.

Stiles looked equally relieved, but didn't say so aloud.

"Artemis, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Erica.

"Shoot."

"According to Derek, you used to hate being a werewolf and when Jackson asked you for it, you kept refusing him. You were against it and you wanted a cure. But now you're helping Derek build up the pack and you seem like you're okay with what you are. What's changed?" asked Erica.

Isaac's head perked up and he looked at Artemis with curiosity. He'd wondered the same thing, but hadn't asked.

Artemis sighed and was quiet for a moment. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when she'd been newly turned and seeking a way to juggle her double-life and find acceptance. After a few moments, she decided what she wanted to say.

"I _was_ against it and I _did _want a cure. I hated being a werewolf because I couldn't see past the price I had to pay for my power. What you guys don't know is that unlike you, I wasn't given a choice. My Alpha at the time, the one who turned me, did it against my will and he tried to use me in his plans for revenge."

Isaac and Erica looked horrified. They hadn't known about this.

"So, what happened?" asked Isaac.

"It took time and a lot of trouble and help from Derek and Stiles, but I eventually broke free of my sire and gained acceptance of what I was. I gave up on the cure because I'd accepted myself and because the risk of it backfiring was too great," said Artemis. "As for Jackson, I kept refusing him because he wanted it for the wrong reasons and he threatened to expose me to the hunters if I didn't do as he asked."

Upon hearing this, Isaac and Erica looked furious. Knowing that Jackson had blackmailed her, mad them beyond angry.

"I'm going to kill him," said Erica.

"That's not a good idea," said Stiles.

Erica ignored him. She tried to stand up, but Artemis grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that forced her down.

"You're not going near him, Erica. Sit down, _now_," said Artemis, sternly. "Derek's already punished Jackson. And even if he hadn't, I still want you to leave him be. _Both _of you." She gave Isaac a stern look as well and the two young Betas grudgingly nodded. "Anyway, I'm still scared of the hunters and I hate full moons, but I'm not the same inexperienced wolf that I was. I've changed in some ways."

Thankfully, that satisfied Isaac and Erica's curiosity, so they said nothing further on the subject. Instead, they changed the topic to something else and the rest of the day went by normally.

XXX

Later that evening, Derek picked up Artemis from work and blindfolded her so she wouldn't know what the surprise for their date was. Artemis had no clue what he had planned, but she had no doubt it was going to be something fantastic.

"Derek, are we there yet?" asked Artemis.

"We'll pulling in now, Huntress," said Derek. The car came to a stop and then he parked it. "Don't move." He quickly got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened her door, unbuckled her seatbelt and then helped her out. "Okay, take off your blindfold."

Artemis slipped it off and immediately, her face lit up. "No way. We're going ice-skating?" They were parked outside the skating rink, which was closed. Artemis hadn't been ice-skating in a while, but she loved it.

Derek smiled and nodded as he held up the keys. "Stiles paid off Boyd to let us in."

Well, that explained the money Derek had given Stiles. She made a mental note to treat Stiles to pie later. "Derek, you're amazing. Thank you."

Derek's smile widened. "You're worth it. Come on."

Artemis slipped her hand into his and together, they went into the rink. After putting on their ice skates, Derek took Artemis's hand and led her out onto the ice for a wonderful night.

Because of her enhanced speed, strength and reflexes, Artemis's skating skill was like that of a professional skater's, as was Derek's. Together they skated around the rink with amazing grace and beauty. Derek twirled Artemis around and they did amazing jumps. It made Artemis feel like she was flying.

"You know, maybe you should consider quitting lacrosse and becoming a professional skater," said Derek.

Artemis chuckled. "Yeah, and risk you becoming jealous of my adoring fans? No way."

Derek chuckled and kissed her as they continued skating through the night.

After a few hours, they decided to call it a night and leave. They'd just gotten their shoes back on when Artemis spotted something.

"Hey, Derek, there's a photo booth. Why don't we get some pictures taken?"

"Uh…no," said Derek. He didn't particularly like getting his picture taken.

"Come on. Just this once?" said Artemis. "Please?"

Derek hesitated, but then agreed when Artemis gave him the puppy dog pout. He sighed but smiled as he allowed Artemis to pull him into the photo booth, where they took several photos of them together. In the photos, they smiled, acted goofy and kissed. They took two sets of photos. Derek kept one and Artemis kept the other.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" asked Derek, as he pocketed his photos.

"Because you love me," said Artemis.

Derek nodded and then kissed her again. "I do love you."

"I love you too," said Artemis.

She felt immensely happy and silently wished their night together could last forever. She knew that with war on the horizon moments like this would become rare and because of that, she'd soak up all the happiness she could get.

XXX

At the Argents' house, Victoria had just finished laundry and was putting Alison's clean clothes in her dresser when she spotted a folded note sticking out of one of Alison's books. Curious, she took it out and read the following message.

_**Keep your chin up, Ali. Everything will be OK. You're stronger than you know. **_

The note was innocent and full of good intentions. Normally, Victoria would've been pleased that someone was being so thoughtful towards her daughter, except there was just one little problem. The note was in Artemis Moon's handwriting.

Alison had meant to get rid of it, but after the crappy day she'd had, she'd changed her mind as the note had been the only good part of her day and it gave her the strength she needed to go one with her day. She'd mistakenly believed that no one in her family besides her father knew Artemis's handwriting and since the note was innocent and without a signature, no one would know it was from Artemis. She was wrong.

Still, the note wasn't exactly proof. Victoria knew the note could've been an old keepsake. But never the less, she needed to find out for certain and the best way to do that was to talk to Artemis's mother. Needing a good excuse to go the hospital, Victoria "accidentally" cut her hand and went to get it treated. Fortunately for her, Melissa Moon was the one who tended to her.

"This is so embarrassing," said Victoria. She'd claimed she'd accidentally cut herself while cooking dinner.

"Not at all. I've seen far worse come through these doors," said Melissa. "Usually, it's teenagers who got themselves into trouble."

Victoria chuckled. "Don't I know it. I was a teacher for a number of years at a private school. And speaking of teenagers, how's yours? How's Artemis?"

"Artemis is like every other teenager," said Melissa. "She's doing all right. She's making more friends and getting out more."

"That's good to know. I was afraid she might've been terribly broken up after she and Alison fell apart," said Victoria.

"She has been a little stressed and odd lately," admitted Melissa. "But then again, she's always been a bit like that. I would've thought she'd be a little more upset after what happened with Alison, but I guess Artemis is just good at hiding her emotions."

This didn't please Victoria, but she concealed it well. "Teenagers are quite good at hiding things, aren't they?"

"Indeed," said Melissa.

Victoria was silently fuming. She had no proof at the moment, but she was a patient woman. If she found out Artemis was continuing her friendship with Alison behind her back, Victoria would have to deal with her, permanently.

XXX

The next day uring lunch, Jackson decided to find Derek and get answers.

Weird things were happening to him. Despite the bite not taking and nothing happening on the full moon, his hearing had become enhanced and so had his strength. He'd found out the latter when his car got stuck in mud and he'd managed to lift it up and out of the mud.

Believing Derek was taking residence at the old Hale house, Jackson went there. He went up to the front porch. "Derek, I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you. I need answers, Derek." There was no reply, which agitated him. "Forget this."

With an angry huff, Jackson broke down the door, only to stop in his tracks when two hunters aimed their guns in his face.

_Oh, crap. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Wait," said Chris. He then came into the entry way from the other room and then relaxed when he saw who was at the door. "It's okay. He's human. Put your guns away." The hunters obeyed. "Leave us for a moment."

Once again, the hunters obeyed. They walked out of the house, leaving Chris and Jackson alone to talk.

"Jackson, what on earth are you doing, looking for Derek Hale?" asked Chris. He folded his arms across his chest. "As I recall, Derek hates your guts and refused to turn you."

"He did. He does. He hasn't turned me. I…I just needed to talk to him. I thought that he'd be here," said Jackson. He was regretting his decision to come looking here for Derek.

"Well, as you can see, he's not. Derek left this place and took up new residence a long time ago. Don't ask me where. I don't know. He's gone underground," said Chris.

Jackson's heart sank. "Do you know how I can find him?"

"I think we both know already," said Chris. He was referring to Artemis. She was the key to finding Derek. "Jackson, let me give you a bit of advice. Stop trying to hunt this werewolf fantasy of yours or I might have to hunt you. You have a good life. You have good parents, wealth, friends, you're good-looking and co-captain of the lacrosse team. Why mess with that?"

Jackson got the hint and numbly nodded. "Guess I won't," he mumbled, as he left the house.

XXX

That evening, Derek had a training session with Artemis and their Betas.

When he'd returned the keys, Derek had talked to Boyd and made him the same offer he'd made to Isaac and Erica and warned him of the consequences. Like Erica and Isaac, Boyd had accepted, primarily because he was tired of being alone and wanted to feel strong. He was a great addition to the pack with his strength and he quickly made friends.

Training was tough and exhausting. Derek and Artemis were teaching their new pack members not only how to fight and maintain control, but how to survive. By the time training was over, everyone was tired and sore. But hard training was a small price for them to learn survival and control.

"Good work today, guys," said Derek. He tossed everyone a cold drink from his freezer. "You did well. Keep it up."

Erica and Isaac practically beamed under Derek's praise while Boyd smiled and muttered a soft, "Thanks, Derek."

Artemis couldn't help but smile as she sipped her drink. "Derek, mind if I use your computer to check my e-mail?"

"Go right ahead."

Artemis sat down at Derek's desk and quickly checked her inbox for messages. She found one from her boss, Dr. Deaton. At first, she thought he just wanted to ask her to pull a double-shift, but then she noticed the subject said, "urgent." She quickly opened the e-mail and read the message from her boss. As expected, it wasn't good news.

"Huntress, what's wrong?" asked Derek, concerned. He'd noticed she'd become paler and her heartbeat had quickened.

"Derek, we need to go to my work. _Now_," said Artemis, as she rose up and grabbed her jacket. "My boss just e-mailed me. Remember that creature we saw the other night, the one we think was what killed Mr. Lahey?"

Derek nodded. "What about it?"

"I told Dr. Deaton about it yesterday and he says it's just claimed another victim. He was asked to examine the body. He needs to see us while there's still time," said Artemis.

Derek's eyes flashed red and he immediately donned his favorite black shirt (he was wearing a tank top) and his leather jacket before grabbing his car keys.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why would the body be sent to the vet's office and what's the rush?" asked Boyd, confused.

Artemis looked grave. "Because my boss isn't what he seems. He knows about us and a lot more. The body's going to be moved soon and it wasn't just another human the creature killed. It was one of the hunters," she said.

Dread and fear settled on the young werewolf pack at this information. The situation had just gotten worse.


	4. Abomination

**Abomination**

Derek and Artemis drove down to Dr. Deaton's office as quickly as they could and broke a few traffic laws in the process.

When they arrived, they hid Derek's car and then walked into the vet clinic where they saw the hunter's body lying on the table and Dr. Deaton looked anxious.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think you weren't coming," said Dr. Deaton, as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. Didn't get your e-mail until a few minutes ago," said Artemis, apologetically.

"You're here now. That's all that matters. Anyway, he was dropped off last night and they're on their way over here now, so we don't have a lot of time to talk," said Dr. Deaton.

"Then talk fast. Do you know what did this?" asked Derek, as he gestured to the body. He'd been examining it for the past few minutes. "Because we don't. It's the same M.O. as whatever killed Isaac's father. I can't even pick up a scent to track it with. How is that possible?"

"Much is possible," said Dr. Deaton, grimly. "And to answer your other question, I don't know what did this. I know about your kind. But this? This is something different. I don't know what did it, but the Argents will."

Derek and Artemis stared at Dr. Deaton in baffled confusion. How could the Argents know what had killed one of their own and yet bring the body to Dr. Deaton for answers? That didn't make any sense.

"What're you talking about? How do you even know about our kind, about any of this?" demanded Derek.

"It's a long story and one we don't have time for right now," said Dr. Deaton, briskly. "Right now, we have other things to deal with. Listen, this is the crucial part. The Argents will have some sort of a record or a book of sorts. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered."

Artemis's eyes widened in shock. "'All the things'? How many different things _are_ there?" She couldn't believe this. First she found out werewolves were real, then supernatural hunters, and now some freaky lizard creature. What else was there?

Dr. Deaton didn't reply, because they all froze at the sound of car parking in the parking lot. The Argents were here and they would _not _be happy to see Derek and Artemis there.

"Hide!" hissed Dr. Deaton.

Quickly, Derek and Artemis hid in Dr. Deaton's office. They kept out of sight and listened to the conversation that took place. From what they could tell, Chris, Gerard and another hunter had entered the room.

"I'm starting to think I need a more prominent 'closed' sign," said Dr. Deaton, coolly.

Chris quietly scoffed.

"Hello, Alan," said Gerard. "It's been a while. The last I hired, you had retired."

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct," said Dr. Deaton, coldly.

Artemis felt proud of her boss for standing up to Gerard like that, but Derek looked both angry and curious.

_Your boss is associated with the hunters? Did you know of this? _asked Derek.

_No. I had no idea. I don't even know what they mean when they say he's retired. Retired from what? _wondered Artemis. He knew about the supernatural world and the hunters. What other secrets was her boss hiding? She wondered if she truly knew him at all.

"In case you haven't noticed, this body's one of ours," said Chris, sounding upset.

"I did," snapped Dr. Deaton. "And I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So, don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just because I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only twenty-four," said Chris, sounding upset.

Dr. Deaton was normally a kind and sympathetic man, but this time he had little sympathy for the hunters. "Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, and shapes," said Gerard, in agreement. "It's the last one that concerns us. And clearly, you care about protecting people as we do, so how about you tell us what you found so we can get on with the hunt?"

"Fine," said Dr. Deaton. "See this cut on the back of his neck? It's precise, almost surgical. But this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more…interesting purpose, relating to the spine. Whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These marks on his torso are what killed him. Notice the patterns on each side?"

"They're like claw marks, one mark for each claw," said Chris.

"Yes. And as you can see, the creature that killed your hunter pal showed him no mercy," said Dr. Deaton.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Chris, quietly. He seemed unsettled by all this information. "Do you know what killed him or have any idea at all?"

"No, I do not," replied Dr. Deaton. "But I can tell it's not a werewolf. Werewolves don't have a paralytic toxin. And I can also tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity to render its victims completely helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious, Alan, we get it," said Gerard, coldly.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. _Very _afraid," said Dr. Deaton, coldly. "In the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten and it was shown no mercy. And that means whatever killed him, _only _wanted to kill him. This was an act of revenge."

This unsettled everyone as they all remembered what happened the last time someone in Beacon Hills was acting out of a desire for revenge.

"Well, thank you for your time, Alan. We'll be in touch," said Gerard.

And with that, the hunters took the body and left. As soon as they were gone, Derek and Artemis departed as well and they discussed what they'd learned on the car ride home.

"If my boss is right about this being an act of vengeance, that means there's some kind of connection between Isaac's father and the hunter," said Artemis. "But what? What could those two possibly have in common?"

"They're both scumbags?" suggested Derek. He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know, Huntress. I don't know what this thing is or why it's taking these lives, but I intend to find out. Why don't you have Stiles try and find a connection? He's good with research."

Artemis gave Derek a teasing look. "Did you just praise Stiles?"

"Don't tell him. I'll never hear the end of it."

Artemis just laughed and then her phone went off. It was Stiles. "Hey, Stiles, I was just about to call you—" but she was cut off.

"_Arty…help me._"

That was all she got before hearing the sound of someone in the background crying out before all fell silent. "Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me? _Stiles!_" But there was no reply and Artemis immediately became afraid.

Derek, having heard the phone call thanks to his enhanced hearing, was already turning the car around. "Where is he?"

"Uh…" Artemis frowned in thought as she tried to remember where Stiles said he would be that evening. "He's getting his car repaired. So, go to the auto mechanic's shop and do it _fast_." She needed to get there quickly as for all she knew, Stiles was dead.

Derek hit the gas and then Artemis dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, I need to report an incident at…"

XXX

At the auto mechanic's shop, Stiles was getting his car fixed. His starter had died on him and he'd had to call a tow truck. It should've been a quick and easy fix, but the mechanic was taking _forever_, and Stiles was growing both impatient and bored waiting for it to be done. Finally, he got fed up with waiting and decided to confront the mechanic.

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing?" Stiles demanded. "All I needed was a starter!"

The mechanic switched off the tool he was using and looked at him. "Well, it looks like your whole exhaust system needs to be replaced too."

Stiles was irritated. "Why do I get the feeling you're overestimating the damage?"

"I'm not. It's probably going to cost you around twelve hundred parts and labor."

"Are you kidding me? This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter. And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is!" said Stiles, exasperated.

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?"

Stiles had to admit defeat. "No," he admitted.

"Yeah. Probably going to have run _fifteen _hundred," said the mechanic.

Stiles sighed. "Okay, fine. Just finish. I'll be in the waiting room, seething with impotent rage." He was majorly ticked off about this. He just wanted his car fixed. How hard was that? And to make matters worse, when he touched the door handle, his hands became covered in clear goop. "Ah, swell. Real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here!"

Stiles then went into the waiting room and shut the door before pulling out his phone. He decided to call Artemis to either ask to be picked up or vent about the car. However, just as he drew up Artemis's name from his list of contacts and was about to call her on speed dial, his hands ceased working and he dropped his phone.

Worse yet, when he looked up through the window he saw a scaly hand covered in dark green scales with dripping claws reaching down from on top of his car. Stiles' heart skipped a beat when the creature came into view, revealing a large humanoid reptile, matching the description of the thing Artemis and Derek had seen at Isaac's house.

"Hey. Hey!" He tried to yell, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. Stiles could only watch in horror as the creature scratched the back of the mechanic's neck, which caused him to collapse underneath Stiles' car. The creature then used its claws to cut through the gear keeping Stiles' car up on the metal platform and it slowly descended.

_Artemis. Call Artemis. Call Artemis. _Normally, Stiles would've called his father, but this time he needed supernatural help.

By some miracle, he managed to hit the call button on his phone and Artemis picked up immediately. "_Hey, Stiles, I was just about to call you—_"

"Arty…help me." That was as much as he could get out before he was completely paralyzed, unable to move. All he could do was close his eyes and try to block out the sounds of the mechanic as he died.

Then suddenly, Stiles came face-to-face with the creature as it passed by the door. It glared at Stiles before roaring and then taking off.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before his father and an ambulance arrived. The paralysis wore off and Stiles was able to move. He gave his statement to the police, claiming he was fine and had seen nothing, but it was all a lie.

He was scared out of his mind and he _had _seen what had killed the mechanic, but he couldn't tell them that. How was he supposed to explain he'd been paralyzed and had witnessed a freaky lizard creature kill the mechanic to those who didn't even know about the supernatural world without sounding like a crackpot? Simple. He _couldn't_.

Because his car had to be impounded for the time being, Stiles needed a ride and fortunately, he spotted Derek's car with Derek and Artemis in it. Artemis was unbuckling her seatbelt and was about to get out, but when she spotted Stiles and he beckoned for her to stay put, she put her seatbelt back on and then he climbed into the backseat.

"Stiles, are you okay? You scared the crap out of me," said Artemis. She looked like she'd had a panic attack worrying over him. "When you didn't reply on the phone, I thought…I thought you might be dead."

"I'm okay, Arty," he assured her. As if to comfort her further, he reached up and grabbed her hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before letting go as Derek drove off. "I'm just freaked out. Can we drive around for a bit?" He couldn't go home just yet.

"Sure. Stiles, what happened at the garage?" asked Derek.

Stiles sighed and took a deep breath before speaking. "It was crazy. I'd just talked to the mechanic about my car and I went back to the waiting room. There was this goo or something on the door handle, and I got it on my hands on accident. I went in and then I tried to call Artemis to ask a favor, but I couldn't move and…" he then told them exactly what had happened and left no small details out. "…worse part of it was being so helpless. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to help that guy."

"It's not your fault, Stiles. The creature has a paralytic toxin in its claws that renders its victims completely helpless," said Artemis. "But the fact that it's killed three people within such a short space of time worries me."

"Wait, back up. Three?" repeated Stiles, shocked. "That was the third victim? Who was the second and when did you find out?"

"Dr. Deaton summoned us to his office before you called. The creature killed one of the hunters," said Derek. "He also said it was an act of vengeance, which means we need to find a connection, anything that links the victims together."

"I do some research and see what I can find. It's like my dad says, '_one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern_,'" said Stiles. "And there's one other thing. Before the creature took off, it saw me and I noticed its eyes. It was weird."

"How so?" asked Artemis.

"You know when you see a friend in a mask on Halloween and all you can see is their eyes? You think you know them but you just can't place it," said Stiles. "It felt kind of like that when that _thing _was staring at me."

"What, you're saying you know who it is?" asked Derek, frowning.

"I'm not sure, but it felt like it definitely knew _me_," said Stiles, shuddering.

That didn't bode well.

XXX

The following morning, Alison had just gotten into her car, when there was a knock on her window that made her nearly jump out of her skin.

She let out terrified gasp before relaxing when she saw it was just Gerard. _Jeez. Does he enjoy scaring me to death? _

"Sorry, Alison, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk before we left," said Gerard.

"It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy," said Alison, as she got out of the car. "With my training and knowing what's out there, and murders, I'm a little freaked out right now."

Gerard looked sympathetic as he nodded. "That's perfectly understandable. But if it's any consolation, you're handling it better than I was when I was your age. I had nightmares for months after my first hunt."

Alison was surprised. It never occurred to her that Gerard was ever afraid. He was always so tough, soldier-like and confident. "Really?"

"Yes," said Gerard. He reached into his coat pocket to get his pills, but a small book bound in leather fell out. Alison picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks, sweetheart. I don't want to lose this. I'd be lost without it."

"No problem. What is it, a hunter's journal?" asked Alison.

Gerard shook his head. "No, actually it's a recipe book. You see, when I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins and now I have to take pills three times a day and change my diet. The book has all the best recipes for what I can eat."

_Oh, that makes sense. _Part of her was a little disappointed as she had been a bit curious. "Is there anything tasty?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"You'll find out tonight after dinner. Your mother's preparing my favorite dessert and I can guarantee you'll love it," said Gerard. "But that's not why I wanted to talk. Listen, Alison, I have something important to ask you. You see, as much as I hate taking my medicine cocktail, I do it because my doctor says to and because I trust him. Trust is a commodity our family holds in very high regard."

"I know," said Alison. She knew all too well. If she hadn't been able to trust her father to do the right when Artemis's lycanthropy was made known to him, she didn't know what would've happened to her friend.

"Then you also know that my daughter, your Aunt Kate, she died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been a bit misguided—"

"A bit?" interrupted Alison, angrily. Gerard was sorely mistaken. "Kate murdered an entire family of innocent people and most of them were _humans_. She lied to everyone about it and I'm being judged almost everyday in school because of what she did. A bit misguided? Try a lot." She'd never spoken to him like that before and part her felt terrified of his reaction, but at the same time she felt braver for having done it.

Thankfully, Gerard wasn't offended or angry. He just chuckled a bit. "I like that. You remind me of her. She used to challenge me too."

"Is that what you want me to do? Challenge you?" asked Alison. _Are you going somewhere with this, Gerard? I really need to get to school before I'm late. _

"I want you to _trust _me," he corrected. "Sooner or later you're going to find yourself put in a position where you question the trust of people close to you, even your closest friends. When that happens, you have to know the trust you will never question is family."

_I wish that were true. But it seems like I can only trust my dad right now_. Alison just nodded, not trusting herself to say the wrong thing.

"Can I trust you, Alison?" asked Gerard.

Deciding it was best to speak with conviction and tell a half-truth, Alison looked in Gerard's eyes and said firmly, "Yes. You can trust me." _You can trust me to do what I think is right. _

Gerard looked pleased with her answer. "Glad to hear it. Now, get to school. Wouldn't want to be late."

"No, I wouldn't," said Alison.

She then got into her car and drove off to school.

XXX

At school that day, Artemis met up with Stiles to talk about the creature and their plans.

"So, Stiles, any luck with the research?" asked Artemis.

"None so far, unfortunately," said Stiles. "I'm not finding anything that connects the victims, but I'll keep looking. What about your boss? Did he say anything else that might help?"

"Yeah, actually, he did. He said the Argents have some kind of a record or a book of all the things they've hunted. I assumed that he meant a hunter's journal or something," said Artemis, shrugging.

Stiles snapped his fingers. "He probably means a bestiary."

Artemis frowned in confusion. "What's a bestiary?"

"It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," explained Stiles.

Artemis couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. How was it she was a werewolf and an Alpha's mate and yet she knew nothing of this? "Why do I never know about stuff like this? I'm a werewolf for crying out loud."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, but that's why you've got me so I keep you updated on this kind of stuff. Anyway, we need to find the bestiary. If we do, we can find out what the heck this creature is and who it is and how to deal with it."

"Yeah," said Artemis. "Okay, since I can't talk to Alison in public, especially not with all these stupid cameras—" she resisted the urge to glare at the new security cameras that had been installed when Gerard took control of the school "—you're going to have to talk to Alison and find out what she knows. We need to find that bestiary and fast."

Stiles nodded. "Already on it. I'll find Alison and talk to her."

Thankfully, Stiles' efforts were successful. He managed to talk to Alison before lunch and then he reported to the pack with his findings.

"Good news," said Stiles. "Alison thinks she knows where the bestiary is. She says the only old book she's seen is grandfather's cookbook, but she's also seen a large memory stick hanging on his keychain. She thinks the bestiary's on the memory stick."

"The keys he carries with him everywhere? How're we supposed to swipe that?" asked Erica.

"Alison has a plan," said Stiles. "She and Gerard are going to the game tonight and she says he's gentleman, so she'll fake being cold tonight and get his coat from him. She'll able to get his keys and pass them to me," said Stiles.

"Good work, Stiles," said Boyd.

Stiles beamed.

"I'll call Derek and tell him the news," said Artemis. She quickly dialed Derek and when he picked up, she told him what they'd found out. "He'll meet you at the pool tonight as soon as you've got the memory stick."

"Why the pool?" asked Isaac.

Artemis shrugged. "He figures that even if his car's spotted, no one will think to look for him over there." It made sense, in a way. "Anyway, the sooner we get more information on this thing, the better."

Everyone at the table agreed. Without information, they were vulnerable—something they couldn't afford.

XXX

Later that evening before the lacrosse game started, Jackson was sitting on one of the benches anxiously waiting for Danny. He'd noticed something off about the recording and asked Danny to examine it and keep it between the two of them. Danny had agreed.

When Danny came up to Jackson with the tablet containing the footage along with Matt Daehler, the guy Jackson had borrow the camera from, he was furious.

"What the heck is this?" demanded Jackson. "Dude, I thought I could trust you!" He didn't want anyone seeing that footage for a reason!

Matt gave him a withering look. "Would you relax? It's my camera. He just needed to ask me a few questions."

"Matt's the one who found it anyway," said Danny.

"Found what?"

"This," said Danny, as he pointed to a small clip on the screen. "It's an edit point. The film's been looped."

"Looped?" repeated Jackson, stunned. _But how is that possible? I didn't do anything like that._

"Yeah, looped, for two hours," said Matt. "That means there's two hours of footage _missing_."

Jackson felt shaken and scared by this. If there was two hours of footage missing, that meant someone hadn't wanted him to know what happened the night of the full moon and something had happened to him that night. But what?

Artemis, who was on the other bench across the field, had been listening and heard all that was said. Ever since the werewolf venom episode, she'd been trying to keep an eye on Jackson and to hear that he'd recorded himself on the full moon and lost two hours of footage made her curious and worried about what that meant. Derek would find it very interesting.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on it as the game then started and she had to get out onto the field with Isaac and her teammates. The semi-finals were tough, and especially since the opposing team, the Beavers, had one heck of a player on their side.

The Beavers' secret weapon was huge teenager that was bigger than Boyd by the name of Eddie Obomowitz, a.k.a. "The Abomination." He was, as Coach Finstock had put it, "a genetic experiment gone wrong," and he kept knocking down Artemis's teammate like dominoes and sending them to the hospital.

Artemis winced as she watched the Abomination take down one of her teammates yet again before a quick time-out was called out. Jackson then came over and roughly grabbed her arm.

"Moon—!" but he immediately cut himself off and released her when he saw her eyes flash gold in anger. "Sorry."

"Don't ever touch me again. What do you want, Jackson?" asked Artemis.

"I want to know what the heck you're waiting for. This is the semi-finals. Do your werewolf stuff and win us the game already! Put that freak out of commission."

Artemis bit back an angry growl at Jackson's hypocrisy. "Me? You were the one who said I was a cheater!"

"And having that freak of nature on the field is fair? Do something!" hissed Jackson.

"I _can't_! Alison's grandfather's watching and he's declared open season on my kind. If I slip up on the field, and he figures out what I am, he'll kill me without thinking twice," hissed Artemis. Much as she wanted to win, it wasn't just her life she had to consider. She had a pack to worry about now and if Gerard knew about her, it'd be too easy to discover Erica, Boyd, and Isaac and she wasn't about to risk their lives. "I have to consider the bigger picture. It's too big of a risk, Jackson. I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

Jackson didn't like this. "Look, I don't care what you have to do. Just do _something_!" He then stormed off in a huff.

Artemis shook her head. _Jackson, sometimes I swear, you're completely hopeless. _She then heard Stiles say to her from far across the field, "Artemis, I got it. I'm taking it to Derek." Artemis spun her lacrosse net around to signal to him that she got the message. So far, so good.

Meanwhile, Matt was benched for the moment and using the time to add more photos to his photograph collection. He came upon Melissa Moon and they both winced when one of Artemis's teammates was taken away on a gurney.

"Yikes. He belong to you?" asked Matt.

"No, actually, mine's still on the field," said Melissa.

"Really? Which one?" asked Matt, curiosity.

"Artemis Moon, one of the team's co-captains," said Melissa. "And I'm starting to wish she'd take up tennis." Melissa was proud of her daughter, but sometimes she wished Artemis wouldn't play such a violent sport. She didn't want Artemis to get hurt.

Matt smiled. "Well, it can be tough, but then again Artemis is a tough player. Can't be easy being the only girl on the team, and yet she's amazing.

"I'll let her know you said that."Melissa then noticed Matt's camera. "Are you the yearbook photographer?"

"No. Photography's a hobby of mine. I take photos of lacrosse and anything else that catches my eye," said Matt. He smiled to himself as he looked through the photos on his camera. Artemis Moon and Alison Argent had caught his eye and there were many photos of both girls on his camera.

XXX

While on his way to deliver the memory stick to Derek, Stiles walked across the parking lot and happened to spot Lydia sitting alone in her car, crying.

Worried and wanting to make her feel better, Stiles went over to Lydia's car and tapped on the window of the driver's seat to get her attention. "Lydia, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Go away!" said Lydia, as she dabbed at her tears. "I don't want anyone seeing me cry! I don't want people to think I'm pathetic."

Stiles sighed. "Aw, come on, Lydia. You're not pathetic. No one in their right mind would think that and even if they did, you shouldn't care."

"Why?" asked Lydia.

"Well, because I think you look beautiful when you cry and because crying doesn't mean you're pathetic. Look, Artemis told me once, '_people don't cry because they're weak, they cry because they've been strong for too long._' So, it's okay for you to cry," said Stiles, gently. "You're not pathetic. You've just been through some rough stuff, that's all. You're stronger than you think."

Lydia sniffled and actually smiled a little as she rolled down her car window. "That was actually sweet of you, Stiles. Thank you."

"You're Welcome," said Stiles. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you want to talk? I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but I'm a good listener." Stiles knew he needed to get the memory stick to Derek, but right now he wanted to make sure Lydia was okay.

Lydia wiped her face clear of her tears and looked much less upset. "I don't really want to go into it right now, but if you could just tell me I'm going to be okay and everything will stop being crazy, it'd make me feel better." Lydia hadn't told anyone what was happening in her life. She was having hallucinations that seemed real and were scaring her.

Lydia's answer wasn't what Stiles was hoping for, but he'd take what he could get. "Sure. Everything's going to be okay. _You're _going to be okay and it's because you're a strong and smart girl. Whatever's going on in your life, it'll work itself out soon enough. And if you need someone or anything, then call me. I'm here for you, for whatever you need, I promise."

Lydia looked significantly cheered up. "Thanks, Stiles. I needed to hear that."

Stiles smiled. "Anytime."

"I think I'm going to go home now. But I'll keep your offer in mind," said Lydia.

Stiles nodded. "Okay. Drive safe."

Lydia nodded. "I will. Bye, Stiles."

And with that, Lydia drove off and Stiles felt immensely happy. He then remembered Derek and the memory stick and then he bolted down the pool, where Derek was waiting.

"Finally!" said Derek. He looked annoyed. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I got held up," said Stiles.

"Whatever. Did you get the memory stick?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I got it." Stiles handed him the memory stick. "I don't know if the bestiary's on it, though. I haven't checked it."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Derek. "My laptop's in the car. We can look at it there."

Before they could leave, however, they heard a hissing sound and when they looked in the direction of the hissing noise, Stiles and Derek looked almost terrified to see the lizard creature was there, clinging to the wall above them and snarling at them.

Derek immediately wolfed out and snarled back at it. "Run!" he yelled to Stiles, as he pushed the teen away.

The creature then took a swipe at Derek when he wasn't looking, leaving a scratch on the back of Derek's neck.

"Oh, crud," said Stiles.

Derek began to succumb to the paralytic effect of the creature's toxin, which forced Stiles to quickly grab Derek. He slung Derek's arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around Derek's waist as he helped Derek walk out of the pool area as quickly as he could, which wasn't all that fast as Derek was heavy.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" asked Stiles, panicking.

"No, just hurry!" said Derek.

"I'm working on it! But this would be a lot easier if you just used your wolf powers to call Artemis!" said Stiles, exasperated. They needed help and _fast._

Derek wouldn't. "I don't want her near this." This thing had just taken down an Alpha. Heaven alone knew what it'd do to Artemis. Derek wasn't about to risk her life.

Stiles sighed in exasperation. "Dude, sometimes you need to stop being so protective of her, you know that? _I'll _call her." Unfortunately, Stiles didn't get the chance as he then tripped and they both fell into the pool.

Despite the fact there were a few floatation devices lingering in the pool, which they clutched for dear life, Derek was completely paralyzed so Stiles had to help keep Derek afloat so that the werewolf wouldn't drown.

"Where'd it go?" asked Derek. He was referring to the lizard creature, which had completely vanished from their sights. "Do you see it?"

"No," said Stiles. That worried him. "Any chance it just left?"

The sound of the creature's cry answered Stiles' question.

"Not at all," said Derek, grimly.

XXX

Meanwhile, the lacrosse game was taking a bad turn as while Artemis's team was in the lead, they were losing more players. It got to the point where Coach Finstock sent out Danny, who'd just gotten a concussion, but was still one player short due to Stiles' absence.

In an act of desperation, Coach Finstock looked in the audience for someone to play and then he spotted Boyd, who was watching the game with Erica.

"You, Boyd! Do you play lacrosse?" asked Coach Finstock.

Boyd was about to stand up and say yes, when Erica grabbed his arm. "No, don't. Derek won't like this."

Because an elevated heart rate and anger could trigger the change, Derek was already tense with Artemis and Isaac playing lacrosse and he disapproved of anyone else in the pack doing it.

Normally, Boyd obeyed his Alpha, but in this case he felt like rebelling. "I'll like it." He then shed his leather jacket and stood up before heading down to the locker room to change into a spare set of gear and grab some equipment.

"Oh, yes! We've got a player!" cheered Coach Finstock.

Artemis and Isaac, who witnessed the whole scene, exchanged uneasy looks. When Boyd came back and out onto the field, Artemis pulled him aside to talk and make some things clear to him before he played.

"Boyd, listen to me very carefully. Alison's grandfather is watching and if you shift on the field or show the slightest sign of your lycanthropy, you'll get us all killed," said Artemis. "Play well, but you have to maintain control and do as I tell you, so we come out of this alive, got it?"

Boyd nodded. "Got it. I'll be careful."

And with that, the game went on. Boyd scored them a goal and even managed to take down the Abomination, a feat that earned him many cheers from Artemis's teammates and the audience and the coach.

Artemis then finished up the game by grabbing the ball and scoring the winning goal, which won them the game. Unfortunately, right after she tossed the ball into the goalie's net, one of the Abomination's teammates took out his anger on her by knocking her down so hard, she landed painfully onto the field and the angle she landed caused her to break her left leg.

Immediately, the cheers ceased, the referee blew his whistle and crowd gathered around her, which including her worried teammates and pack members. Boyd took off his helmet and knelt down beside her, looking guilty and worried as he slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it tight to help her take mind off the agony she felt. While Artemis healed amazingly fast, she still felt pain. And the pain of a broken leg was _not _something that she wanted to feel again anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault," said Boyd. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't ask him to do this to me," said Artemis, as she gritted her teeth. She wasn't blaming Boyd. She blamed the jerk of a jock that had injured her. Derek was going to be furious when he found out. "Boyd, help me stand up." Artemis's leg was healing, but it was still bent and she needed to straighten it for it to heal properly.

Boyd nodded and then carefully slid Artemis's arm around his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her stand up.

Coach Finstock and Artemis's mother then arrived.

"Don't move her!" said Coach Finstock.

But it had already been done. Artemis was up and nearly completely healed.

"Artemis…" Melissa's voice wandered off and she looked completely baffled.

"Artemis, are you okay?" asked Alison, looking worried. She and Gerard had joined the crowd and she looked worried.

"I'm okay. I'm fine," said Artemis. "He just knocked the wind out of me. I'm fine." She wasn't entirely lying. Her leg was already healed and she was able to stand on it.

Melissa looked unconvinced and worried. "Artemis, I'm pretty sure your leg broke."

"Me too," said Coach Finstock, in agreement.

Artemis faked a smile as Boyd released her. "Well, as you can see my leg's fine. I'm okay. Just tired. Really, guys, I'm fine."

Thankfully, everyone finally believed Artemis's word and the crowd began to disperse as the game and the excitement was all over.

"We should go," said Alison, quietly to Gerard.

"Not yet," said Gerard. "I want to ask her one more thing."

Artemis tensed as she expected question that might mean the revelation of her lycanthropy, but that wasn't what Gerard asked.

"Would you care to join my family for dinner this evening, Artemis?" asked Gerard, kindly.

_Oh, crap. _Dinner with Gerard's family was a very bad idea. Victoria wouldn't be at all happy to have Artemis attend dinner while Chris and Artemis would be on edge, worrying about her getting exposed to Gerard. However, she was unable to come up with a good excuse for refusing Gerard's offer, so she said, "Sure. I'd love to. Is that okay, Mom?" _Please say no._

No such luck.

Melissa nodded. She seemed a great deal calmer now. "It's all right with me. You can take the car. I'll get a cab to work." She had to return to work to finish her shift. "Just come pick me up at midnight, okay?"

Artemis faked a smile and nodded. "Okay. Just give a few minutes to get changed." _And pray that I don't get myself killed. _

"Of course. We'll be waiting in the parking lot," said Gerard. "Don't be too long, now."

"I won't." On the outside, she was smiling, but on the inside she was screaming and panicking. _Oh, I am so dead! _

Artemis went into the locker room and quickly showered and changed. She could already feel a panic attack coming on, so she took a pill to make it go away before she left. She then met Alison and Gerard in the parking lot and followed them to the Argents' house.

The house was just as lovely as she remembered and dinner smelled delicious, but Artemis was too busy feeling scared and sick to her stomach to enjoy it.

"Oh, good, you're home. Just in time. Dinner's ready," said Victoria.

"How was the game?" asked Chris.

Gerard smiled. "Why don't you ask the star player? Come on, sweetheart. Don't be shy."

Artemis swallowed painfully and then made her presence known to Alison's parents, who were less than pleased to see her and the feeling was somewhat mutual.

"Hi," she said, faking a smile. "Sorry for dropping in like this unexpectedly, but Gerard invited me for dinner. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," said Victoria, stiffly. But she looked like she just swallowed a lemon. "Go take a seat, Artemis."

Artemis nodded and then took a seat at the dinner table.

Dinner was dinner, but it was also full of awkward and tense silence. Artemis was scared of slipping up and exposing her lycanthropy to Gerard and her still-continuing friendship with Alison, she could smell fear emitting from Alison and Chris, and a great deal of anger and hatred from Victoria. It was anything but pleasant.

Gerard was the one to break the silence. "Okay, why is everyone so quiet? Artemis, I can understand, considering she just played a rough game this evening. But is it _that _uncomfortable that she and Alison aren't close friends anymore?"

Chris gave Gerard a look. "Did you _ask _them if they'd be uncomfortable?"

"Well, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even then when friends fell apart, we could still have a chat or a meal without it being so unpleasant," said Gerard.

"We're fine," said Alison. "Right, Artemis?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Then why'd you fall apart?" asked Gerard, curiously.

_Because I'm a werewolf and Victoria's a werewolf hunter that threatened to kill me if I didn't cease being friends with your granddaughter_. Aloud, Artemis said, "We just took different paths and wanted to do other things. We grew apart. It happens."

"Oh, I see," said Gerard.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Alison. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Please do," said Victoria.

"Yes, why don't we? Artemis, I've been meaning to thank you for the necklace you sent us to place on Kate's grave. It's a beautiful piece," said Chris. He seemed genuinely grateful to her. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome," said Artemis. "If there's any other pieces any of you want, just let me know and I'll deliver as soon as I can." She felt it best to be quite polite and generous.

Gerard smiled at her. "That's very kind of you. You know, there's still something I don't quite understand about you, Artemis. How is it that a remarkably beautiful and talented young lady such as yourself is single?"

Artemis couldn't help but blush and duck her head down. "Well, uh…no one's ever asked me out and I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." True, she'd found her mate in Derek, but Gerard didn't need to know that.

"Well, that's too bad," said Gerard, sympathetically.

Thankfully, Chris came to Artemis's rescue. "Gerard, I think that's enough. Artemis's love life is really none of our business. You're embarrassing her. You know, why I don't grab desert from the kitchen? Artemis, would you come help me?"

Translation: we need to talk alone. "Sure." Artemis was willing to take any chance to get away for a little while. She excused herself from the table and joined Chris in the kitchen, who pulled her aside into a corner to quietly talk.

"Artemis, what in the name of all that's holy, were you thinking coming here?" whispered Chris. He looked both angry and scared. "Do I need to remind you what would happen to you if Gerard found out what we all know? Or what Victoria would do if she knew you're still friends with Alison?"

Chris wasn't trying to scare Artemis. He had no desire to hunt Artemis and he was trying to protect her because he saw her as a friend and possibly even a second daughter, but she was making his attempts to protect her very difficult to do.

"Do you honestly believe I've forgotten?" How could she not remember the consequences when she thought about them almost everyday? "I was there when Gerard killed Harold and declared war on my kind and I'm very well aware of what Victoria's capable of! I don't want to be here, Chris. Gerard and Victoria scare me to death, but I had no idea how to refuse Gerard when he invited me over. I didn't know what to do."

Chris's face softened at the sight of Artemis's fear and the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I just…I don't want to see you get hurt. Regardless of your lycanthropy, you're a good person and I'd hate to see something happen to you. We both know how much it'd hurt Alison to lose you. She sees you as a sister."

"I know. I do too." Alison was the sister Artemis never had before. "And I'm also worried about what'll happen to you and Alison if the truth comes out." If Gerard found out his relatives were keeping Artemis's secret, heaven alone knew what would happen to them.

Chris gave Artemis's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Just make sure you watch your back. And do me a favor."

"Sure. What?" Chris was the only one of Alison's hunter relatives she could trust and she'd do anything for him, within reason of course.

"Tell Derek to keep protecting you and make sure he treats you right or I'll come after him."

Artemis smiled a little at Chris's almost fatherly protectiveness and nodded. "I will. Come on. We should go." They'd been in the kitchen long enough and they didn't dare arouse suspicions. When Chris nodded in agreement, they each picked up a desert tray and brought it to the table.

Thankfully, the desert portion of the meal wasn't full of awkward silence or questions and was almost pleasant. Artemis's plate was clean and she was just drinking the last of her water when she was suddenly hit with images from Derek and heard a cry for help. She also felt like she was drowning, which lead to her swallowing wrong and coughing as she put down her glass.

"Artemis, you okay?" asked Alison, concerned.

"Fine," said Artemis, as she coughed a little. "I just swallowed wrong." She needed to leave. Derek needed her. She made a mental note to kill him for blocking her out and not calling her earlier. She was his mate, for crying out loud! "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Mrs. Argent. It was delicious. I really need to get going now."

"You sure?" asked Gerard. "We were about to watch a movie. You could join us."

"Artemis needs to get some sleep before picking up her mom at the hospital," said Alison, quickly. She'd seen the look of alarm and fear in Artemis's eyes and knew that something was wrong with Derek.

"Yeah, I really do. Thanks again," said Artemis. She then rose up from the dinner table and left the house. Artemis then made several phone calls to the rest of the pack and drove as fast as she could to the pool, praying she wasn't too late.

XXX

Derek and Stiles struggled to stay afloat in the pool.

It had been two hours and they were still trapped like rats. Because the paralytic toxin had been directly placed into Derek's bloodstream, it was taking longer to wear off than it had with Stiles, who'd merely touched it. The lizard creature was puppy guarding them, walking around the pool waiting for them to come out so it could attack.

"What is it waiting for? Why doesn't it just come after us?" asked Stiles.

"I don't know," said Derek. He then frowned. "Wait…did you see that?" The lizard creature had just tried to come at them. It hesitantly touched the water, but drew back as though it had been burned. "It won't come out to water."

"So, either it can't swim or it's hydrophobic. Either way, it doesn't help us!" said Stiles. He was tired and wanted to get out of there. "Derek, I know you want to protect Artemis, but if you don't get her here, we're both going to die and I don't want to die and I _really _don't want her to go through losing you again. Do you?"

Derek finally admitted defeat. He managed to show Artemis what was happening through their link and sent her a plea of help.

Thankfully, she responded quickly and came with the cavalry. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were there and all four werewolves were wolfed out and ready for a fight. Boyd and Isaac dove into the pool and got Stiles and Derek out and stood guard over them while Erica and Artemis faced the lizard creature.

The lizard creature came at Artemis and Erica. It grabbed Erica's ankle with its tail and used it to fling her away before grabbing Artemis and tossing her into the mirror hanging on the wall. Artemis quickly grabbed a large shard of glass and growled at the creature, daring it to come at her, but something surprising happened.

The lizard creature looked at its reflection in the shard of glass and looked like it was scared of its own reflection. It then let out a shriek before leaping across the room, climbing the walls and escaping through the skylight in the ceiling, leaving behind Stiles and a pack of baffled werewolves. Artemis didn't understand what just happened, but for the moment, she didn't care.

She went over to Stiles and Derek, who were being tended to by the others. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?"

"Just exhausted and really freaked out," said Stiles.

"I think the toxin's worn off," said Derek. He looked tired, but significantly better.

"Good." Artemis then smacked the back of Derek's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Derek.

Artemis glared at him. "You _know _what that was for!" She appreciated him trying to protect her, but if he'd put off calling for help any longer, he would've died. She had half a mind to lecture him, but knew this wasn't the time. "But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're both okay."

"Yeah, so are we. But why'd it go after us? What'd we do?" asked Stiles. Derek was in the way, so why had it gone after Stiles? He had no connection to the other victims.

"Maybe it wasn't after Derek. Maybe it was just after you, Stiles. Maybe it didn't want a witness around. I mean, you were the one who saw it at the garage," said Isaac.

Stiles became quite pale at this as he realized that Isaac was probably right.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. It's gone," said Boyd.

"Not for long. We should try and try and track it," said Derek. "Boyd, Erica, Isaac, you're with me. Stiles, stay with Huntress and try and find out what's on that memory stick if you can."

"Agreed," said Artemis. But she still felt concerned.

"Don't worry. I won't let him do anything stupid," added Erica, referring to Derek as the Alpha wolf glared at her.

And with that, they all left the pool and the building.

XXX

While Derek and the others were searching for the creature, Artemis and Stiles had plugged the drive into Derek's laptop. Miraculously, the memory stick was waterproof and had survived being in the pool for over two hours, which was a blessing. After copying and transferring the files, they were looking over the bestiary. There was a lot of information on everything the Argents had ever hunted. There was just one little problem with it.

None of it was in English.

"How're we supposed to understand any of this? Is this even language?" asked Stiles, frowning.

"Not a spoken one, no. It's Archaic Latin," said Artemis.

Stiles stared at her. "Dude, how the _heck _do you know Archaic Latin, or any kind of Latin for that matter?"

"It's not a big deal. I studied different kinds of Latin when you were at that summer camp for two weeks. I was bored and it looked interesting," said Artemis, shrugging. "Unfortunately, I can't do a full translation. My Archaic Latin's _really _rusty and it's been a long while since I read this kind of stuff." She'd have to do some serious brushing up on her Archaic Latin.

"Well, what _can _you make out?" asked Stiles.

"Not much, and even then, I'm not sure I'm translating it right," said Artemis. She frowned as she looked it over. "Okay, here's what I can understand. '_The kanima, like the wolf its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a…friend._' At least, I think it says 'friend,' I can't be positive I got that last word right."

Stiles looked confused. "What the heck's a kanima?"

"It's the thing we just faced," said Derek.

He and the others had just returned from their search, and by the looks of things, they'd failed to track the lizard-creature.

"You know what that thing is?" said Stiles. "Why didn't you say so before?"

Derek gave him a look. "Until I saw it was afraid of its reflection, I didn't know for sure."

"Meaning what, it doesn't know what it is or who?" asked Isaac.

Derek nodded. "And what little information I do have, it's not good. I grew up hearing about the kanima in rumors and old stories. But I never saw it before until now."

Artemis didn't like the sound of that. "But it _is _like us, it's a shape-shifter with a human form?"

Derek nodded. "In a way, yes. But it's not right. It's like a…"

"An abomination," guessed Stiles.

"Exactly," said Derek.

"So, how do we stop it?" asked Erica. "This thing's already killed three people, it's stronger and faster than all of us and it can paralyze us. And unless we can translate Archaic Latin, we can't even find out more about it."

"Not at the moment, no. But we _will _and when we do, the kanima's going down," said Derek, firmly. "Until that happens, no one's to go after it alone and we stick together as pack. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

XXX

Later, Artemis went to pick up her mother from hospital.

She'd just gotten out of the car when someone placed their hand on her shoulder, turned her around and placed a knife against her throat. It was Gerard.

"Don't move," he hissed. His eyes were cold and emotionless, just like on the night he'd killed Harold. "You and I need to have a little talk, Artemis."

"Gerard, what're you doing? There's no need for the knife. What do you want?" asked Artemis. She didn't like having that knife against her throat.

Gerard gave her a look that silenced her. "Don't pretend you don't know what this is about. Did you really think I wouldn't know your little secret, wolf girl? My daughter Kate told me everything she found out before she died. I know Derek's the Alpha now and it didn't take long for me to deduce that you're his mate," said Gerard, coldly.

Artemis's blood ran cold. _Should've realized this would happen. _"Gerard…"

"Artemis, I'm only going to say this once," he interrupted. "So, listen well. If I want any information from you, you'll give it to me and one of these days I'm going to ask a favor of you which you'll fulfill. Because if you don't; you may find yourself motherless."

Artemis let out a growl and her eyes flashed gold. _No one _threatened her mother! "If you lay one _finger _on her, you scumbag—!" she snarled.

"Do as I tell you, and I won't have to," snarled Gerard. "Do we have an understanding? Don't speak. Just nod."

Artemis glared at him as she nodded.

"Good," said Gerard. "Expect a call from me one of these days, Artemis."

Artemis just glared at him as he departed. Her mother then came out of the hospital and Artemis pretended all was well as she drove them both home. Her mind was reeling and her heart was pounding. Gerard was blackmailing her. Unless she did what he wanted, he would take away her family. What was she supposed to do?


	5. Venomous

**Venomous **

At school the next day, Stiles met up with Artemis to talk. In an effort to acquire more information on the kanima, he'd done some research online about the kanima while Artemis struggled to translate the bestiary's pages.

"Okay, I searched the internet for hours last night, but I only found out one thing about the kanima," said Stiles. "Apparently, it's a werejaguar that goes after murderers."

"So, it _is _a creature of vengeance," said Artemis. "But someone needs to get their facts straight, because the kanima's _nothing _like a jaguar. It's a humanoid lizard thing."

"Tell me about it. I mean, it went after _me _for crap's sake, and I'm not a murderer!" said Stiles.

"It went after you because you were a witness, remember? And anyway, who on earth could that hunter, the mechanic and Isaac's father have killed?" asked Artemis. If it was a werewolf going after hunters, that would make sense. And granted Isaac's father had been a complete and utter scumbag, but neither he nor the mechanic had killed anyone as far as Artemis knew.

Stiles shrugged. "I have no clue. I ran a background check. They're both clean. So, I have no clue what's going on."

"Well, there's got to be some kind of connection between the victims. It's a creature of vengeance for crying out loud. Maybe the kanima blames them for a death and sees it as a murder in its head?" guessed Artemis. It was a weak theory, but it was all she had

"I guess that makes sense," said Stiles. "So, how's the translation of the Archaic Latin going?"

"Not great. I'm working on it, but it's more difficult than I remember. I'm doing my best, but unless we can find someone who's fluent in Archaic Latin, it's going to take time." Time they didn't have and the chances of finding someone fluent in such a dead language were slim. "But I'll keep at it. The sooner we find out more about the kanima, the better."

"Yeah, no kidding. I want to know why it freaked out when it touched the water last night," said Stiles.

Unbeknownst to Stiles and Artemis, Jackson's hearing had become quite enhanced and he'd heard everything. He followed them to their next class and took a seat behind them before quietly asking, "Hey, Moon, Stilinski, what the heck's a kanima?"

Artemis and Stiles immediately stiffened and then turned to face him.

"Jackson, how in the heck do you know about that?" demanded Artemis. _There's no way he could've known. Not unless…_No, it couldn't be, could it?

"Two reasons. One, someone slipped something into my soap dispenser and then suddenly I was paralyzed for what felt like an eternity. And two, I overheard you two talking about the kanima before class. I'm betting it has something to do with it. So, explain to me what's going on!" snapped Jackson. "Preferably before I lose my mind."

_Derek. _Artemis suddenly remembered Derek mentioning he intended to test Jackson and Lydia to determine which one of them was the kanima. His reasoning was that a snake couldn't be poisoned by its own venom. It was a good argument, but testing Lydia seemed a bit absurd. If she was immune to an Alpha wolf's bite, why not a kanima's venom?

"Jackson, you know those three murders that happened recently?" whispered Artemis. When Jackson nodded, she continued. "It's not a werewolf or a human. It's someone who's turning into humanoid lizard. We don't know who it is or why it's doing this, but we're working on it."

Jackson looked nervous at this, which was a rarity for him. "And the paralysis? Did your boyfriend do that?"

Artemis was silent and didn't reply.

"Well, a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, so most likely that was Derek's way of testing to see if you were the kanima," said Stiles.

Jackson looked angry. "And he couldn't have warned me, first?"

"He's in the cloak and dagger routine, so sue him," said Artemis. Besides that, Derek also did it because he hated Jackson's guts. "Anyway, Jackson, did Danny ever recover that missing footage you lost?"

Jackson's eyes widened as he stared at her. "How the heck do you know that? No one but Matt and Danny even knew I'd taped myself the night of the full moon. Did they tell you?" If they did, heads were going to roll.

Artemis gave him an impatient look. Was he missing the point on purpose? "No, they didn't tell me. I know because I've been trying to keep an eye on you ever since you asked for my help when you coughing up black ooze after the werewolf venom didn't take. I know about footage because you were talking to Danny and Matt about it before the lacrosse game and I have enhanced hearing. I heard everything that was said. Did he get it or not?"

Jackson sighed as he grudgingly shook his head. "Not yet. He's going to recover it during his free period today and get back to me."

"Well, have him give it to Artemis when he's done. We might need it and Derek will want to see it," said Stiles. "If you lost two hours of footage, that means something happened to you that someone doesn't want you to know. Can you do that?"

Jackson looked like he swallowed a lemon, but he nodded. "Fine, I will. And one other thing, does Derek plan to test Lydia?"

"Most likely," said Artemis.

Stiles didn't look happy about this. "Are you serious? She can't be the kanima. I looked into that thing's eyes and saw pure evil. Lydia's not like that. There's no way she's the kanima. She wasn't turned or killed when Peter bit her. Why should this be any different?"

Artemis gave Stiles a helpless shrug. "I feel the same, but Derek wants to be completely sure. You know how protective he gets. He's afraid the kanima's going to come after one of us next. He's already lost one family. Losing another or me would kill him." She understood Derek's fears, but she wished he'd be a little calmer about it at all. "Anyway, Lydia's fine."

But apparently, Artemis spoke too soon, because Lydia then did something beyond insane. She got up, walked to the chalkboard and wrote over and over in backwards writing, "_Someone help me,_" before screaming and then crying. Everyone stared at her as though she'd lost her mind as she sat back down.

"What just happened?" whispered Stiles.

But Artemis had no answers. Lydia had never acted like this, not once. What was going on with her? Had she completely lost her mind or was there something else at work?

XXX

Artemis managed to find Derek in between classes and spoke to him regarding what he had planned. Lydia was to be tested in chemistry class, and it was to be done in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion. Neither Artemis nor Stiles liked this, but it had to be done.

Before chemistry class, Artemis spoke to Stiles, "Stiles, I know you're worried, but I'm not going to let Lydia get hurt, I promise." Artemis didn't believe Lydia was the kanima and despite disliking the girl, Artemis wasn't about to see her get her. She was an innocent and seeing her hurt would hurt Stiles, something Artemis didn't want to happen.

Most of Stile's fear faded from his eyes, but he still looked uneasy. "Just keep her safe," he murmured. Regardless of how Lydia felt about him, Stiles truly cared for her.

Artemis nodded and then class began.

"Einstein said, '_two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity_.' I myself, have met infinite stupidity. Today, in order to combat ignorance, you'll all be combining efforts in a group experiment," said Mr. Harris. "We'll see if two heads are better than one. And I will be switching up your usual desk mates for the duration of this experiment. Miss Moon, you'll be partnered with Miss Martin."

"Yes, sir," said Artemis.

She took a seat next to Lydia at the first station and then prepared to give Lydia the test. Derek had managed to collect some of the kanima's paralytic stuff and had given a tiny container to Artemis to use on Lydia.

Artemis had no desire to do this, but she knew she had to. Hers and Lydia's experiment was making a type of crystal sugar candy that one could eat. Artemis slipped a small amount onto one of the candies and Lydia ate it. Artemis then held her breath and crossed her fingers and waited for a reaction, but there was none. Lydia showed no signs of paralysis whatsoever.

"Are you going eat any?" asked Lydia.

Artemis shook her head. "No thanks. Help yourself." Normally, she would've helped herself, but this time she felt sick to her stomach and didn't feel like eating.

The test hadn't worked. Which meant either Lydia was truly immune to the kanima's toxin like she was to an Alpha's bite, or she actually was the kanima.

XXX

When class ended, Stiles texted Alison to meet them in the locker room to talk about what had just occurred in chemistry class and what their next move was.

As soon as the coast was clear and the door was shut, Stiles spoke. "Derek's waiting outside for Lydia."

"Waiting for what, to kill her?" asked Alison, looing worried.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He doesn't kill unless it's in self-defense or he's protecting the pack. The test failed, but he's going to want more proof before he takes action."

"But after what happened at the pool, who says his patience's going to last long?" said Stiles. "And if the kanima goes after you, Arty, he won't take chances if he thinks he's protecting you. But it's _not _Lydia. It can't be."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek believes it's her," said Alison. "So, we have to convince him it's not her and if that doesn't work, we figure out a way to protect her."

"Are you suggesting I go against my own mate and pack?" said Artemis.

Alison nodded. "If need be."

Artemis shook her head. "No. I'll protect Lydia if I have to, but I'm _not_ going behind Derek's back. He would rather die than hurt me and if there's anyone he'll listen to, it's me. I'll talk to him and convince him to have a stakeout tonight to settle this once and for all."

"A stakeout?" repeated Stiles. "Like what, we watch Lydia's house all night?"

"Not exactly. I talked her into studying with me tonight. Derek and the others can watch the house, you can get Jackson and get him to come over and Alison, you can stand guard too," said Artemis. Persuading Lydia into having a study session hadn't been easy, but it would be worth it if it proved Lydia's innocence.

Alison shook her head. "There's no way I'm standing guard outside. I'm staying in the house with you and that's final. You may be a werewolf with quick healing capabilities, but I'm still a darn good archer and I can protect myself," she said, stubbornly.

"I'm with Alison. I'll stay with you too, Arty. But why the heck do you want Jackson of all people at your house?" asked Stiles. "Won't your mom ask questions?"

"Because I think something happened to Jackson the night of the full moon and if we watch him and Lydia tonight, we might get answers. And we don't need to worry about my mom. She's doing a graveyard shift tonight." Whatever was on that missing footage could hold answers to their questions. "Does this sound like a plan?"

"It's the best we've got, so yes," said Alison, nodding.

"I'm in," agreed Stiles.

"Okay, good. I'll go find Derek," said Artemis.

And with that, the three of them left the locker room.

XXX

When free period rolled around, Jackson and Danny met in the library while he began recovering Jackson's missing footage. As ordered, Jackson instructed Danny to e-mail the footage to Artemis, and although Danny had raised an eyebrow at this, he hadn't asked questions about Jackson's decision. He just did his work.

Matt then came up to them. He'd been somewhat eager to help out. "So, who do you know that can get into your house?"

Jackson frowned. "What do you mean, like break in?"

"Or someone who has a key," corrected Matt. "And who also knows how to edit out two hours of footage out of a tape and knows how to loop it."

"I can do it," said Danny. "I write my own software and I know your mom forgets to lock the kitchen door."

Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"And I could've done it too. I mean, it's my camera, after all," said Matt. "Actually, Danny and I could've done it together."

Danny just shook his head. "Except, we didn't."

"Relax, dude. I'm kidding," said Matt. He then took his camera out of his bag and began looking over his photos. "Huh. That's bizarre."

"What is?" asked Jackson, sounding bored.

"My camera's having some sort of weird glitch/meltdown. I took photos the night of the lacrosse game, but there's this weird lens flare on the photos of Artemis Moon," said Matt.

Matt didn't know Artemis was a werewolf, if he had, he would've known that a camera's flash could trigger a werewolf's eye change if they didn't want their photo taken. Artemis hadn't known Matt was taking pictures, but she hadn't wanted to be photographed; hence the state of her photos on Matt's camera.

"You took a lot of photos of Artemis? Why? You looking to date her?" asked Danny, curiously.

"Or Alison Argent. I haven't decided. They're both fantastic girls," said Matt.

Jackson shook his head. "Dude, don't even think about trying to date Artemis Moon."

"Why not? She's a cool girl," said Matt. "She's beautiful, talented, and—"

"And she's got a very protective boyfriend who'll kill you if he finds out what you're taking pictures of her like this," interrupted Jackson, angrily. "I'd stick with Alison Argent if I were you." Having been on the receiving end of Derek's anger when Artemis was harassed or in danger, he knew what Derek's temper was like and he didn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

Matt and Danny stared at Jackson in disbelief.

"Artemis has a boyfriend? Since when?" asked Danny.

"For a while now," said Jackson.

Jackson wasn't completely stupid. Just because Derek had been underground for weeks didn't mean Jackson couldn't put two and two together and see that Artemis was in love with Derek or that they were dating. Artemis hadn't even denied Derek was her boyfriend earlier.

"I thought she was single," said Matt, frowning. As far as he could tell, Artemis was free and available, as was Alison. So, where had this supposed boyfriend of Artemis's come from?

Jackson scoffed. "Yeah, I think that's just what she wants people to think."

"Do you know who she's dating?" asked Matt.

"Derek Hale, who else?" said Jackson. He didn't realize that Artemis was trying to keep her love life quiet for a reason; otherwise he might not have spoken. "It's obvious. Artemis was best friends with him before he left after the Hale Fire and when he got back, he was acting all protective of her. And have you seen how she's been acting like a lovesick teenager lately? Trust me, she's taken. Pursue her at your own risk. Go with Alison. She's less dangerous and her dad sells firearms for crying out loud."

Matt didn't looked at all bothered by this. Rather, he became more interested in the mystery that was Artemis Moon and became even more conflicted about which girl he wished to date.

XXX

Meanwhile, Artemis went down to the lacrosse field to talk to Derek.

He was waiting for her underneath the bleachers and he looked grim. "Lydia didn't pass the test. She wasn't paralyzed."

"It doesn't necessarily prove she's the kanima. She's different," said Artemis.

"I know. At night, she turns into a homicidal walking snake," said Derek.

"Derek, we can't go after her until we have more proof," said Artemis. "For all we know, Jackson's involved in this."

Derek frowned. "What does Jackson have to do with anything?"

Artemis sighed. "He talked to me today. His hearing's been enhanced somehow and the night of the full moon, he taped himself but someone stole two hours of footage from the tape and looped it. He's getting it restored now and it's going to be sent to me. We'll get some answers."

"But it might not be the answers to our questions," he pointed out. "Besides, Lydia was bitten by an Alpha, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. And I also remember that her bite didn't heal within twenty-four hours like mine did. You saw the kanima. It's not like us," insisted Artemis.

"But it is!" said Derek. "We're all shape shifters. It happens rarely and for a reason. And sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

"Yeah, and the hunters could've said that about us, Derek!" said Artemis, growing agitated. "I know you've never heard of it or seen it, but I really believe Lydia's immune. The werewolf bite didn't take, so why not the kanima's crap? Why're you so eager to go after her?"

"I'm not!" snapped Derek. He then sighed and looked weary and afraid. "I'm not eager to accuse anyone, but we're running out of time and options and I'm scared, Huntress. The kanima's even more dangerous than I am or the pack combined and it's already taken three lives. It nearly took me and Stiles away from you. And the next time it kills someone…Derek's voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears. "It could be you. And I can't lose you, Huntress. Ever since we first kissed, our bond's grown stronger and so have my feelings for you. If I ever lost you, I would die."

Artemis's face softened heart went out to Derek. She cupped his face in her hands. "Remember what you told me when Harold died? You told me you loved me too much to ever leave me. Well, it goes both ways. Derek, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts to breathe when I'm away from you. You really think even death would keep me away from you?"

Derek sighed again as he shook his head. "No," he admitted. He rested his forehead against hers as he placed his hand over hers. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Trust me," said Artemis, gently. "Let's prove who the kanima is once and for all. Lydia's coming over to my house to study. Stiles, Alison and Jackson are going to be there. You and the pack can stakeout my place tonight. You'll be there to protect me if anything happens and I'll keep in contact with you the whole time. Everything will be okay. I promise. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Derek's only reply was to kiss her.

XXX

When school let out, Artemis drove Lydia to her house.

Lydia wasn't all that thrilled when Artemis told her that Jackson would be there, but she cheered up somewhat when she was told that they were going to order Lydia's favorite takeout for dinner and Alison would be there.

"Where're we studying?" asked Lydia.

"The dining room. But we can set up a table in the living room if you'd prefer," said Artemis.

"Dining room's fine," said Lydia, stiffly as Jackson then came into the house and walked by her. "Can you do me a favor? Don't let Jackson sit next to me. I really don't want to be next to him right now."

"Not a problem," said Artemis.

Stiles and Alison sat on either side of Lydia for the duration of the study period and while Artemis ordered dinner. Both the studying time and dinner was a somewhat awkward time for everyone there. Finally, Jackson asked to speak with Alison alone before he spoke with Lydia.

"What's up?" asked Alison.

Jackson sighed. "You know that photographer at school, Matt Daehler?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah, he takes pictures of whatever catches his eye. What about him?"

"Apparently, you and Artemis have captured his attention," said Jackson. "And he noticed the lens flash on Artemis's photos he took of her at the game. He actually said he's trying to decide which of you to date."

Alison's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Matt was photographing them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" snapped Jackson. "Something's off about him. I warned him that Derek's overprotective of Artemis—"

"You told Matt that Derek and Artemis are dating?" interrupted Alison. She looked furious. "Jackson, are you trying to get her killed?"

"I'm trying to help!" he growled. "I just figured you and Artemis should know before Derek finds out and pays him a little visit. Okay? Will you let her know?" He didn't particularly want to talk to Artemis at that moment or he'd have done it himself.

"Okay, I'll tell Artemis," said Alison. This information unsettled her and she knew Derek was going to go ballistic when he found out, and so would her family if they knew.

XXX

Later, Jackson took Lydia up to Artemis's room to have a little talk in private.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" asked Lydia. She was half-hoping that he'd ask her to be his girlfriend again.

"The key," said Jackson. "When we broke up, you never gave me back my house key that I gave you. Where is it and why didn't you give it back?"

Lydia immediately stared at him in stunned disbelief before becoming angry. "Are you kidding me? I was attacked and bitten by some freaky animal that no one's found yet, I spent two days walking around the woods freaked out of my mind, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about your stupid key? Well, guess what, I don't have it!" She was angry with his selfishness and couldn't believe he was acting like this.

Jackson noticed the bead of sweat on Lydia's forehead and heard her heartbeat pick up. She was lying. "You just lied to me."

Lydia stared at him with wide eyes and didn't reply.

"I'm going to ask you something else and this time, don't lie to me. Did you break into my house the night of the full moon and make me lose over two hours of footage on the tape I was recording?" he demanded.

Lydia's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? No!"

"You have a key into my house!" protested Jackson.

"So what? I wasn't anywhere near your house!" protested Lydia. "I was Skypeing Alison and never left the house that night you jerk!"

Jackson's face fell. Lydia wasn't lying. "You were?"

"Yes!" said Lydia. She was crying now. "And I don't even know what the heck you're talking about. But if you want the key so badly, fine." She then slipped off one of the many necklaces she was wearing, one of which was actually Jackson's spare house key on a chain that she wore at all times because it meant something to her.

Jackson actually looked ashamed of himself. "No, keep it."

Lydia looked confused by this, but did as he asked.

"Why don't you hate me?" asked Jackson, as his voice cracked. "You know what I'm like and after everything I've done, why don't you hate me?"

Lydia sniffled. "I should," she admitted. "I should hate you. But I don't. I can't." She couldn't bring herself to despise Jackson because of how she felt about him.

Jackson sighed and then wiped away Lydia's tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He then began kissing Lydia and she returned it.

But they stopped when Jackson pulled back and emitted a cry of pain before collapsing as Lydia lowered him onto Artemis's bed. "Jackson, what's wrong?"

"Get help!" moaned Jackson.

Deciding not to take any chances, Lydia ran from Artemis's room and nearly ran into her. "Artemis, something's wrong with Jackson!"

"Where is he?" demanded Artemis.

"In your room," said Lydia. She was on the verge of hysterics. "I think he's dying."

Artemis then ran to her room and everyone followed her, including Derek and the pack, who'd witnessed the kanima fleeing from Artemis's bedroom window.

When they reached Artemis's bedroom, Jackson was gone, the window was broken and the kanima's paralytic toxin was dripping from the broken pieces of glass. Everyone then stiffened in fear when they heard the kanima's shriek.

"Wait, if we're all here and Jackson's not, that means…" Stiles's voice wandered off as the implications settled on everyone.

Lydia wasn't the kanima. It was Jackson.

Lydia then demanded, "Would someone _please_ tell me what the heck is going on?"


	6. Frenemy

**Frenemy **

Despite Lydia's demand for explanation, no one gave her one. Instead, Alison took Lydia home while Stiles and the werewolves chased down Jackson.

It had been a long night and it was going to get longer. The car ride was silent. Neither girl spoke until Alison pulled into Lydia's driveway and put the car in park. She then took a deep breath and faced her friend.

"Lydia, before I let you out, I need you to promise me you won't say anything about what just happened tonight," said Alison.

Lydia looked at Alison like she'd gone insane. "I promise not to say anything about what just happened, if you tell me _what _just happened!" She had no clue what was going on. Ever since the night of the Winter Formal, her life had been falling to pieces and now she was almost certain she was going insane.

"It's complicated," said Alison, weakly. How was she supposed to explain any of this to Lydia? The supernatural world wasn't something you could understand in five minutes and Lydia was still too freaked out for anything at that moment.

"Well, then un-complicate it! And why don't you start with why Derek Hale was there? Or where Jackson went? Or what is going on with Artemis?" Lydia didn't want to say, but she was almost positive she saw Artemis's eyes turn gold. "This has something to do with her, doesn't it? What, she and Derek decided to go steady and now everything's gone crazy? Or do you need a reason to come up with a plausible lie to say to me?"

_Now I'm remembering why Artemis can't stand Lydia. _Alison understood that Lydia was freaked out, but the redheaded girl needed to get a grip and focus. "Look, part of the reason I am asking is because Artemis and I can't be friends in public and if people find out that she's Derek's girlfriend, there will be trouble. Trouble that she can't have right now. So, please, just keep what you know and seen to yourself." If Lydia did otherwise, it would put Artemis in even more danger than she was already in.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Lydia.

Alison sighed. "You'd think I was crazy if I told you and besides, it's not my secret to tell. It's Artemis's. So, please, just keep quiet. Please."

"Fine," said Lydia, before she walked away in a huff.

XXX

The pack chased down Jackson, but it was Derek who had the first lead on him.

He tracked Jackson to underneath highway bridges and when he found Jackson, he was ready for a fight. Jackson was there in his kanima form, waiting for him, but this time Derek was ready and knew what to do. He wolfed out and roared at the kanima as it hissed at him.

They then launched into a fight. The kanima kept swiping at Derek, but he managed to dodge its blows. Derek then managed to deliver a backflip kick to its jaw, which stunned it for a moment. Derek then let out a growl as he tried to punch the kanima, only to end up breaking off part of the stone support of the bridge when it dodged Derek's blow. The kanima grabbed Derek and threw him aside and attacked again.

Thinking fast, Derek grabbed a broken car door and used it as a shield against the kanima's many blows. He then used it to knock the kanima down. The kanima shrieked at him before climbing up the stone support and going where Derek couldn't reach. The kanima then tripped a power line which caused an enormous surge of bright light to blind Derek for a few moments before the kanima threw him away again.

Derek was then saved by the arrival of Chris Argent, who'd pulled in with Gerard. They'd been tracking the kanima's activities and finally tracked it down to its current location. Chris then unloaded a full round from his gun onto the kanima, killing it. When Chris looked around, Derek was gone. But while he had his back turned, the kanima's wounds healed and it got back on its feet. It shrieked in Chris's ear, startling him. But he had to reload as he was out of bullets. The kanima then kicked him into the stone support, giving him a minor concussion and rendering him helpless for a few moments.

But instead of attacking Chris, the kanima did something shocking. Gerard had gotten out of the car and the kanima just circled him instead of attacking. Gerard also did nothing and then the kanima took off into the night, leaving Chris baffled.

What in the name of all that's holy had just happened?

XXX

Meanwhile, Artemis and Stiles caught up with Derek outside of a club.

The kanima had disappeared in the direction of the club and now they were trying to track it down again before someone got killed.

"Where'd he go? Did you lose his scent?" asked Stiles. The kanima was nowhere in sight, which was not good at all.

"No. The kanima doesn't _have _a scent," said Derek.

Stiles looked confused. "How can he not have a scent?"

"I have no idea," said Artemis. And quite frankly, she didn't care. She just wanted to catch Jackson before he hurt anyone else. "But it doesn't."

"Not 'it.' Jackson," corrected Stiles.

"Whatever!" said Artemis, exasperated. "Can we worry about proper addressing later? It's not high on my list of priorities!"

Stiles held up his hands. "Sorry."

Artemis sighed. "No. _I'm _sorry. I'm just…I'm _really _freaked out right now." She hadn't entirely expected Jackson to be the kanima and to know that it was him, frightened her.

"You and me both," said Stiles. "So, who's it after now?"

"We have no idea. And I want to know how Jackson passed the test when he's the kanima. It doesn't make any sense," said Derek, gruffly. It had been driving him crazy ever since his theory about Lydia being the kanima was proven wrong.

"Maybe it's like an either or thing," suggested Stiles. "A snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? So, when's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," said Artemis, in realization. _The kanima's venom affected Jackson because he wasn't in his kanima form. That actually explains a lot. _"Stiles, you're a genius."

Stiles looked proud. "Thanks. So, now we just figure out who Jackson's after now."

"I…" Artemis's voice wandered off when she spotted Danny entering the building and the kanima's tail slipping away through a window on the upper level. It only took her half a second to put it together. "Oh, crap. He's going after Danny."

"The computer geek on your lacrosse team?" said Derek.

Stiles looked surprised. "Danny? Why? They're best friends."

"Yeah, but Danny restored the footage Jackson lost. He might've seen what was on it," said Artemis. _Why is it that the helpful nice guys always get put into danger? _

"Oh, crud. That's not good. What do we do?" asked Stiles. "Where'd he store the footage before he e-mailed it to you, Arty?"

"Uh…Danny would've put it on his tablet, which he keeps in his car when he's not using it," said Artemis. She knew this, because Danny had told her when he'd helped her with a computer course she'd taken years ago.

Derek quickly took charge. "Stiles, use this to get into Danny's car. Get the tablet and make sure the footage's been e-mailed to Artemis before you erase it from the tablet." Derek handed Stiles a special lock pick that would get him into Danny's car. "Artemis and I will get inside and get Jackson before he kills someone."

"On it," said Stiles, as he left.

Artemis beckoned to the door, which was locked. "May I—?"

"Ladies first," said Derek.

Artemis then yanked off the door's handle and the door swung open, allowing them entrance into the club.

The club was awful. The music was way too loud and pounding, the lights were practically blinding, it was completely packed with people and the refreshments that were served looked and smelled terrible in Artemis's opinion. People were acting stupid and getting into trouble. It was a complete waste of time and money.

_Remind me again why people enjoy clubs_, said Artemis. She could barely hear herself and Derek through their link as the club was overloading her senses.

_I have no idea_, said Derek, shaking his head. _Have you found Danny or Jackson yet? _

_I'm working on it_, said Artemis. They were trying to keep out of sight and avoid questions they couldn't answer. But trying to find the kanima and Danny in such a noisy and crowded area was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Then she spotted one of them. _Wait, I see Danny. He's getting a drink at the bar._

_Keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of your sight. I'm going to find Jackson_, said Danny. He slipped away for a few moments. _Uh, Huntress, I think I found him._

_Great. Where is he? _asked Artemis.

_Look up. _

Artemis frowned in confusion and then her eyes widened when she saw the kanima on the ceiling directly above Danny. _Oh, crap._

Derek and Artemis leapt into action, but the kanima still managed to paralyze Danny and six others before Derek injured it and it took off. Everyone at the club then started screaming and panicking as Artemis called an ambulance before she and Derek followed the kanima's trail to outside in the parking lot.

They found Jackson out cold and injured, but still alive and healing fast. "We need to get him out of here. Help me get him into my car," said Derek.

Artemis nodded and then helped Derek load Jackson into the backseat of Derek's car, which he'd parked a few miles away. Once Jackson was handcuffed and safely loaded up, Derek drove them away.

"Where're we going?" asked Artemis.

"I bought a safe house a few weeks ago. We'll head there. It should be strong enough to hold him until we figure out what to do with him," said Derek.

"Or until we convince him he's the kanima," said Artemis. "I don't think he knows." If Jackson didn't remember being the kanima, it would explain a few things.

"Well, then he's in for a big shock when we tell him," said Derek, indifferently. "You can use your laptop to show him the footage. It's in the bag by your feet.

Artemis looked and saw that it was. "Did you swipe this from my room before we left?"

"I'm sorry about that, but desperate times call for desperate measures," said Derek.

Artemis nodded and then her phone rang. It was Stiles. "Talk to me."

"_Good news. I got the tablet out of Danny's car. He sent the footage to you and I erased it before putting it back. Hopefully, he won't think to try and get it back with his computer mojo_," said Stiles. "_I also managed to check on Danny._"

"Is he okay?" asked Artemis

"_He's paralyzed from the neck down, like the other six idiots Jackson attacked, but no one's dead_," said Stiles. "_He's going to spend the night in the hospital, but he should be fine._"

Artemis heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Does he know who or what attacked him?"

"_Not a clue. Jackson got him from behind_," said Stiles. "_And my dad thinks the witnesses are either loopy or something like that because nothing they saw sounds the least bit credible to a normal person_."

"Okay. Good. Derek and I are taking Jackson to Derek's safe house. I'll get you the address when we get there," said Artemis.

"_And just how're we going to explain his absence at school tomorrow?_" asked Stiles.

"We'll think of something. I've got to go. I'll call you back," said Artemis. After Stiles said bye, she hung up the phone. "We're going to rot in perdition for this, aren't we?"

"Completely," said Derek, jokingly.

Despite the situation, Artemis couldn't help but chuckle.

XXX

Meanwhile, Gerard and Chris had found out about the disturbance at the club by tapping into the police radio. Gerard was waiting in the parked car while Chris went and got information. Soon, his son arrived.

"Seven paralyzed," said Chris. "The rumor is drugs or possibly hallucinogens, since witnesses claim to have seen a demonic lizard on the dance floor."

Gerard chuckled. "Now, who would believe a thing like that?"

Chris wasn't amused. "You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you and did nothing," he said, angrily. He couldn't believe his father sometimes. "You want to explain that to me?"

Gerard smirked. "Intuition."

"Then you know what it is," said Chis.

"I have a suspicion," corrected Gerard. "And if I'm right, it plays by a certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily."

"Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?" asked Chris. He didn't want to do it and he doubted that was actually possible to do, but he had to ask.

"Not necessarily," said Gerard. "Tonight was the first time you've seen Derek Hale in weeks. Am I right?"

"Unfortunately," said Chris, stiffly.

"And the only tie we have to him is Artemis Moon," said Gerard.

Chris tensed. He didn't want Artemis placed in danger. "What're you thinking?"

"That if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity here," said Gerard. "Artemis is the type of person who's willing to do anything to protect innocent lives and the lives of those she loves. If Kate's information is correct, then Derek will do anything to protect Artemis, even at the risk of his own life."

Chris's eyes darkened with anger. "Are you suggesting that we use a teenage girl as live bait for this thing?" He wasn't willing to cross that line.

"Only if the situation calls for it," replied Gerard. "What did I teach you, was the best way to eliminate a threat? Get someone else to do it for you."

"And what makes you so certain that Derek will come for Artemis, even if it means risking his own life or his pack's?" asked Chris.

"Because if I'm right, then the bond between Derek and Artemis is incredibly strong, stronger than any other Alpha and mate I've ever encountered. And an Alpha will go to any length to protect its mate, no matter what the risk may be," said Gerard. "Never doubt the motivation of a man's love of a woman. Trust me, if anything happens to Artemis, we'll find Derek there and he'll take care of the creature for us."

Chris didn't reply.

XXX

Later, Jackson was chained up and locked up in Derek's safe house and Artemis sent information to the school, providing them with a legitimate excuse for her absence and Jackson's. She also sent Jackson's parents a believable text via Jackson's cell phone which Derek had found on Jackson's person. All that remained was waiting for Jackson to awaken.

Unfortunately, Derek's patience had waned and he wanted Jackson awake yesterday. He gave Jackson a slap on the cheek. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Startled, Jackson awoke and upon seeing that he was handcuffed and chained, he looked furious. "This is kidnapping! Let me go!"

"No," said Derek, flatly. "You're staying put until either we decide what to do with you or we convince you of what you've become. And you're staying locked up until we say otherwise."

Jackson stared. "Excuse me?"

"We found out why the werewolf venom didn't take," explained Artemis. "And you're not going to like it."

"My parents are going to be looking for me," said Jackson, angrily.

"No one's going to look for you because we've already explained your absence for the day. And even if they did look for you, no one's going to find you unless they know exactly where to go. Trust me," said Derek. His face then darkened with anger. "And so help me, if I find out you've said otherwise to people, I'll make you regret it."

Jackson became pale and decided not to risk Derek's anger. "Okay, okay, fine. I won't tell anyone, I swear. What excuse did you tell everyone?"

"Your parents think you're a friend's house and the school thinks you're sick," said Derek. "Is that good enough for you?"

Jackson just nodded. "Can I at least get an explanation? Why the heck am I here chained up?"

"Because you have to be," said Artemis. "Look, remember how we thought Lydia was the kanima because you passed the test and she didn't? Well, we were wrong."

Jackson stared. "What?"

"The test failed. Lydia wasn't affected because she's got some kind of immunity to the supernatural, whereas you _were _affected because you weren't in your kanima form. But…" she sighed. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but Lydia's not the kanima. _You _are."

Jackson stared at her before laughing and shaking his head. "You're out of your freaking mind, Moon. I think I'd know if I was some homicidal humanoid lizard!"

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red, making Jackson fall silent. "This isn't a joke, you idiot! You've killed three people, you almost killed Stilinski and I and a few hours ago you paralyzed Danny Armani and half a dozen others!"

"Then prove it!" hissed Jackson. "Prove that I'm this kanima or whatever!"

"You want proof? I can provide it," said Artemis. She loaded up the footage Danny had sent her on her laptop. "Danny e-mailed me the footage you lost and I'm sorry to say that the results aren't pretty. Watch." She then hit the play button and showed Jackson the recovered footage.

Jackson looked horrified to see himself transforming into the kanima. "That…that's _me_?"

Artemis nodded.

"And all those deaths, the attack on Danny…_I _did that?" said Jackson. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I don't know why you don't remember being the kanima or why you're doing this, but you are. When you're the kanima, you're…"

"A monster?" suggested Jackson.

"I was going to say 'an animal,'" admitted Artemis. _But monster works too, I guess. _

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Jackson.

"Sadly, no," said Derek, grumpily.

"Derek!" scolded Artemis. She loved her mate, but he really got on her nerves sometimes.

Derek feigned innocence. "What?" He wouldn't actually kill Jackson, but he had no problem winding Jackson up after all the problems the jock had caused Artemis.

Artemis sighed in exasperation before shaking her head and turning to Jackson. "Can you think of any reason why you might want to go after the victims? Is there anything at all that you remember from when you're the kanima?"

Jackson shook his head. "No. I didn't have a problem with any of them. This doesn't make any sense! Why would I go after Danny, my best friend? And I don't remember anything. Everything's a blank."

Derek sighed. "Swell."

"Okay, well, we'll figure something out," said Artemis. "So far, you only transform at night. So, we've got some time."

Jackson didn't reply at first. He just looked down at his hands. "Can I just be left alone for a while, please?"

Artemis shared a look with Derek, who reluctantly nodded. "Yell if you need anything. We'll hear you."

And with that, they left Jackson alone.

XXX

Meanwhile at the school the following day, Alison was being talked to by her grandfather, who'd summoned her to his office.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Alison, when she entered his office.

"Yes. Sit down, sweetheart," said Gerard. "I heard you were studying tonight with a friend this evening and after what happened last night, I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

_Translation: you want to make sure I'm not going to go near Artemis or get into trouble. _Aloud Alison said, "I'm going over to Lydia's tonight and then I was going to take a drive, clear my head. I'm a bit stressed. My world history midterm's coming up."

Gerard nodded. "Ah, history. It was one of my favorite subjects in school, especially military history. Ever hear the phrase, 'know thy enemy'?"

Alison nodded. "It's from _The Art of War _by Sun Tzu."

Gerard looked pleased. "Very good. Do you know what it means?"

"In order to win a battle, one must first know everything they can about their enemy."

Gerard nodded. "Right again. Your father and I happen to be having that very problem. We've got an enemy that we know next to nothing about. It's killed one of our own among others."

"I've heard," said Alison, quietly.

"Did you also hear that Jackson Whitmore and Artemis Moon are absent today? Apparently, they both caught that twenty-four hour bug that's been going around. Do you know anything about that?" asked Gerard.

Alison shook her head. "No." It wasn't a lie because she didn't know anything about any illness and she hadn't been contacted by Artemis at all.

Gerard didn't look convinced. "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. And I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying. So, I want to ask one more question, and this time with a small advantage."

Gerard then rose up from his chair and pulled Alison's hair back.

"What're you doing?" asked Alison.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "I just want to get a feel of your pulse. Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth."

Alison took a deep breath and calmed herself. Derek had warned her something like this would happen and so he'd taught her how to keep herself calm and her heartbeat and pulse steady so that she could fool any attempt at lie detecting.

"Do you know anything about Jackson's absence?"

"No," lied Alison.

"Is he in trouble?"

"No."

"Does this have anything to do with Artemis Moon?"

"_No_," said Alison, firmly. She then yanked herself free, stood up and glared at Gerard. "Could you cut that out? You're scaring me."

Gerard looked almost apologetic. "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to. I went too far. It wasn't fair of me to use tactics like that. I apologize. You can go back to class now."

_I thought you'd never let me go. _Alison grabbed her bag and headed out, but was stopped by her mother before she went into the hall.

"Alison, we noticed you've been communicating with that odd boy, Stilinski, quite frequently lately," said Victoria.

"Oh, well, you asked me to keep an eye on Lydia and I figured if the best way to do that was to keep in contact with Stiles, since he's had a crush on her practically his whole life," said Alison. "Is that okay?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, it's fine. I just want to make sure you're being sensible."

Alison nodded. "I am."

Victoria sighed sympathetically. "Sweetheart, I know it's hard to not be friends with Artemis anymore. She was your first friend here and you went through a lot together, but it's better that you're not friends anymore. She only would've pulled you down and being apart has made you so much stronger."

Alison sighed and looked down at her hands. "Can't I decide what friends will make me stronger or pull me down?" she whispered.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "You're too young for that. In time, you'll see that this is for your own good. And remember, as long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a teenaged girl."

Alison numbly nodded before returning to her class.

XXX

Later that day, Artemis was in the other room of the safe house, lying on the bed struggling to translate the bestiary while Derek made a food run. She'd made some progress, but not enough to be all that helpful. Derek waved at her when he came back before disappearing into Jackson's room for a few moments. He returned a short while later and sat with her on the bed after shedding his jacket and shoes.

"How's Jackson? He's barely made a peep in hours," asked Artemis.

"Not so great. He's shaken up and keeps looking over the footage that you sent to his phone," said Derek. "I left him some food, but I don't think he's going to eat."

"Can't say I blame him," said Artemis. "I was so freaked out my first full moon and I had some idea of what was happening. Jackson's had none and then we just dropped a bombshell on him that he's been attacking people."

Derek nodded. "How's the translation coming?"

"Not so great. So far, all I've done is confirm what Stiles said he found on the internet, that the kanima punishes murderers," said Artemis. "It's giving me a headache."

"Then stop for a little while and come back to it," said Derek. He quickly took away her notes and shut her laptop before placing it on the bedside table.

"Derek—!"

"Jackson's not going anywhere and you looked stressed," said Derek, firmly. "Just relax for five minutes. Five minutes."

Artemis hesitated but then gave in. "Okay." She snuggled up to Derek and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He ran his fingers through her hair, which seemed to soothe her. That, and hearing his heartbeat almost lulled her to sleep.

"Are you going to sleep?" asked Derek, softly.

"If I stay like this long enough," said Artemis, as her eyes fluttered shut. Lying there with him had made her aware just how tired she was. "I'm spent. You're a good pillow, you know that?"

Derek chuckled. "You can sleep if you need to. I don't mind. I'll wake you later." He actually liked it when Artemis fell asleep in his arms.

"Tempting, but I shouldn't," said Artemis, as she yawned. She couldn't sleep now. She had to stay awake. They had work to do. "Besides, I want to stay awake so I can keep talking to you."

"Okay," said Derek.

"What time is it?" asked Artemis.

Derek pulled out his pocket watch and checked it. "It's almost six."

Artemis opened her eyes and saw the watch. "You still have the watch I gave you? I can't believe it." She remembered all too well when she'd given him the watch. She'd found it in her attic and thought it'd be a good parting gift, so she'd had it engraved for him.

"I could never give it up anymore than you could give up the necklace I gave you, Huntress," said Derek, seriously. He'd never been able to give it up. During the six years they'd been apart, sometimes he'd look at it and try to imagine what Artemis was doing because he missed her so much. "It reminded me of you while I was gone."

"Ah," said Artemis. Her mind drifted back to those seemingly endless six long years Derek had been gone from Beacon Hills. "It was the same for me. I missed you so much while you were gone. Sometimes, at night I'd have dreams I'd gone with you only to wake up and remember where I was. Why did you stay away for long?"

Six years was an awful long time to be away.

Derek sighed. "Partly because the pain from the fire was still so raw, and partly because I was ashamed of myself. It was my fault my family died and I couldn't face it."

"That's not true," said Artemis. She sat up and looked into his eyes. "Derek, what happened wasn't your fault. The Argents stuck to the code back then, but Kate went rogue. She would've found out even if you hadn't gotten close to her. No one made her or asked her to do what she did. She's to blame, not you."

Derek sighed again. "I guess you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right," said Artemis, teasingly. "Derek…was it just because Laura went missing that you came back?" Sometimes, she'd wondered about that. Had it really just been a spur of the moment decision or was there more to it?"

Derek shook his head. "That was only part of the reason. I came back also because I missed you so much and I wanted to see you again."

Artemis smiled and caressed his cheek before tenderly kissing him. "Do you ever think of the future? It's kind of scary. After I finish my junior year, I've only got one more year of high school and then what do I do?" It terrified her to think of the future when at the moment, all she could see was the kanima business and her new life as a werewolf.

"You'll be with me, forever," said Derek. "I'll look after you. And one day, when the time's right, I'll ask you to marry me."

Artemis's heart leapt at the idea of sharing a life with Derek, married and settled down. "Well, when that time comes, I'll say yes." As if she could ever say otherwise. All she wanted was to be with Derek forever.

Derek smiled and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Artemis.

They kissed again, but broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

"Derek, Artemis, you in there? It's me." It was Stiles. "Alison's with me. Can we come in?"

_Leave it to Stilinski to ruin a perfect moment_, said Derek.

_Oh, hush,_ said Artemis, shaking her head. She and Derek sat up. "It's open. Come on in."

The door swung open, revealing Alison and Stiles, who came in and made themselves at home by sitting on the furniture in the room.

"Hey, I talked to Danny. According to him, no one knew about the footage other him, Matt and Jackson," said Stiles.

"So?" asked Derek.

"So, maybe he's the one who took it in the first place," said Alison. "It's his camera. He could've watched the footage when Jackson recorded it and swiped it when he saw what happened and edited it out."

"What, you think Matt has something to do with this?" said Artemis, skeptically. "I don't know. I mean, he's a jerk, but…"

"What did he do?" interrupted Derek. He looked stern and protective. "Has he been harassing you, like Jackson?"

"What? No!" said Artemis. She hadn't yet told him that Matt had been photographing her and Alison like crazy. She hadn't been happy to hear that when Alison told her, but she knew Derek's reaction would be worse.

"You didn't tell him?" said Alison, as her eyes widened.

"Tell me what?" asked Derek, impatiently.

Artemis sighed. _Me and my big mouth. _"According to Jackson, Matt's been photographing me and Alison and can't decide which of us he wants to date," she confessed.

Derek's eyes flashed red with anger. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

"Derek, no!" said Artemis, as her eyes flashed gold. "_No_. We'll deal with Matt later. Can we just stay focused on helping Jackson and figuring this out, please?"

Derek grumbled, but nodded as he settled down. "Do we know for sure if Matt was the one who edited out the footage?"

"No," admitted Stiles. "Anyone with good hacking skills could've done it. But don't you think it's a little suspicious that Matt's the only other person who knew Jackson taped him the night of the full moon and is being so helpful? That just screams guilty."

"Keep an eye him," said Derek. "We need to find out everything we can. We don't know for sure if he's involved." But Derek would've liked it if Matt was, because it would give him an excuse to scare the little creep.

"Okay, let's review what we know," said Artemis. "Jackson tapes him the night of the full moon, but he thinks nothing happened until Danny examines the footage and Matt confirms that it was edited out and looped. So, not even Jackson knew what happened. But why wouldn't they want him to know? To protect him?"

"It makes sense to me. It's like the bestiary says, 'the kanima seeks a friend,'" said Alison. "But why would Jackson go after those people in the first place? What's the connection?"

"Stiles did some research online and I translated a little more of the bestiary. They confirm that the kanima goes after murderers," said Artemis. "What if Isaac was wrong about the reason it went after you later when it didn't touch you at the garage, Stiles? I mean, when Derek and I encountered the kanima at Isaac's house, it didn't attack us. It just took off."

"But it _was _trying to kill me," said Stiles. "It was puppy guarding the pool for two hours, waiting for us to come out."

Derek had a look of realization on his face. "Unless it wasn't. It might've been trying to keep us in instead."

"But that doesn't explain why someone's protecting him," said Alison, frowning. "What's to be gained with all these deaths?"

"Most likely revenge," said Artemis. "But we'll worry about that later. In the meantime, we've got to figure out how to stop Jackson and save him before he loses himself to this thing."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "You seriously want to save him? Arty, are you forgetting this guy tried to blackmail you into turning him into a werewolf and he exposed you to the hunters?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. But that's in the past now," said Artemis. Part of her was still angry and she was never going to become one of Jackson's close friends, but that didn't mean she should not help him.

"She's right. Jackson doesn't know what he's doing," said Alison. "We need to help save him. He's alone. He needs us."

"He's alone out of his own volition," said Derek, coldly. "And he did this to himself. No one forced him to inject himself with the werewolf venom."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't help him!" protested Artemis.

Derek gave her a look. "Huntress, you _hate _Jackson. Why're you so determined to save him?"

"Because he may be a jerk, but he's not evil. And because I feel sorry for him," said Artemis. She sighed. "Derek, I look at him and I see what I could've been if you and Stiles hadn't been there for me after Peter turned me. He's lost, he feels so alone and scared and he needs help, just like I did, all that time ago. And there are people who're going to be affected by all this—Lydia, his friends, his adopted parents. Shouldn't we consider them as well? And regardless of all of that, and his flaws and mistakes, I really do think Jackson deserves to be saved if we can do it."

Derek sighed. He had to admit, Artemis could make a good argument. "Okay, fine. We'll try to save him." How, he had no idea.

Unbeknownst to them, Jackson was silently crying. He'd heard everything and couldn't believe Artemis thought he was worth saving after how cruelly he'd treated her. Despite it all and what he'd become, she wanted to help him. What kind of a person was he?

Suddenly, Jackson felt very strange and his eyes widened in horror when he saw scales forming on his skin and claws emerging from his fingertips. He knew what was happening and he was scared. "MOON, HELP ME!" he yelled.

But it was too late. Jackson transformed into the kanima and escaped from the safe house before they could stop him.

"Oh, crap," said Stiles.

XXX

Two hours and a full-out search later, found Jackson asleep in his bedroom.

It was odd, but as he wasn't killing or paralyzing anyone, it didn't matter. So, with nothing else to do, everyone returned home.

When Artemis finally got into her bedroom to get some sleep, she put the bestiary pages and her laptop on her desk, switched on the light and then nearly jumped out of her skin when saw Lydia sitting on her bed.

"Oh, jeez, you scared me," said Artemis. What the heck was _Lydia Martin _of all people doing in her house in the middle of the night? After the stakeout fiasco, she would've thought she'd be the last person Lydia would want to speak to.

"Sorry," said Lydia. "Your mom let me in. I've been waiting for over an hour to talk to you."

Artemis was surprised as last time she checked; she and Lydia weren't close friends. "No offense, but why come to me instead of Alison or someone else close to you?"

"Because for some insane reason, I think you're going to know exactly what I'm going through, Artemis," said Lydia. Tears were glistening in her eyes. "Something's happening to me and I feel like I'm losing it. Can I talk to you?"

Despite her dislike of the girl, Artemis felt a pang of sympathy for Lydia. She decided to ignore her exhaustion and help. She sat down beside Lydia on the bed. "Yes. You can talk to me, Lydia. What's wrong?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," said Artemis. She was good with secrets. If she wasn't, she'd be dead.

"Remember how I was attacked by an animal at the Winter Formal?" asked Lydia.

Artemis nodded. She couldn't forget. It was Peter that attacked her, not an animal. Technically.

"I lied. It wasn't an animal. I didn't tell anyone because what actually happened is insane," said Lydia. "It was some guy in a leather coat and he had these freaky teeth, like a wolf's only bigger and his eyes were glowing red. And ever since that night, I've been seeing things and knowing things that I shouldn't."

Artemis tensed. _So, Lydia did see Peter attack her. _That wasn't good. "What kind of things?"

"The hallucinations I keep having, and small stuff like phrases or random bits of information. The other day, I was talking to the guidance counselor, Miss Morell, and I said, 'sometimes the people closest to you are the ones holding you back the most.' And…" Lydia went on to describe all the crazy things that had been happening to her since she was attacked and by the time she was finished, she was crying into Artemis's shoulder as Artemis held her.

Artemis was both scared and angry. She was angry that Peter had done something terrible to Lydia that was driving her insane and scared for what would happen to Lydia. "I wish I had an easy answer for you, Lydia, but I don't." _I can't exactly tell you that you were bitten by the Alpha wolf that terrorized me and went on a revenge streak. _

"You don't think that I'm crazy?" asked Lydia, as she looked up and stared at Artemis with wide, tear filled eyes.

"No," said Artemis. She handed Lydia a tissue to wipe her eyes with. _I think Peter did something to mess with you, but you're not insane. _"I don't think you're crazy."

After wiping her eyes with the tissue, Lydia was quiet and gazed at Artemis for a moment before her eyes widened. "Oh my…it happened to you too, didn't it? The freak that attacked me went after you."

Artemis wanted to say no. She wanted to deny it. But she found herself unable to do so. She hesitantly nodded. "Yes," she confessed. "The night before school started, he attacked me in the woods. He didn't mess with me like he's done with you, but he changed my life forever." Nothing in her life had been the same since Peter had turned her that night so long ago.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" demanded Lydia.

Artemis sighed. "Because I can't, for several reasons. One, it'd lead to too many questions I can't afford to answer. Two, unless I expose some serious secrets that aren't mine to tell, they'll either think I'm insane or I'll put people in danger. And three, it won't do any good because the guy who attacked us is dead."

Lydia looked stunned. "Dead? How? When?"

"Not long after the Winter Formal and you don't need to know the how." Lydia didn't need to know the sordid details of Peter's death or that he was a werewolf. The less she knew about the supernatural, the better. Too much information and she'd be in danger and Derek was going to be displeased with this as it was. "I was there when it happened, but I didn't kill him. Can we not go into it, please?"

Lydia looked slightly angry. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because up until now, I didn't know you knew he attacked you and this whole situation is so much more complicated than you think," said Artemis. Where she would even begin if she were to tell Lydia everything, she didn't know. "I can't tell you anything more right now because you'll probably think _I'm _crazy and too much information could put you in danger." Ignorance was bliss indeed. "But I can tell you that while I don't know what exactly has happened to you, I intend to find out and I'll help you. You don't have to feel scared and alone anymore. You're going to be okay, I promise." Of that much she was certain.

Lydia looked both slightly confused and yet relieved at the same time. "Thanks, Artemis."

"You're Welcome. Just promise me you won't tell anyone but Stiles unless he says otherwise about all this. Do you want me to make you some chamomile tea or get you a glass of water? It'll help you calm down," said Artemis. _And give me a few minutes peace. _

"The tea would be great. And I promise to be quiet about this. Artemis, what's all that stuff on your desk?" asked Lydia. She was pointing to the five pages of Archaic Latin on the kanima that were sitting on Artemis's desk. Derek had sent her a copy of the file and she'd printed it out to try and translate.

"Oh, it's something I'm trying to translate. It's just some research for a paper I'm writing," said Artemis, telling a half-truth. "But it's going pretty slowly because my Archaic Latin's a lot rustier than I thought."

"Well, mine's not," said Lydia. "I'm fluent in Archaic Latin."

Artemis stared at her in surprise. "Is there anything you _don't _know?"

Lydia shrugged. "Not really. Can I translate the pages for you or not?"

"Go right ahead," said Artemis. If Lydia could translate the bestiary pages, it'd be one less load off her mind. "I'll go make your tea."

Lydia did more than translate. When Artemis gave her permission to use her laptop, Lydia typed up all the information and even corrected Artemis's mistranslation. The end result shocked Artemis greatly.

"It's not 'friend'? It's 'master'? Are you sure?" asked Artemis.

Lydia nodded. "Positive. It says, '_the kanima seeks a master._' Why? Is that important?"

"Very," said Artemis.

This changed everything.

If the kanima sought a master, then the situation was worse than they thought. Jackson wasn't acting of his own volition, and he hadn't sought out a friend who was protecting him. When he became the kanima, he sought out a master which meant someone else wanted him to kill those people. Someone was _controlling _him.


	7. Restraint

**Restraint**

The following day, Derek and Artemis called a pack meeting before school to discuss the kanima and what they intended to do with Jackson. They all met up at Derek's place.

"Okay, the good news is, the bestiary pages on the kanima are translated," said Artemis. "The bad news is, the information on the kanima's not good and there's nothing here about how to find out the identity of the kanima's master."

"You sure it's not Matt?" asked Isaac. "I'm with Stiles. The guy's evil."

"We're not sure of that yet. All we are sure about is that the kanima's dangerous and powerful and we need to keep an eye on Jackson until we figure out how to stop him," said Artemis.

"Why don't we just let the Argents handle it?" asked Erica. "They're trained to handle this kind of stuff, aren't they?"

"Not like this and we're not letting the Argents handle it because that'll mean Jackson's death," said Artemis, shaking her head. Jackson may have been a creep, but he didn't deserve to die.

"And that's a problem?" muttered Erica. She hated Jackson with a vengeance.

Derek scowled at her. "We're not killing him for three reasons. One, we don't kill unless it's in self-defense or we're protecting the pack. Two, Artemis wouldn't allow it even if we did because she wants to save him. And three, we don't even know _how _to kill him. Chris Argent let loose a full round on him the other night and he just got up and walked away."

"Holy crap," said Isaac, as his eyes widened. "So, what do we do until we figure out what to do with him?"

"We try and find out who's controlling him, keep an eye on him and if we have to confront him, under no circumstances is anyone to face him alone," said Derek, firmly.

No one argued with him.

"What's all this for?" asked Boyd. He'd been looking through Derek's trunk, and it contained strong and heavy shackles and chains.

"They're a precaution for the full moon," said Derek. "You've all gained quite a bit of control and you're doing well, but your first full moon is going to be rough. We're probably going to need these to keep you under control until morning."

Boyd, Isaac and Erica looked unhappy with this.

"But the full moon's coming and if we're locked up, that means you two will be alone against the Argents and Jackson," said Boyd, worried.

The idea of Derek and Artemis being alone against their enemy worried the young Betas, who had no wish to lose them.

"They haven't found us," reminded Artemis.

"Yet," corrected Isaac. "So, why don't we forget about the kanima?"

Derek's eyes narrowed. "We _can't! _This thing is a creature of vengeance and it's taking lives. We have to stop it and we're the only ones who can. And there's something else. Gerard Argent's up to something and he knows more than he's letting on."

"How do you know?" asked Erica.

"There was something about the way Gerard looked at it the night in the alley. He wasn't afraid at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but I'm sure of a few things. We have to find it first. And for all we know, the kanima's master will send it after one of us. I already lost one pack. I'm not losing another," said Derek, firmly. "Understand?"

There were quick murmurs of "yes."

"Good," said Derek. "Now, get to school. While you're out, find out everything you can about Jackson and the murder victims. Find anything that connects them, _anything!_"

Everyone nodded in agreement and then departed for the day.

XXX

Later that day, Artemis, Stiles and Alison met in the school's library.

Because of the cameras watching them like hawks, they had to speak on opposite sides of a bookshelf so they wouldn't be spotted or look suspicious.

"Arty?" whispered Alison. "Stiles? You there?"

"Yeah," whispered Artemis, as she peaked through an empty space on the shelf. "Did your dad give you the file?" Artemis had managed to contact Chris and had him deliver to Alison a copy of the bestiary's information on the kanima.

Alison nodded. "I got it and I read everything. And I wish I hadn't. It's going to give me nightmares for a month. How'd you finally translate it?"

"Lydia came over last night and helped out. It's a long story," said Artemis, not really wanting to go into it. "Don't ask."

Stiles and Alison looked surprised that Lydia had helped Artemis and she hadn't told them.

"She actually helped you? What'd you tell her it was for?" asked Stiles.

"It told her it was for a research paper on a mythical creature," said Artemis, briskly. "Can we stay on topic, please? Anyway, no luck on finding out the identity of Jackson's master, but my boss was right about the kanima being a creature of vengeance. There's a story in the bestiary about a South African priest who uses the kanima to execute the murderers in his village."

Stiles looked less worried. "Okay. So, maybe it's not so bad if it just go after bad people."

"No such luck, Stiles," said Alison, shaking her head. "I read it too. The bond between the kanima and the master grew strong enough that it killed whoever it wanted to."

Stiles' face fell. "All bad. All very, very bad."

"And here's another kick in the pants," said Artemis. "The kanima's supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be until it '_resolves its past which manifested it_.' Whatever that means." Although, it would explain why Jackson's body rejected the werewolf venom.

Stiles frowned. "It probably means Jackson needs a few thousand hours of therapy. But _I've _known that for years and could've told you myself."

Alison's brow wrinkled. "What if it has something to do with his parents, his real parents?" It was no secret that Jackson had been adopted, but no one knew what had happened to his birth parents. Because he'd been adopted, Jackson had been trying to be an overachiever, like he'd had something to prove to someone.

"Does anyone know what happened to them?" asked Artemis.

"Lydia might," said Stiles. "I could talk to her."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I'll ask him," said Alison. "He likes me and maybe he'd be willing to talk, if I told him it might help us help him."

Artemis paled. Though Jackson had been fine all morning, hadn't told anyone where he'd really been the other day and there'd been no trouble from the kanima yet, she couldn't help but worry about Alison. Alison knew how to protect herself and was a skilled huntress, but she didn't have Artemis's ability to heal rapidly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I can't go with you. I have to be in class soon and the rest of the pack's in class too," said Artemis.

Alison nodded. "I can protect myself."

Artemis sighed. "Okay, fine. But if you need help, use this. She reached into her pocket and handed Alison a small stopwatch. "It's rigged to let out a noise only a werewolf can hear. Press it if you're in danger. Me and the others will hear it and we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Alison. She took the stop watch and pocketed it just as the bell rang and everyone had to leave the library.

XXX

It took a while, but Alison managed to find Jackson.

He disappeared out of her sights and just as she was turning down a corner, she ran into Matt Daehler, the guy Jackson had borrowed the camera from and said had taken numerous photos of her and Artemis. Alison accidentally knocked him down when she ran into him.

"Oh, jeez. Sorry, I didn't see you," said Alison, as she helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," said Matt, grinning. "I was just about to come find you, actually. It's Alison Argent, right? I'm Matt. Matt Daehler."

"Nice to meet you," said Alison, as they shook hands. "So, what'd you want me for?"

Matt looked excited. "Did you hear about the underground show this Friday? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning."

"Oh, you mean a rave?" said Alison.

Matt shrugged. "I just call it a party. But I've got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're interested. Would you like to come with me, maybe be my date?"

Alison didn't, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure. That'd be great." Normally, Alison wouldn't have even considered going to a rave, especially with a guy like Matt, but if he was somehow involved with the kanima, she needed to get close to him and find out what he knew.

Matt looked pleased. "Great. So, I'll call you when I've got the tickets and pick you up on Friday at seven. Sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds awesome," lied Alison. "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but do you know where Jackson is? We were studying a few days ago and I need to get my notes back."

"You're not being rude. It's fine. I need to get going anyway. He just went into the locker room," said Matt. "It's down that way and on your right. Hey, can I ask you a question real quick?"

"Sure," said Alison. "Shoot."

"The other day Jackson said your friend Artemis Moon, is secretly dating Derek Hale. Do you know if that's true or not?" asked Matt. "Because I was thinking the three of us could go to the rave together."

_Crap. Derek's not going to like this. _Matt clearly didn't care that Derek would do something drastic to him. "I don't know anything about Artemis's love life. You'll have to ask her. She and I aren't friends anymore anyway," she lied. She didn't know what else to say. With war declared between hunters and werewolves, Artemis and Derek's relationship couldn't be made public. What was she to say?

"Oh." Matt looked disappointed. "Well, even if she says no, you and I will still have a blast."

"Yeah," said Alison. "I can't wait."

"Well, see you around," said Matt.

And with that, Matt left and Alison went into the school's locker room. "Jackson? Jackson, are you here?"

"Yeah." Jackson then emerged from the showers, fully clothed but still wet. But that wasn't what bothered Alison. What unsettled her was the look on Jackson's face. She'd never seen it before. It was so cold and unfeeling and not like him at all. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Uh…forget it. It can wait until later," said Alison. Her training was kicking in. What was it her parents had taught her? _Whenever a situation doesn't feel right, get out. _She tried to leave, but Jackson blocked her exit.

"No, let's talk now," growled Jackson.

"I…I can't. I have to get to class," said Alison.

Jackson shook his head. "No, you don't. You get perfect grades. You can afford to skip one class or two, to talk to me." Jackson then looked almost concerned. "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy."

_Because I'm regretting coming here to talk to you and you're scaring me, Jackson! _Alison wanted to scream, but she didn't. "Please, I need to go." She tried to slip away, but he cornered her.

"Must you? I thought you want to talk," said Jackson. His tone was almost condescending.

"I changed my mind," said Alison. She was getting really freaked out and just wanted to get the heck out of there.

"You sure? You look a little stressed," said Jackson. "Is it Artemis? Is your pathetic little fake ended friendship bothering you?"

Alison didn't reply.

"You know, it's really pathetic how you think no one knows or how you believe Artemis is going to continue sneaking around just to be friends with you. It makes you look beyond stupid. But I guess Artemis is the bigger fool, considering she thinks her little Romeo and Juliet thing with that loser, Derek Hale, is going to last," said Jackson, angrily. "Give her a message from me. He's not good enough for her and if she were smart, she'd dump him like a hot potato."

"Stop it!" cried Alison. "Just stop!"

"Why? What're you going to do if I don't?" sneered Jackson. "You're a helpless little weakling with no one to protect you."

Alison's eyes darkened with anger. "That's a lie." She then reached into her pocket and quickly pressed the stopwatch button, making Jackson cringe and clutch his ears in discomfort.

Within moments, the locker room door swung open, revealing Artemis and Boyd, who looked angry with Jackson. Jackson was looking and acting like he'd just woken up from a dream.

"I think you'd better get away from Alison, Jackson. _Now_," said Artemis. As if to emphasize her point, Artemis extended her claws, which made Jackson look terrified as he backed away. "Boyd, get Alison out of here."

Boyd did. He went over to Alison's side, wrapped a protective arm around her and got her out of the locker room. As soon as Alison was gone, both teenage werewolves rounded on Jackson.

"Now you're going after Alison? What the heck did she do to you, Jackson?" snarled Boyd.

Jackson backed into the wall, looking scared. "Nothing. I don't remember anything! I came in here to shower and then everything's a blank until two minutes ago."

Artemis and Boyd stared at him in disbelief, as they retracted their claws.  
"You seriously don't remember anything up until when Boyd and I came in?" asked Artemis.

Jackson shook his head.

Artemis and Boyd exchanged terrified looks.

"Wait, so if Jackson doesn't remember what just happened…" Boyd's voice trailed off.

"Then the situation's worse than we thought," finished Artemis. This wasn't good. This meant that Jackson's master was controlling him even during the daylight hours and could quite possibly see into Jackson's mind and be watching or listening in right then and there.

"Would one of you please explain to me what's going on?" yelled Jackson.

Boyd sighed. "We can't say much, Jackson. I know this sounds insane, but someone might be listening. The situation's worse than we thought. When you first became the kanima, you sought a master."

Jackson frowned in confusion. "A…a master?"

"Yes," said Artemis. "Someone's controlling you. That's why you've killing and attacking people and why you can't remember anything."

Jackson looked like he was going to be sick. "So, it's not my fault this is happening?"

"Not entirely. The only idiotic thing you did was use that werewolf venom. And until you resolve something in your past, you can't become a werewolf," said Artemis. "We don't know who your master is or the motive, but we're going to figure this out. I promise. But you've got to keep this quiet and say nothing to anyone, got it?"

Jackson nodded and then Boyd and Artemis left the locker room. They had to find the others and fast. They needed to know what had just happened.

XXX

Meanwhile, Stiles was having no luck with Lydia.

He'd asked her if she knew about Jackson's birth parents, but she'd gotten her confidence back and refused to say anything, saying that regardless of whether or not she was broken up with Jackson, his secrets weren't hers to tell.

"Stiles."

Startled, Siles let out a tiny girly squeal before he saw that it was just Erica. "Jeez! Did you have to scare me like that or is it just a werewolf thing?"

"Sorry," said Erica, holding up her hands. "I overheard you talking to Lydia, and you know if you really want to know about Jackson's birth parents, you could've asked me. I know all about it."

"You do? How?" asked Stiles, surprised.

"My dad was the investigating insurance agent at the time," said Erica. "He told me all about it. Jackson thinks he was given up, but that couldn't be further from the truth. His parents didn't give him up. They're dead."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Do you know how they died or if Jackson knows?"

"I don't know if Jackson knows. And I don't remember the details off the top of my head. I'd have to reexamine the files, but I can get that done easily. Call Artemis, and ask her to have a pack meeting in the library during break," said Erica. "See you in an hour."

An hour or so later, Stiles, Artemis and the other Betas met up in the library. They all sat around one of the tables and whispered amongst themselves. Needless to say, Erica and Isaac weren't thrilled when they were informed of what had happened to Alison and it took both Artemis and Boyd's efforts to keep them from going after Jackson.

"We're not killing him and that's _final!_" said Artemis, sternly. Thankfully, they listened to her and sat down. "Erica, what do you know about Jackson's parents?"

Erica showed them the information on her computer. "It's all here. In June of 1995, Jackson's parents were in a car crash. His dad was killed instantly, and his mom lived just long enough for Jackson to be born."

"That's horrible," said Artemis, trying and failing not to picture such a tragedy in her mind. "And Jackson's never known this?"

"Nope. Either he never bothered to look for the information or he just didn't care," said Erica.

Artemis was inclined to think the former as Jackson had always acted like he had something to prove, as though he was making himself better for someone. "Well, this explains a few things. So, until Jackson resolves this somehow, he's stuck as the kanima."

"Which we're going to help him do, _how_?" asked Stiles.

"I have no idea," she admitted. Jackson was probably every shrink's worse nightmare. "So, was the car accident an actually accident or was it deliberate?"

Erica shrugged. "It's inconclusive."

"But if it was murder, then it falls in line with the kanima myth," said Isaac. "He's born of a murder, so he punishes murderers. Maybe it's poetic justice or something."

"That makes sense. But is the justice for Jackson or for his master?" asked Boyd.

No one knew the answer to that.

"And speaking of which, do we know for sure if Matt's the kanima's master?" asked Isaac.

"No. We haven't even found a connection between the victims or any kind of real motive to kill them," said Stiles. "But I definitely think Matt's the kanima's master. I mean, look at me. He's evil. You can tell just by looking at him."

Everyone agreed with him and they decided to try and get proof.

"Artemis Moon, please report to the principal's office," said a voice on the loudspeaker.

_Oh, great. _"I'll be right back." Artemis sighed as she grabbed her bag and trudged down to the principal's office. _What the heck does Gerard want with me now? _

She walked in with a fake smile on her face and spoke to Alison's mother.

"Hi. I was told the principal wanted to see me," said Artemis.

"The principal didn't want to see you, Miss Moon. _I _did," said Victoria. She looked even colder and angrier than usual.

_Oh, crud. _This couldn't be good. "Oh. Okay," she said, finally. "What did you want to see me about, Mrs. Argent?"

"I just wanted to talk. I'm a little concerned about you and my daughter, Miss Moon," said Victoria, as she sharpened numerous pencils. "I've noticed she's been in frequent contact with your little sidekick, Stilinski."

_Stiles isn't my sidekick. He's my best friend. _Instead of saying this, Artemis said, "Is she? I didn't know anything about that. Stiles never said anything to me and I haven't had any contact with Alison since you told us not to." It was a lie and a half, but she couldn't tell Victoria the truth. Not if she valued her life.

"Then perhaps you'd care to explain _this_ to me," demanded Victoria. She showed Artemis a note that Artemis had written to Alison some weeks ago. "If you're not still friends with my daughter, then where did this come from?"

Inwardly, Artemis groaned. _Alison, why the heck did you keep that note? _"That note isn't recent, I swear to you," lied Artemis.

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "When did you give it to her?"

"I gave that note to Alison weeks before she found out about my being…abnormal. I didn't know she'd kept it." _Please believe me. Please. _

Fortunately, Victoria seemed to believe Artemis. But she still looked cold and angry. "I'm glad to hear it. However, should I ever find out otherwise, you won't like the consequences. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," said Artemis. "Can I go now, Mrs. Argent?"

Victoria nodded and Artemis wasted no time in getting away and returning to the library where her friends were waiting.

When Artemis arrived in the library, trouble followed.

The librarian on duty was out cold, and Jackson had climbed up onto the walls and disabled the cameras. He then destroyed most of the lights on the ceiling as he leapt across the tops of the bookshelves. Immediately, Artemis wolfed out and so did the rest of the pack as more destruction followed. Books fell off the shelves and the bookshelves tumbled down like dominoes, the paneling on the ceiling disappeared and the furniture in the library was torn to pieces.

It took all Artemis had not to scream when she saw Jackson behind her, half transformed, glaring and hissing at her. Artemis roared back, but Jackson just shoved her so hard she knocked down an entire cartful of books. The rest of the pack came to her defense, but instead of fighting them, Jackson just took a piece of chalk and wrote on the following on the chalkboard.

_**Stay out of my way. Back off. Or you're all next**_**.**

Jackson then took off through the window and everyone ran from the library before they could be found and accused of the library's destruction. No one said a word and everyone's hearts were pounding with fear.

If Matt truly was the kanima's master, then he wasn't to be underestimated or taken lightly. Everything had just gotten worse.

XXX

Meanwhile, Lydia was on her way to a date with a rather handsome young teenage boy she'd been seeing around the school. They'd met in the waiting room outside of the guidance counselor's office, and they'd met again a few times afterward. The other night he'd returned Prada, her perky little dog to her when he'd run off, and given her a flower and then he'd asked her out that morning and she hadn't been able to refuse.

After making sure she looked nice, Lydia went down to the boy's house. She didn't actually know his name, but she didn't care. She was out to have fun.

Lydia found the door to his beautiful house wide open, and so she went inside. Much to her surprise, she found it empty, save for a wardrobe with a large mirror in its door. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone home?"

"Right here," he said. He appeared from behind her. "Like it?"

"It's lovely. Is this your house?" asked Lydia.

He nodded as he approached her. "It was. I'll tell you all about it. But first, did you bring the flower I gave you like I asked?"

Lydia shook her head. "I couldn't find it." She'd lost the small blue flower he'd given her the previous night.

"That's okay. Maybe you could just kiss me instead."

Normally, Lydia would've refused, but she found herself drawn to the boy and unable to deny him his request. She rested her forehead against his as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss intensified. It was almost romantic and like a dream, but then it quickly turned into a nightmare.

When Lydia pulled away for air, she saw the boy's reflection in the mirror and was horrified. His reflection was that of the lunatic who'd attacked her, but he was burnt and injured. Suddenly, the beautiful house vanished and was replaced by the old burnt down Hale house.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He either didn't notice her distress or he didn't care.

Lydia just backed away, horrified and scared. _It can't be him. It can't be him. Artemis said he was dead. He's dead. _She then screamed before collapsing and crying into her knees.

He took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. And I've never even mentioned my name to you. It's Peter. Peter Hale."

Peter Hale? Why did that name ring a bell? Then Lydia remembered. Peter was Derek's uncle who'd been in a comatose with half his face burned for six years and who'd disappeared some weeks ago. But none of that made any sense. How did a burnt comatose victim have enormous fangs and attack both her and Artemis?

"But at least you know you're not actually crazy. Well…not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally, I think you're going to pull through with minimal post-traumatic stress and maybe a year or two of nightmares," said Peter. He sighed. "I had a plan, you know. A really brilliant plan. But if there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you."

Lydia hugged her knees to her chest and didn't reply. She was his backup plan? What the heck was he talking about? Was he insane?

"Your immunity makes you the perfect Plan B. You wouldn't turn from the bite and you wouldn't die. But you would be able to do one very important thing for me," said Peter. "That boy you think you've been seeing via these hallucinations? That's me at a younger age, Lydia. Sorry for the deception, but it was necessary in order for you to do your job properly."

Lydia couldn't help but look up and ask. "What job?"

Peter just grinned. "You're going to bring me back."


	8. Raving

**Raving**

Artemis crept along in the shadows as she followed Jackson.

For the past few hours, she'd been trying to track him down. He may not have had a scent while in his kanima form, but his human form had a scent that was easy to follow. She followed him to where a long line of people were buying tickets for Friday's rave. By the looks of things, the rave was going to be where he launched his next attack, but who the victim would be, she had no idea. But nevertheless, they had to stop him.

Everyone had been trying to track down Jackson guess his next move ever since they'd found out the kanima had claimed another victim. A young couple had been living in the woods in a trailer and the husband had murdered by the kanima. But the wife hadn't been attacked by the kanima, but the shock and trauma caused her to have her unborn baby early and then after the baby was born, someone had suffocated her. Most likely, it was the kanima's master who'd done it.

With five deaths and still no connection between the victims, everyone was becoming more and more desperate to stop Jackson and his master and find out who exactly his master was. Tempers were running high and Derek's protectiveness was also increasing. He increased the number of training sessions to teach the pack how to control their inner wolf and protect themselves against the kanima and the Argents. No one protested or argued with him as they all agreed that it was better to be cautious and safe than dead.

Artemis watched from her hiding place as Jackson bought himself a ticket for the rave. She was then spotted by Matt, who was also in line buying tickets for himself and Alison.

"Artemis? Artemis Moon, is that you?" asked Matt.

_Crap. _Matt was the _last _person she wanted to talk to. She was still ticked off about the photos and had half a mind to turn him over to Sheriff Stilinski. But for now, she had to keep an eye on him and play nice.

She faked a smile as she emerged from her hiding place and came up to Matt. "Matt, hi."

"I've been looking for you. I tried to find you at school, but you disappeared," said Matt. "Did you hear someone trashed the library at school?"

_How could I not? I was there. _"Yeah, I did. Can't believe someone would actually do such a thing. I hope they catch those lunatics," she said. "So, how much are the tickets?"

"Seventy-five dollars. Why? You looking to go to the rave on Friday?" asked Matt.

_Seventy-five dollars! _Seventy-five dollars for one stupid ticket for one stupid party? Artemis didn't want to pay that much money, but the rave's location was secret and the only way to get the information was to buy a ticket. What choice did she have?

Artemis nodded. "Yes."

"Well, if you're going alone, why don't you come with me as my date?" asked Matt. "I'll pay for our tickets."

Artemis would rather date the kanima, but instead she politely said, "Matt, that's nice of you to offer, but I'm going to have to decline. You seem like a nice guy and I'm flattered, but I can't go out with you. I've already got a boyfriend. So, thanks but no thanks."

Matt looked disappointed. "So, Derek Hale really is your boyfriend?"

Artemis made a mental note to punch Jackson for telling Matt about her love life. "Yeah, he is. So, please excuse me." She was next in line after Jackson, who purchased a ticket for himself before taking off.

Unfortunately, he seemed to scare the ticket seller, a young pretty black girl in her twenties, so she took off with the two guys behind her who collected the ticket fee. Thus, preventing Artemis's chance at going to the rave. For now.

XXX

Meanwhile, Chris took Alison down to the hospital morgue.

There were things he needed to show her and things she needed to tell him if they were to survive all of this. Alison had good intentions, but the time had come for her tell Chris what she knew for everyone's sakes.

"Dad, why am I here?" asked Alison.

"Because you need to be," said Chris. He pulled back the cloths covering the faces of the two recent victims. "This man here, Sean, he was killed by whatever this creature is. Gerard believes it's a kind of shape-shifter that hasn't been around for centuries."

Alison nodded. "The thing you shot outside the club the other night."

Chris nodded. "Yes. Gerard believes it to be a creature from a legend known as the kanima," he said. He then beckoned to the other body, the woman. "This woman, Jessica, she was killed after her baby was born. The police think a second party may have been involved, which confirms Gerard's belief that the kanima has a master, someone who's controlling it. That means two killers, Alison. One human, one not."

Alison didn't reply. She already knew this.

"You know, the question I had after Gerard told me about our family was, 'why us?' He quoted me one of Winston Churchill's sayings. '_The price of greatness is responsibility._' Personally, I think it's more about knowledge," said Chris. "But we know the truth and we know about the world. That makes us responsible for the victims, especially this couple and their newborn daughter. And not just them, but anyone who doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?"

Alison nodded. "I get that this isn't a lecture, it's an interrogation," she said, softly.

Chris's face softened. "That depends on what you know, on what Artemis knows. When she asked me to give you that manila envelope, she said it was important. Which means she either knows what's going on or she's involved and trying to stop what's happening because she thinks it's her responsibility," he said. "Now, I didn't look in the envelope, but I think I can guess what was in it. Artemis stole the bestiary files on the kanima and translated them, didn't she? And she's getting close, very close."

"How do you know that?" whispered Alison. She hadn't told her father anything. How could know how close Artemis and the pack were getting to the kanima?

"The cameras in the school library were destroyed, but the damage was still there along with that warning on the chalkboard," said Chris. "But do you really think a little high school fight can explain all that damage? We know something happened there. And we also know that you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying and a baby girl was orphaned. That makes you responsible."

One tear slid down Alison's cheek. He was right. Of course he was right. She'd kept quiet because she thought she was helping, but she'd only caused more trouble and more lives were being destroyed because she'd been quiet.

Chris placed his hands on Alison's shoulders. "Alison, listen to me. Artemis may be a strong werewolf with a powerful pack and Alpha behind her, but she may be in over her head and might get herself killed. I don't want that to happen. She means as much to me as you do. But I can't help you protect her if I don't know what's going on. So, if your friend means anything to you, you'll tell me what you know. Starting with what information she has."

Not knowing what else to do and worried that Chris was right, Alison told her father all that she knew. Everything.

XXX

After losing track of Jackson, Artemis turned to her boss, Dr. Deaton for help.

He was more than happy to assist, and the pack met with him at his office a few hours later. Artemis let them in with her key.

"Dr. Deaton, you here?" asked Artemis.

"Yes." Dr. Deaton appeared in the doorway. "So, before we begin, I've got ask something. Is the plan to save Jackson or to kill him?"

"Killing's the last resort," said Derek, firmly. "We're going to try and save him if we can."

Dr. Deaton looked pleased. "Good. Then, why don't you introduce to your new pack and then we'll get started?"

"Sure. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, this is my boss, Dr. Deaton," said Artemis, beckoning to her boss and the young Betas. "Dr. Deaton, these are my friends and pack members, Isaac Lahey, Erica, Reyes, and Vernon Boyd."

"Pleasure," said Dr. Deaton, as he shook their hands. "Follow me."

They followed Dr. Deaton into Artemis's work area and Dr. Deaton placed a number of glass jars, each one marked and containing something useful against the supernatural, onto the table. "Be careful what you touch," he warned. "Some of this can be quite potent against non-humans."

None of the wolves moved to touch the jars.

"So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" asked Isaac.

"No, I'm a veterinarian," said Dr. Deaton, as he examined one of the jars.

"Don't bother asking. He won't answer," said Artemis. "My boss is a man of many skills, talents and secrets." She still knew next to nothing about her boss or how he knew what he did about the supernatural, but she wisely kept her questions at bay, because now wasn't the time to divulge into her boss's past.

"Indeed," said Dr. Deaton, as he put down the jar he was examining. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"What about an effective offense?" suggested Boyd.

Derek shook his head. "No. We already tried. I nearly killed it the other night and Chris Argent unloaded a full clip onto it. It just keeps getting back up."

Dr. Deaton frowned in thought. "Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Just one. It's hydrophobic," said Erica.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

Artemis shook her head. "No. Jackson's not afraid of water and he's a strong swimmer. He's captain of the school's swim team."

"Then we may have a solution of sorts," said Dr. Deaton. "You see, essentially you're trying to capture two people, a puppet and a puppeteer. With the last two deaths, one killed the husband but the other had to kill the wife. Do we know why?"

Erica snapped her fingers in realization. "She was going to have a baby. Jackson's mom died when he was born, and she was probably murdered, so maybe Jackson couldn't bring himself to let his mom's fate become another's."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" asked Isaac.

"Because the kanima goes after murderers, and if Jackson had killed the woman, he would've hurt the baby too, making him a murderer," said Derek. "The baby was innocent, so he couldn't do it. Hence why his master had to finish the job."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer too, Isaac?" asked Boyd, frowning.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had been." Knowing what kind of man Isaac's father had been, didn't make Isaac at all surprised that he might've been a murderer before the kanima took him.

Dr. Deaton frowned in thought before his face lit up in realization. "Hold on, the book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima, also affects its master?"

"Meaning what, that we can catch them?" asked Derek. "Both of them?"

Dr. Deaton nodded.

"Then we better get started on a plan and fast," said Artemis. "We don't have much time. The rave's tomorrow night and I bet a week's salary Jackson's next victim is going to be there."

And with that, they all talked until they finally formulated a plan.

XXX

The next day at school, Stiles picked up Artemis and Isaac and drove them to school.

They had a plan to catch the kanima and his master, but unfortunately, they had no way of getting to the rave. They had no tickets and no knowledge of where the rave was going to be held that night.

"It's driving me nuts. There has got to be some way to get tickets or find out where the heck this stupid rave is," said Artemis, as she got out of the car.

"I doubt it. It's a secret show. There's only one way and it's a secret," said Stiles.

"Hey, Artemis!"

The three of them turned to see Matt approaching them.

"Matt, hey. What's up?" asked Artemis.

"I was just wondering if you'd gotten any tickets for the rave tonight," said Matt.

Artemis shook her head. "No. Did you?"

"Not at that ticket booth we were at last night, no. But I managed to snag three online. You can have it if you're still interested in going," said Matt. "Maybe you, I and my date could hang out at the party? You might as well accept it and come. Everyone's going to be there."

Artemis hesitated, but then nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."

Matt looked thrilled. "Great." He reached into his pocket and handed her a ticket. "I'll see you there, gorgeous." He then walked away, leaving Stiles and Isaac fuming and glaring at him.

"Remind me again why I can't punch him and break his nose?" asked Isaac. "I mean, he does know about Derek. So, why is he still acting like that?"

"Because he's a jerk and an idiot, that's why. And get in line. The next time I see that evil freak, I'm telling my dad about his photos of Artemis and Alison," said Stiles.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she pocketed the ticket. "Guys, calm down. Until we have proof that he's evil, Matt's not high on my list of problems right now. Let's just get to practice."

Both boys agreed as lacrosse practice would help them take the edge off their anger.

"Are you sure Jackson and his master are going to be at the rave tonight?" asked Stiles.

"Positive. You didn't see Jackson buying his ticket last night. He was like a mindless zombie," said Artemis. "And since Jackson's master had to finish the job last time, chances are the master's going to be there to make sure Jackson does as he's told this time."

"Good point," said Isaac.

After morning lacrosse practice that day (which Jackson was noticeably absent from and also ticked off Coach Finstock who didn't like having his team players disappear and miss practice so close to the championships) Isaac managed to score two more tickets from a guy who was selling them at school and then Stiles got a call from Alison, asking him to tell Artemis to meet her in an empty classroom.

Worried that something was wrong, Artemis went to the empty classroom and found Alison there, appearing to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"I'm sorry for this, Arty. I know you said we shouldn't talk like this anymore, but I didn't know what else to do," said Alison.

"It's okay," said Artemis, gently. She gazed at Alison with concern. "Ali, your heart's racing like a train. What's happened? Did Gerard or your mom do something?"

Alison shook her head. "No, it was my dad. We talked last night and I ended up telling him some things…he and Gerard know about the last two murders, they know that there are two killers and they know that…"

"It's okay," interrupted Artemis. She was worried about this, but not very much. "Gerard and Chris worry me, but it's your mom that concerns me the most right now."

Alison frowned. "My mom? Why?"

Artemis sighed. "The other day, I got called into the principal's office, but it wasn't Gerard who wanted to see me. It was Victoria. I think she's catching onto us, about us still being best friends I mean. She had one of the notes I gave you a few weeks ago. I told her it was from before you found out I'm a werewolf, and I think she believed me, but she was still asking all these specific questions and threatening me."

Alison looked worried. "Oh, gads. I'm so sorry. I know which note you're talking about. I kept it because it really helped me and I didn't think she'd find it. It wasn't signed and I didn't know she knew your handwriting. I thought it'd be okay."

"Well, be more careful next time," said Artemis. There was no need to lecture Alison on her foolishness when she'd been punished enough. "In the meantime, you and I have to stay away from each other and not communicate unless it's completely necessary to do otherwise. I can't protect you if I'm dead."

"Who says I'd let you die?" said Alison. She wasn't joking.

Artemis smiled and then they shared another hug. "Everything's going to be okay. Just try and be safe, Ali."

"You too, Arty," said Alison.

They then parted ways, not knowing that Victoria had witnessed everything and was beyond furious. Artemis was going to pay dearly for this.

XXX

After school ended, Artemis and Stiles went to her work to pick up the supplies they needed from Dr. Deaton before the rave.

"Good. You've come. I've got what you need right here," said Dr. Deaton. He placed a jar of mountain ash on the table along with a syringe and a vial of medicine.

"What is this stuff?" asked Stiles.

"This is ketamine. We use it on dogs, but this is a higher dosage. This is what you'll use on Jackson. If you can get close enough to him to inject it, you should be able to slow him down long enough to buy you some time," explained Dr. Deaton, as he held up the medicine bottle. He then picked up the jar. "And this is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles, and only you."

"Why me?" whined Stiles.

Artemis gave him a withering look. "Because you're the only one of us who's human and can touch that stuff. That jar contains powdered bark from the mountain ash tree, and it can protect humans against the supernatural."

Stiles looked uneasy. "That sounds like a lot of pressure. Can't I get a less pressure-filled task?"

"No. Not unless you want to be the one to inject the ketamine into Jackson," said Artemis.

"In that case, I'll take it," said Stiles, as he took the jar. "Are you sure this stuff actually works?"

"Let me put it this way: Peter came here looking for Artemis, but couldn't go near her because I made a barrier with mountain ash. It kept her safe. There are many defenses against non-humans here. This office, for example, is line with ashwood so that people like Artemis can't give me a hard time," explained Dr. Deaton.

Stiles looked both impressed and stunned. "Wow. All that from powdered wood. So, what do I do, just pour a circle around the building and then Jackson and whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"Partly, but there's more to it than that," said Dr. Deaton. "They'll be trapped, yes. But this will only work if you believe it will. See it in your mind's eye and use your force of will to make the mountain ash work as a protective barrier against the kanima and its master. You have to believe it will work for it to actually work. Understand?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, get going. Time's running out," said Dr. Deaton.

Artemis and Stiles nodded and then departed with their supplies.

XXX

The plan was simple.

Stiles would lay down a protective barrier of mountain ash around the building to trap Jackson. Isaac, Erica and Artemis would go inside, use the ketamine on Jackson and try and find out more about his master. Derek and Boyd would be outside in case trouble followed. What none of them knew was that the Argents knew of Jackson as well and intended to stop him and his master once and for all.

Artemis got out of the car and went inside, praying things would work out smoothly for once, but no such luck. She smelled Alison and her heart skipped a beat. "Oh, crap. Not here. Not now!" she muttered to herself. What was Alison doing at the rave?

It didn't take long for Artemis to find Alison, and much to her disgust she was at the rave with Matt, and clearly on a date. She silently fumed and eventually caught Alison's gaze, at which point Alison excused herself from Matt to talk to Artemis in a private area of the building.

"Artemis—" began Alison, but she was cut off.

"Normally, I wouldn't care who you dated, but in this case…Alison, why in the name of all that's holy are you here with _Matt Daehler_, of all people?" Artemis couldn't believe Alison. This was the guy who'd been photographing them like crazy and trying to pick who to date, and whom they suspected was the kanima's master. "You know what he's like. Why are you here with him?" As if the timing and the place wasn't bad enough!

"Matt asked me the other day to come here with hhim and I said yes. I didn't know what else to do. If he the kanima's master, then I have to keep an eye on him somehow," said Alison. "And I'm also here because…"

Artemis quickly caught on and then mentally berated herself for not questioning Alison further in school that day. "Alison, what the heck did you tell Chris?" she demanded. If Chris knew, he might've told Gerard, which would mean their plan was going to burn up like straw.

"Everything," she admitted. "He's outside with Gerard and other hunters. They plan to take care of Jackson and his master for good."

Artemis felt angry. "Take care of them? You mean _kill _them!" she said, as her voice rose in volumes. She couldn't believe Alison had done this. "What didn't you tell me about this earlier? Don't you trust me?"

Alison looked offended at Artemis's accusation. "How can you ask me that? Artemis, I trust you a lot more than I trust a lot of people, including my own family! But more people are dying. What was I supposed to do?"

"Alison, I get that you want to help protect people, but what you don't understand is that we have a plan and now, they're going to mess it up!" said Artemis, angrily. Had the moon not been so close to becoming full, Artemis might not have been so angry with her friend.

"And _you _don't understand that my dad is trying to help me protect you!" blurted out Alison.

Artemis stared in stunned disbelief. "What?"

"My dad's worried that you're in over your head and said that if I cared about protecting you at all, that I'd tell him what I knew! Okay? I was just worried about you and didn't know what else to do!" said Alison, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Artemis bit back her anger. She had to. Alison was only trying to help her. She couldn't blame her for that. And Artemis knew she couldn't afford to be angry with Alison and she had no right to be. Not when she had a secret of her own.

"Alison, I'm sorry," she said, as she hugged Alison. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm the worst best friend in the world. I'm sorry. I'm just scared of what's going to happen. We have a plan to catch the kanima and its master, and if Gerard and your dad screw it up, we're all dead."

"You're not a bad friend. What do you want me to do?" asked Alison, as they pulled apart. "I'll do anything to fix this. Just tell me what to do. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Tell Chris and Gerard anything to get them away from here, and then get the heck out before you get caught in the crossfire. And if you run into trouble, you either use that stopwatch I gave you or you use your arrows. But just get out of here before you hurt," said Artemis, firmly.

Alison nodded. "Arty…do you hate me now?" she asked, tearfully.

"I could never hate you, Ali," she admitted. "Sisters and friends fight, but at the end of the day, we've got each other's backs. Just go while you still can."

Alison nodded. "Okay. Always best friends…"

"Forever sisters," finished Artemis. Their friendship was far from over. "I'll see you later."

Without waiting for a reply, Artemis left the scene as she alerted Derek. _Derek, code red. The Argents are here for Jackson. We've got to move fast. _

_Copy that_, said Derek.

Artemis then went to find Isaac and Erica, and she found them still looking for Jackson. "Guys, we need to talk. Now."

Isaac and Erica followed Artemis to a corner of the room and then she filled them in on what was happening. "…and now I've got to make sure the Argents don't completely ruin the plan, which means one of you has to inject Isaac with the ketamine." She handed it to Isaac when he held out his hand. "When you find Jackson, inject this into a blood vein. Go for the neck, because that'll be the easiest. Once he's out, you get him away from the crowd. And whatever you guys do, be careful and don't get yourselves killed. I don't want to lose you."

"We'll be careful, Artemis. We promise," said Erica. "Come on, Isaac. Let's find Lizard Boy."

Isaac followed Erica into the crowd to look for Jackson.

Artemis stepped outside to find Stiles and tell him what was happening, only end up flying through the air and falling onto the ground unconscious when Victoria hit Artemis with her car. Victoria then stepped out of her car and carted Artemis away to another room in the building where they'd be left alone and began setting her plan in motion.

XXX

While Stiles managed to complete the barrier and get it to work, Derek and Boyd took down half a dozen hunters and forced Chris and Gerard to retreat. Isaac and Erica managed to find Jackson and inject him with the ketamine, which knocked him out and allowed Isaac to drag him into an empty room in the building and stick him on a chair.

The door then swung open, and Erica prepared to defend herself and Isaac, but she backed off when she saw it was just Stiles.

"Whoa, hey!" said Stiles, holding up his hands. "It's just me. It's just me." He then shut the door behind him. "Is Jackson okay?"

"That's what we're going to find out," said Isaac. He extended his claws and moved as if to attack Jackson, but Jackson grabbed Isaac's wrist and forced him down. Isaac moaned in pain before backing away. "Okay, let's not do that again."

"Agreed," said Erica, warily. "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out."

"Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get," said Stiles. "Let's just hope that the kanima's master decided to make an appearance."

Suddenly, Jackson's eyes shot open. "I'm here," he said. His voice sounded distorted, like more than one person was speaking. "I'm right here with you."

Everyone froze and tensed for a moment before taking a few cautious steps forward.

"Jackson, is that you?" asked Stiles.

"Us," he corrected. "We're all here."

That sent a cold chill down everyone's spines. It was like someone was possessing Jackson, like you'd see in those cheesy Hollywood films.

"Are you also Matt Daehler?" asked Erica.

Jackson just cackled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Well, that didn't confirm or deny their suspicion, but it certainly increased everyone's fear.

"Are you the one who's been killing those people?" asked Isaac.

"We're the ones killing murderers," he snarled.

"So, all the people you've killed so far—" said Stiles.

"Deserved it," he interrupted, snarling.

Stiles exchanged looks with Isaac and Erica before turning back to Jackson. "We've got a little rule book called the bestiary. It says you only go after murderers."

Jackson smirked. "Anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So, the people you've killed are all murderers?"

Jackson nodded. "All. Each. Every one."

"Then who did they murder?" asked Erica. "Who did they kill?"

Jackson's answer shocked and horrified them all. "Me. They murdered me."

Now, seriously frightened and panicking, Stiles, Erica and Isaac backed away as Jackson began to transform into the kanima. Realizing they were out of ketamine, the trio ran out of the room and tried to barricade the door, but the kanima just broke through the wall and disappeared from their sights. In the process, it killed its next target—the ticket seller girl who'd been afraid of Jackson, before vanishing.

Not knowing what else to do, Stiles, Erica and Isaac ran outside, only to find that Stiles' barrier had worked. Isaac and Erica couldn't cross it and neither could Derek. It worked. Which was a good thing. Or was it?

XXX

In another room of the building, Artemis slowly came to. She was lying on her stomach on the floor. She felt incredibly weak, her throat and lungs were on fire, her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was being hit by a car. "What…?"

"Hello, Artemis."

Artemis blinked several times to clear most of her vision and saw Victoria hovering above her, looking positively smug. There was a vaporizer which was pumping the room full of wolfsbane gas. "Mrs. Argent, what…?"

"You know, you really should take a leaf out of my father-in-law's book. '_Know thy enemy_,'" said Victoria. "If you had truly known your enemy, you would've known that I have no tolerance for being lied to, especially when it comes to Alison. Your little ruse fell through today and I've decided to put a stop to it. I won't allow my daughter to be associated with filth like you. So, I'm going to take care of you, permanently."

_Crap. _Artemis had messed up badly. Victoria had discovered her friendship with Alison was still continuing and now Artemis was paying the price for it. Why hadn't she been more careful?

Victoria inhaled a long whiff of the wolfsbane gas. "Lovely fragrance, wolfsbane. This is my favorite. It's incredibly potent, which is good for you, as it means you won't last as long as your pathetic boyfriend did when Kate shot him."

Artemis coughed and rolled onto her side. "My pack…they'll find me," she rasped. She wasn't going to plead for mercy, because she knew Victoria wouldn't give it.

Victoria shook her head. "No, they won't. This room's sound proof. Not even your precious little pack will hear you if you howl out for help. So, you're helpless." She circled around Artemis like a predator. "And you know what the best part is? No one will ever know I did anything. You see, I checked your school records and I know you had a pretty severe case of asthma before you were turned. Everyone will think you had an asthma attack and couldn't reach your inhaler. It'll be a tragic accident."

_Tragic, yes. Accident? No. _This was murder. Artemis wanted to wolf out and use her strength to get out, but she could barely move due to the pain she was in, and she barely had enough strength to feel her link to Derek, much less use it to call him for help.

"There are three ranks in that of werewolves, Alpha, Beta, and Omega," said Victoria. "But what're you, Artemis? My guess, an Alpha's mate. So, what does that make you? You're not quite an Alpha, not quite a Beta and not really an Omega, either. Which kind of makes you nothing, doesn't it? And that's not good, especially since I saw a circle of mountain ash around the building and none of your little friends, which means you're all alone. Don't you know that a werewolf can't survive alone?"

"I'm not a nothing and I'm not alone," said Artemis, faintly.

Victoria couldn't be more wrong. She then called out to Derek one last time before curling into fetal position. _Derek, I love you. _It was of some small comfort to know that he'd know that even when she was gone.

XXX

Meanwhile, while outside with Stiles and the others, Derek was trying to find Artemis. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and he was worried. Suddenly, he heard her through their link. _Derek, I love you_, but it sounded faint and like a good-bye, and then he felt agonizing pain coming from her.

"Artemis?" he murmured.

For a moment, he didn't know what was happening, but then he saw Artemis lying on the ground with Victoria looking down upon her. It took him less than a second to realize that Artemis dying at Victoria's hand. Derek couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't _let that happen.

"What'd you say, Derek?" asked Stiles.

"Stiles, break the line!" said Derek.

Stiles stared in disbelief. "Break it? Why?"  
"Artemis is dying!" yelled Derek. "Just break it, _NOW_!"

Stiles didn't even hesitate. He broke the circle, which allowed Derek to enter the building.

Once inside, it took him very little time to find Artemis. He ran to his destination, broke down the door and found her trapped in a room full of wolfsbane gas and she was at Victoria's mercy. Derek immediately wolfed out in anger and protectiveness of his mate.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" roared Derek.

Victoria looked furious. She tried to attack Derek with her knife, but Derek was ready for her. He dodged her blows, disarmed her and then pinned her to the wall by the throat. His claws were extended and he was ready to make her pay for what she'd done. But something made him stop.

"Derek," said Artemis, faintly. She managed to sit up a little. "Derek, please. Don't. Be better than her. For me." She then collapsed again, and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Derek emitted a growl as he tightened his grip on Victoria. Artemis was right. He needed to be better than Victoria. He wouldn't sink to her level. He'd do as Artemis asked, for her. But that didn't mean Victoria was getting off scot-free.

"Be grateful for Artemis's compassion, Argent. Next time, you go after someone I care about, you won't be so lucky," he snarled. He then left a long scratch on Victoria's cheek as a reminder before knocking her out.

Derek then turned his attention to Artemis. He scooped her up into his arms and took out of building. He then got her into his car and took her to his place, where Dr. Deaton was waiting with medical supplies.

The evening had been a complete failure. Jackson and his master were still on the loose, no one knew for certain who was Jackson's master, a girl had been killed, and they still had Gerard to deal with. But at that moment, Derek didn't care. His pack was safe, Stiles and Alison were safe and more importantly, Artemis was safe.

Derek watched in painful anxiety as Dr. Deaton tended to Artemis.

"How is she?" asked Derek, when he'd finished.

"Artemis inhaled a lot of wolfsbane, but thankfully you got her out in time. I've given her something to speed up the healing and take away the pain. She needs to rest and get good night's sleep, but she'll make a full recovery," said Dr. Deaton, gently. "All in all, she's a very lucky girl."

Derek heaved a sigh of relief. He needed to hear that. He'd been so afraid he was going to lose his Huntress forever, which was something he wouldn't be able to bear.

"Thank you," said Derek, gratefully.

Dr. Deaton just nodded as he packed up his supplies. "I'm just a call away if you need me."

He left and then Artemis stirred.

"Derek?" she said, hoarsely as her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm right here, Huntress," said Derek. He took her hand in his and stroked her face with his other. He could feel her fear and worry and made it slowly disappear as best he could. "Don't try to talk right now. Just save your strength. You took a big hit, but Deaton says you're going to be okay." _As if I'd ever let you be otherwise. _He'd sooner die before he let anyone take Artemis away from him.

"What happened?" she asked, faintly.

Derek sighed. "We can talk about it later. All you need to know is that everyone is okay for now, even Victoria. Right now, I just want you to focus on getting better and heal. Do you want to stay here with me tonight?"

Artemis nodded as tears pooled in her eyes. Of course she wanted to be with him. After what just happened, she felt afraid and shaken. She needed to feel safe and protected. She would feel that as long as she stayed with Derek.

"Okay. I'll cover for you with your mom. Just give me a sec." Derek took Artemis's phone from her purse and sent a text to Melissa Moon, saying that Artemis was spending the night at a friend's house and would be home the following day and that Melissa needn't worry about her.

Once that was done, Derek slipped off Artemis's shoes and jacket and tucked her into his bed. He then shed his own shoes and jacket and slipped into the bed with her. She curled up with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding Artemis like that reassured Derek that she was alive and safe and hadn't left him.

_I love you so much, Huntress, _he said, softly.

_I love you too, Derek, _said Artemis.

They eventually fell asleep listening to the soothing sounds of one another's heartbeats.

XXX

On his way to his car, Dr. Deaton found the school's guidance counselor, Miss Maran Morell, who was also his younger sister, waiting for him. She was leaning on his car with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hello, Maran," said Dr. Deaton.

"Alan," said Miss Morell.

"Do I even need to ask why you're here?" asked Dr. Deaton. As if he didn't already know.

She shook her head. "No. We need to talk, Alan. Sometimes I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it."

Dr. Deaton sighed. "Maran, if I want your opinion, then I'll make an appointment with the Guidance Office," he said. He wasn't in the mood for his little sister at the moment.

Miss Morell raised a skeptical eyebrow. "From the looks of things, I think you could use a little guidance. Are you really going to leave all this up to a couple of kids?"

"They're more capable than you think," said Dr. Deaton, stubbornly. "Especially Derek and Artemis. Derek's young, but he'll make a good Alpha."

"It's not Derek that concerns me. It's Artemis. There's so much more to her than we first suspected. Do you know how many werewolves can defy and reject their own sire, take an Alpha for a mate and yet still assert themselves as their mate's equal and have their own authority in the pack?" said Miss Morell. "Or have such a strong bond with a mate, for that matter?"

"Very few," he admitted.

Artemis had no idea of what she was truly capable of or what she was meant to be.

"You know as well as I do what Artemis has the potential to be, what she'll one day become. It holds great consequence on their future, and yet neither she nor Derek has the slightest idea about it. Don't you think they deserve to know about that?" said Miss Morell. "This is a matter of no small importance, Alan."

"And that's exactly why Artemis will be told when she's ready to know, not before," said Dr. Deaton, firmly. "Artemis has enough on her plate as it is and she was nearly killed tonight. She'll know the truth when the time's right."

Ever since Artemis was bitten by Peter, Dr. Deaton had had his suspicions about Artemis and if he was right, they were going to be confirmed before too much longer. She deserved to know, but not yet. When she was ready, she'd know everything. But not before.


	9. Party Guessed

**Party Guessed**

Lydia was not sleeping well.

Her nightmares of Peter were becoming increasingly worse and this time, she woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. She sat up in her bed, a weepy mess. "Artemis said you're dead. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she whispered.

Peter appeared beside her on the bed and shook his head. "Because I may be dead, but I've still got plans. Plans that I need you to help me with," he said. "Now, I promise that everything will go back to normal, but that'll only happen if you do every single thing I ask you."

Lydia swallowed painfully. "Fine. What do you want?" At this point, she'd do anything to be left alone and given her life back.

"Good girl," he said. "Now, let me explain a few things. Timing is key here, Lydia. It all needs to happen on the next full moon. Do you know what they call this upcoming full moon? A Worm Moon. They call it that because it's the last full moon of winter and the worms literally crawl right out of the earth as it thawed. Sounds like a rebirth, doesn't it?"

Lydia nodded and then she remembered something. "But the full moon's tomorrow night. That's my birthday." She was going to bring a guy back from the dead on her birthday? That sounded terrible.

Peter nodded. "Exactly. And your birthday is always the highlight of the year, isn't it? All the youth of Beacon Hills want to go to your party. So, we're going to make it a very exciting one. And if you don't…well, let's just say, you won't want to defy me. I think it's best we just stick with a plan and go with it, don't you?"

Not liking what Peter was implying, Lydia nodded again. "Yes," she said. "But why me?"

"Because, Lydia, you're not only beautiful and incredibly intelligent, but you're also immune," replied Peter.

"Immune from what?" asked Lydia, tearfully. What was he talking about? What could she possibly be immune to?

"Oh, that's right. Artemis didn't tell you, did she? She thinks the less you know, the safer you'll be. That couldn't be further from the truth, in my opinion. Well, I might as well fill you in. Being the last one to know sucks, doesn't it?" said Peter, sympathetically. "You see, when I attacked Artemis, I bit her, just like I did you. I had a plan for her, but it fell through. It wasn't the same plan I had with you, because unlike you, she's not immune. When I bit her, she changed."

"She changed into what?" asked Lydia, dreading the answer.

Peter smirked evilly. "Isn't it obvious? Artemis is a werewolf." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "Let me show you."

Lydia then saw Peter in his Alpha form and most of his memories, and she ended up screaming again before passing out.

XXX

Meanwhile, Matt was dropping off Alison after the rave.

On the way, he had to stop to put gas in his car and Alison took the time to look over Matt's camera to try and find the photos Jackson had told her about. Much to her horror and disgust, Matt had countless photos of Artemis and Alison. There were photos of both girls at school, at lacrosse practices and games, even at home and at Artemis's job. It was lucky Matt hadn't caught Artemis with Derek in these photos or seen Artemis wolfing out.

_Jackson wasn't kidding. Matt is obsessed with us. _Derek and her father would go berserk if they saw what was on Matt's camera. Alison felt unnerved by it all, but she put the camera away and pretended all was well when she saw Matt finish up putting gas in the tank.

Eventually, they pulled into her driveway and took a moment to talk.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. Tonight was amazing," lied Alison. _It was perfect except for my first fight with Artemis, someone getting killed and the plan to capture Jackson and his master falling through. _Alison hadn't seen Artemis since she'd run off and it made her worry that something was wrong.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" asked Matt.

"Shoot," said Alison.

"What's the deal with you and Artemis Moon? I mean, you said you're not friends anymore, but you guys seemed like sisters back at the rave," said Matt.

Alison sighed. _Great. He saw us. How do I explain this? _"It's kind of complicated. My parents don't really approve of Artemis being my friend, so…"

"So, you have to hide it so neither of you gets grounded for the rest of your lives," finished Matt. "I get it. Secret friendship. It's classic."

"Hmm," said Alison, not knowing what else to say.

"So, can I see you at Lydia's party tomorrow?" asked Matt.

Alison nodded. "Sure. I'll see you there."

Matt smiled. "Can't wait."

Alison then left the car and went into her house. Never before had she been so glad for a date's end as she had that night. Matt gave her the creeps and it wouldn't surprise her one bit if he was the kanima's master.

XXX

The following day, Artemis was a little tired, but she was healed up and had regained her strength. She was ready to help in the fight.

No one knew what to do with Jackson. It didn't seem like he could be saved and he couldn't be killed either. Derek was unsettled. He'd seen a lot of things, but never anything like the kanima. And worse yet, every new moon was making Jackson stronger. They still didn't know who the kanima's master was and it scared everyone to hear that the kanima's master was seeking revenge for his own murder. Some of them were starting to think the kanima's master was a ghost.

But they had no time to dwell on that. The full moon was that evening and Artemis was helping Derek unload the shackles and chains they had to use on their younger pack members. Isaac frowned at the mark inside of the lid of the trunk that contained the chains and shackles. It was the same as Derek's tattoo.

"What's that mark and what does it mean?" asked Isaac.

"It's a triskele," answered Boyd, before Derek could speak. "The spirals mean different things—past, present, and future. Mother, father and child."

"Very good," said Derek, impressed. "Do you know what it means to me?"

"Alpha, Beta and Omega?" guessed Boyd.

Derek nodded. "Exactly. It's spiral. It reminds us that we can all rise or fall to one another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can become Betas or even Omegas."

"All the more reason to stay in a pack, so none of us become Omegas," said Isaac.

Artemis and Derek nodded.

"Precisely," said Artemis.

"Uh, guys, is all this really necessary?" asked Erica, eyeing the chains and shackles warily.

"Yes," said Artemis, seriously. "This is only Isaac's second full moon. You and Boyd are just about to face your first. The first full moon's always the roughest and until you've gained a little more control and found your anchors, this is _very _necessary. When the moon goes up, you're going to be forced to turn, everything you feel will be amplified, worse of all, you'll be little more than a mindless animal tonight."

Erica and Boyd exchanged uneasy looks.

"Guys, it'll be okay," assured Isaac. "My first full moon was kind of rough, but I feel a lot stronger now. We'll pull through. It'll be okay. This is the price we pay for what we've gained, but in the end, it's worth it." A little discomfort on the full moon was a small price to pay for the family and friends he'd gained.

Hearing that eased some of Erica and Boyd's unease, but they still turned to Artemis for advice. She'd been bitten like them, she knew what to expect.

"Artemis, this is your fourth full moon, right?" asked Boyd.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah."

"And you were in total control during the last one," said Erica.

"Yes. Why?" asked Artemis. Where were they going with this?

"What happened to you during your first two full moons?" asked Boyd.

Artemis sighed. Her first two full moons weren't something she liked to think about as they were very unpleasant memories. "Short version? My first full moon, I was just a mindless animal. I felt like doing things that I normally wouldn't even _consider _doing, and part of me liked it. But I was stopped and managed to control myself the rest of the night. There was a moment when I felt free and powerful, but it didn't last long. Then my second full moon, I thought Derek had been killed and I was ticked off at Lydia and Jackson, and the full moon caused me to almost lose myself in my anger and grief. Now, do you see why you need these?"

Isaac, Boyd and Erica nodded.

"But you gained control and obviously, you didn't hurt Jackson or Lydia, so what stopped you? How'd you get from then to where you are now?" asked Erica.

"Derek," said Artemis, as she gave her boyfriend an affectionate smile. "I was lucky." _If it hadn't been for Derek helping me stop Peter, heaven alone knows where I'd be now. _"And so are you. Tonight is going to be rough, but it'll be over in a few hours. We'll get you through tonight and eventually, you'll be in control like us, I promise."

"Can't wait," said Boyd. "So, how long are you staying, Artemis?"

"As long as I'm needed before I have to leave," replied Artemis. She couldn't stay all night. Derek had decided one of them had to search for Jackson and Artemis was the one to do it. He was reluctant, but decided it'd be safer for her rather than trying to keep three inexperienced Beta wolves under control on their first full moon. "I have to go look for Jackson, but I'm just a call away if Derek needs backup. Don't worry guys. It'll be okay." She wasn't worried about controlling herself. True, she'd be a little cranky, but she wouldn't shift against her will.

The inexperienced Betas still looked worried, but not as much anymore. It seemed Artemis was good at allaying fears. Sometimes.

Before long, Erica and Boyd were chained up to the wall by their wrists and ankles. Already, the sun had set and the moon was rising, which forced their transformations. They were struggling against it and judging by the noises they were making, it wasn't going well. Isaac was fairing no better as Artemis helped Derek chain him up. He struggled against his bonds, and his eyes kept flashing gold as his fangs and claws came out.

"How're you guys not feeling this?" asked Isaac.

Neither Derek nor Artemis showed any sign of losing control or giving into their inner wolf like Isaac and the others. They were in total control.

"We _do _feel it. We feel every second of it. But we learned control and we found anchors," said Derek. "You need to do the same. You need to find something meaningful to you and when you do, you bind yourself to it and use it to keep your human side in control."

"What're your anchors?" asked Isaac.

"For me, it's Derek," said Artemis. "We're bonded as mates, but even before that happened, he was my anchor. He makes me feel safe and stronger."

"Is Artemis your anchor, Derek?" asked Isaac.

Derek nodded. "Yes. But you don't need a mate for an anchor. It can be anything. Something special from your life or even a strong emotion. It depends on the person," he said. He then finished up with Isaac's bindings. "You should be okay now. But once you find your anchor, you'll have better control on a full moon."

Isaac looked a little relieved.

When everyone was chained up and ready for the full moon, Artemis and Derek left the room to say their good-byes before separating for the night.

"What is it?" asked Derek, noticing the look on her face.

"Derek, am I really your anchor?" asked Artemis. She'd just realized she'd never asked Derek about his anchor nor known what it was until now.

Derek nodded. "At first, I only maintained control with anger. But then I met you and all that changed. Even before I realized I was in love with you and we became mates, I felt protective of you and something about you kept me human and gave me better control than ever. Especially now, you're what keeps me going."

Artemis felt very touched to hear this. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That has to be one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me. I love you, Derek," she said, as she kissed him.

"I love you too," said Derek.

"Are you _sure_ I shouldn't stay here with you to help?" Keeping three inexperienced werewolves on a full moon under control wouldn't be easy, even for an Alpha of Derek's skill and power.

"Positive. One of us needs to be looking for Jackson and since I'm the Alpha I'll have a better chance at keeping them under control than you," said Derek. "Just promise me you'll be careful and if trouble arises, you'll get the heck out of there." After nearly losing her to Victoria, Derek's level of protectiveness had increased and he was hesitant about letting her go now.

"I promise. As long as _you _promise you'll call me if you need backup. Deal?" said Artemis. She'd feel considerably better knowing he'd call her for help if needed.

"Deal," agreed Derek. He kissed her once more. "You should go. Be safe."

"You too," said Artemis. She pecked his cheek and then left.

XXX

Stiles was making himself busy trying to find a connection between the murder victims.

None of this was making any sense. How could six people have murdered the same person? It was crazy as well as impossible, which meant there was some other connection between them. They were all in the graduated class of 2006, but that was the only link between them. His dad's theory about them all being in Mr. Harris's class had fallen through the murder victim at the rave. And that meant there was something else.

"Hey," said Sheriff Stilinski, as he walked by Stiles' room. "What're you doing?"

"Homework," lied Stiles.

Unfortunately, Sheriff Stilinski saw through the lie. "You got all your homework done already and spring break's next week. What're you really doing?" he asked, suspiciously.

_Busted. _"Satisfying my own curiosity?"

Sheriff Stilinski didn't buy it. He knew his son all too well. He walked into the room and closed the 2006 Beacon Hills High School Yearbook. "We brought Harris in this morning for questioning and we're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"All of them?" asked Stiles.

He nodded. "Enough of them."

"With what proof?" demanded Stiles. Granted Harris was a lousy teacher and hated Stiles, Stiles couldn't see any reason why Harris would risk his beloved teaching career like this. Where was the motive and the proof?

"You remember the couple at the trailer? The tire tracks match that of Harris's car."

Stiles shook his head. "That's not enough." He tried to go through the yearbook again, but his dad stopped him.

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the man's wife died," he said. "It's got a bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein. Something about imagination and knowledge."

Stiles immediately knew what quote it was. "Let me guess, '_Imagination is more important than knowledge_.' I saw the same car parked outside the night of the rave." He'd spotted the car's bumper sticker when he'd been having trouble with the mountain ash barrier and it had helped him out considerably.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't seem surprised. "That means you're a witness and you're going to have to give a statement."

"But what about the girl who was killed at the rave? She wasn't in Harris's class," pointed out Stiles. It didn't make any sense. "And what does Isaac's dad have to do with Harris?"

"It doesn't matter, Stiles. The tire tracks put Harris at the scene of three murders," said Sheriff Stilinski. "That's condemning evidence."

Stiles shook his head and began leafing through the yearbook again.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and shook his head. He really didn't understand his kid sometimes. "Stiles, what's with you? I thought you hated Harris."

"I don't hate him. He hates me. And if he's behind all this, then lock the psycho up," said Stiles. "But there's something missing. There's got to be something missing."

"Stiles, does your desire to solve this have anything to do with your friend Isaac Lahey?" asked Sheriff Stilinski. He'd noticed Isaac was hanging around with Stiles and Artemis a lot.

Stiles sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess since Isaac's mine and Artemis's friend, I'd like to help him find some closure. Help him figure out who killed his dad, you know?" It wasn't a total lie, as Stiles knew Isaac did want answers as to who had killed his father and why.

Sheriff Stilinski's face softened. "Well, that's real good nice of you, kiddo. But you…wait." The expression on his face changed as he saw one of the photos on the page Stiles was looking at. "The swim team."

Stiles looked closer and saw that all the murder victims were on the 2006 swim team and the coach at the time was Isaac's father.

XXX

That night, Alison, Artemis and Stiles went to Lydia's birthday bash.

They were all dressed nicely and prepared for whatever lay ahead of them. Stiles was quite excited as he cared a lot about Lydia and had bought her a great present with Artemis's help. They arrived, expecting a great party with countless guests, loud music, great refreshments and a lot of fun, but so far it was a complete disappointment. There was music and all that, but hardly any guests whatsoever.

Artemis and Stiles walked around, looking for Alison.

"So, let me get this straight, all the victims were on the 2006 swim team?" said Artemis.

"Yep. And Isaac's dad was the coach," said Stiles. "It makes sense, doesn't it? The kanima's master is afraid of water and all the victims were swimmers and he hated them with a passion."

"I guess so," said Artemis. In a way it did make sense. Somewhat. "So, who could it be? Another student or a teacher from that graduating class?"

"There's always Matt," reminded Stiles. "But other than that, I have no clue. I don't know who's missing or who we haven't thought of that might hold a grudge against that swim team and Isaac's dad."

"Well, at least you found _something_. It's the first lead we've had in days. Meanwhile, I still haven't found Jackson. I was looking for hours, but it's like he just vanished. I can't pick up a trail and I haven't seen him anywhere," said Artemis.

"We'll find him sooner later," said Stiles.

They stopped walking when they came onto the patio which led to the pool. Alison then made an appearance and came up to them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Jackson's not here."

"Yeah. _No one's _here," said Stiles. "I'd like to believe it's just early, but I think we all know why no one's showed up."

No one had come because of Lydia's new reputation as the town's resident nutcase and nobody wanted to go near her now.

"Well, we have to do something," said Alison. "She's one of my best friends and we have been ignoring her for a while. She needs our help."

Artemis scowled. "Speak for yourself." She clearly remembered the night Lydia had come to her for a shoulder to cry on. Artemis had been up most of the night with her, trying to help. "And besides, she's been ignoring Stiles for the past ten years. We don't owe her a party."

Alison and Stiles stared at Artemis in disbelief, having never heard her be so rude before to anyone or anything—ever.

Artemis then realized what she'd said and winced and looked apologetic. "Sorry. Ignore me. The full moon's making me cranky." She may be retaining control over her inner wolf, but her emotions and were amplified along with her already enhanced senses, and it was making her testy.

"Are you going to wolf out or anything?" asked Alison, cautiously.

Artemis shook her head. "I should be fine. Derek wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

"She's got a point," said Stiles. "Besides, I think Alison's also right. I mean, Lydia got involved in this whole mess because of us. Don't we owe her the chance to get her normal life back?"

Artemis sighed. She had to admit her friends were right. "Okay. I can probably use my status as co-captain of the lacrosse team to get the team and some other people here. Stiles, you know people who can get this party going, don't you?"

Stiles nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "Let's get this party started."

Half an hour and a few dozen calls later, Lydia's birthday celebration took off. It was a bit hit and the life of the town. For a while, it was almost enjoyable but then Artemis spotted Jackson and immediately became alert. She watched him as he got a glass of punch from the fountain and Lydia smiled at him, glad that Jackson could make it.

If only she knew that Jackson's presence there was anything but a good thing, then maybe she wouldn't look so pleased to see him there.

"Want some punch?"

Startled, Artemis looked up and saw Lydia with a tray of glasses of punch. "What? Oh, yeah. Sure. I'd love some. What kind is it?"

"It's not store bought. It's my own recipe," said Lydia. "It's strawberry lemon with a little secret ingredient to make it special."

"Sounds great," said Artemis. With them getting their butts royally kicked, Matt's obsession with her and Alison, the kanima and everything else, a drink actually sounded great right about then. Artemis took a glass of punch off the tray. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," said Lydia. "Enjoy the party." She then walked off and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

Artemis sighed to herself before swallowing all her punch in one go, only to regret it instantly. _What the heck—?_ Artemis dropped her glass, causing it to shatter. She almost doubled over in agony. Her throat was on fire and she felt sick. She managed to run to the bathroom and vomit, before curling up on the floor. She slowly breathed through the pain as her healing kicked in. After a few moments, she felt better.

Slowly, and shakily she rose up from the floor and then left the bathroom. Someone had spiked her punch with wolfsbane. She wanted to know who and she wanted to know why, and she wanted to know _now. _

Artemis then heard Alison cry out, and immediately ran to her friend. She found Alison freaking out in the corner, looking scared and almost crying. Artemis knelt down beside her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Alison? Alison! Alison, look at me!" said Artemis.

Alison then snapped out of it. "Artemis?"

"I'm right here," said Artemis.

Alison immediately embraced Artemis tightly. "Oh, gads. I thought you were…I thought I saw you…"

"What, Alison?" asked Artemis, as she pulled away. "What happened?"

Alison swallowed painfully. "I…I had an argument with Matt about the photos on his camera. I saw them and he's definitely insane. Anyway, he stormed off after I told him to leave us both alone or I'd tell Stiles' dad about it, and I went to find you, but then I saw you dead and I couldn't do anything."

Artemis's brow wrinkled in worry. "You had a hallucination," she said. But how was that possible? Unless… "Alison, did you have some of Lydia's homemade punch?"

Alison nodded. "Everyone's had some. Why?"

Artemis's heart sank. "Come with me. We need to see that punchbowl."

Both girls went downstairs to the fountain of punch and saw numerous wolfsbane petals floating in the orange-pink liquid. Worse, everyone at the party was going completely bug nuts and they all had a glass of punch in their hands or had already drunk some.

"Crap," muttered Artemis.

It wasn't just Artemis's glass that had been spiked. The entire punchbowl was spiked. Lydia had obviously done it, but why?

"Artemis, what is this stuff?" asked Alison.

"It's wolfsbane," said Artemis.

"Oh, crud," said Alison, horrified. "Okay, you find Stiles. I'm going to find Lydia. Go!"

Artemis nodded and then went to find Stiles. She found him slumped against the wall, trapped pretty deeply in a hallucination. Unlike with Alison, Artemis couldn't snap him out of it as quickly and easily, which made her turn to desperate measures.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but you'll thank me for this later," said Artemis. She grabbed him and plunged his face into the pool for a few moments before pulling him back up. He was breathing hard and no longer trapped. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to have to change my policy about not hitting girls," said Stiles.

Artemis grinned in relief. "Yeah, you're fine."

"What the heck just happened? I thought I saw…"

"Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. It was a hallucination," interrupted Artemis. "The punch is spiked with wolfsbane and it's making everyone here go completely bonkers. Alison's looking for Lydia and I lost sight of Jackson."

"Crap," muttered Stiles. "We've got to find them."

Artemis nodded in agreement and then they set out to find Lydia and Jackson.

Their efforts were fruitless and the night grew steadily worse as everyone succumbed to the effects of the spiked punch. Then something else happened.

Despite screaming protests that he couldn't swim, Matt was tossed into the pool by two inconsiderate jerks and then all fell silent when Jackson appeared and pulled Matt out of the water. The murderous look on Matt's face could've killed them all. He then left with Jackson and Artemis followed with Alison and Stiles behind, only to stop in their tracks in slight horror by what she saw.

Matt was in the street and the kanima was standing protectively in front of him.

Their original theory was correct.

Matt was the kanima's master.

Before Artemis could confront Matt, he took off with the kanima into the night and then the sounds of police sirens filled the air. Within moments, Sheriff Stilinski pulled into the driveway, looking upset.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't reply. He just looked regretful as Chris pulled up in his car, got out and walked over to Alison. Chris looked grief-stricken such as Artemis had never seen before.

Alison paled and her heartbeat picked up speed. "Dad, what happened? Where's Mom?"

Tears glistened in Chris's eyes. "Alison…"

"No!" cried Alison. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "No! No! No, Dad, if this some sick training session, you'd better tell me now! Where's Mom?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

Alison then broke down and had to be held by Chris, who comforted her as best he could. Alison's mother, Victoria, was dead.

"Sheriff, what happened?" asked Artemis, quietly. She couldn't believe Victoria was truly gone. It didn't seem possible.

"Mrs. Argent was found dead in the woods half an hour ago," said Sheriff Stilinski. "It's the same M.O. as the other murders. By the looks of the crime scene, she was out hunting, but she was hunted instead."

Artemis and Stiles were horrified.

Granted Victoria was evil and had tried to kill Artemis, but her family deserved better. Alison had just buried her aunt. How was she going to survive the loss of her mother? How was Chris going to survive the loss of his wife so soon after his sister's death? No one deserved that kind of grief. Not even the Argents.

Could the night get any worse?

XXX

Apparently, it could.

Despite some problems in the beginning, which involved Derek having to fight yet not hurt his Betas as they went nuts due to the full moon, things smoothed out after a while. Boyd and Erica had discovered that they were mates and each other's anchors. That was enough for them to calm down and for Derek to keep them under control.

What was most surprising was that Isaac hadn't attacked Derek at all. He had broken free of his chains and actually helped Derek out with Boyd and Erica. At that moment, the worst of it had passed and it was quiet. Boyd and Erica were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on the sofa, and Isaac was sitting next to Derek on the other couch.

"So, you found your anchor," said Derek.

Isaac nodded. "Guess I did."

"What is it, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Derek.

Isaac swallowed painfully. "My dad."

"Your father?" said Derek, in disbelief. "Why him?" Isaac's father had been a monster in almost every way possible.

"It's not what you think. I was thinking about the man he used to be before my mom left. Before he went nuts and became a monster," said Isaac, as a tear slid down his cheek. "He used to be a great dad. That's the guy I miss. That's who my anchor is."

Derek's face softened as he squeezed Isaac's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what he did. If I could change what happened to you, I would."

"It's okay. I've got a new family now," said Isaac.

Derek smiled. "Yes, you do."

Where there were once loners and outcasts, there was a family united together. Nothing would ever change that if Derek had any say in it.

"Well, you should be okay now, so get some sleep. You looked exhausted," said Derek.

Isaac nodded and then curled up on the couch after Derek rose up and provided him with a blanket and pillow. He was asleep within moments.

Derek then went to get some air. He stepped outside his front door and took a moment to take in the chill night air, which helped him relax a bit. But his moment of relaxation ended when he heard footsteps. He looked and was surprised when he saw Lydia approach him in a sleepwalking-like state, and she knocked him out by blowing a blue powder onto his face.

Eventually, Derek started to come to and when he did, he was too weak to move or defend himself. Lydia was dragging him through the old Hale house and placing him near where Peter had been buried. Peter had been buried underneath the floorboards and now that grave had been dug up thanks to Lydia.

"Lydia. Lydia, stop," he begged.

Lydia either didn't hear him or she didn't care. Either way, she wasn't doing as he asked. She just grabbed Derek's arm, put it in Peter's grave and placed his hand into Peter's.

"Lydia, please. You don't know what you're doing," said Derek. He mentally berated himself for not foreseeing this. Of course Peter would've had a backup plan to bring himself back and Lydia would be the perfect one to enact his plans because of her immunity to the bite. Clearly, she had no idea what she was doing or she wouldn't be doing this.

The moon then reached the right position and Lydia aimed a mirror in the moonlight, causing the reflection to bounce off the many reflective surfaces in the room and hit Peter's grave. Derek then underwent some pain before Peter emerged from his grave, still in his old attire but now fully healed and alive.

Derek could sense Lydia's panic and he wanted to help her, but he didn't have the strength. He could only watch as Peter stood up and faced them.

"I heard there was a party," said Peter. He smirked at the looks on their faces. "Don't worry. I invited myself."

That was all Derek saw before he passed out.


	10. Fury

**Fury**

Derek felt like he was trapped in a dream.

There was nothing but bright white light all around him and then he heard a voice calling out to him from somewhere.

"Derek? Derek, can you hear me? Derek, wake up! We don't have much time!"

Suddenly, Derek cringed at the sound of an ear-splitting noise. His eyes then shot open and he was breathing hard. His vision cleared and he saw Dr. Deaton kneeling beside him, looking relieved.

"That sound…" said Derek. "What was it?"

Dr. Deaton smiled as he held up a dog whistle, which made Derek roll his eyes. He then tried to stand up, only to almost fall down again as Dr. Deaton eased him onto the staircase.

"Easy," said Dr. Deaton. "You're going to be weak for several hours. Take this. It'll help speed up the strength recovery process."

Derek took the offered bottle of liquid and downed it in one gulp, wincing at the foul taste. Then he remembered what happened and saw the place where Peter had burst out of the floor. "It actually happened," he said, horrified. Part of him had been hoping it'd just been a nightmare. Having Peter back was not a good thing. What if he went after Artemis again?

"Don't worry," said Dr. Deaton. "You're still an Alpha. You're still an Alpha. He's just a Beta now, thank heavens. But as for where he is, I don't know."

"Then how about you tell me how you knew I was here and why you're helping me," said Derek. Dr. Deaton was a nice guy, but Derek had always had a suspicion there was more motive to Dr. Deaton's continued help. It couldn't just be out of the goodness of his heart or because Derek was Artemis's mate.

"Your pack called me. When they woke up and found you missing, they got worried and asked me for help," said Dr. Deaton. "I took a shot in the dark about what happened to you and found you here. As for why I keep rendering assistance, well, helping your family used to be a big part of my life. Helping you specifically is because of three reasons. One, I made a promise to your mother. Two, you're a good man who's done a good job taking care of your new pack. And three, because I know how much Artemis loves you."

Derek was surprised at this. He then frowned as he recalled something his sister had told him. "You're the one my sister talked about. She said you were like an advisor."

Dr. Deaton nodded. "She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely. What Peter managed to do, doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence and cunning. He's going to come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way into your mind and prey on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only one who can help you stop Gerard, but you cannot trust him."

"Who says I do?" demanded Derek. Peter had lost his trust a long time ago. "Artemis, Stiles, my pack and you are the only ones I trust." He trusted Artemis most of all. She loved him and she would never betray him. "Next time I see him, he's going to get it."

"I'm aware," said Dr. Deaton. "But remember to keep Artemis close to you. She's the one you should trust the most and she keeps you human, so to speak."

Derek nodded. "Have you heard from Artemis?"

"Not for a while," said Dr. Deaton. "She called me when you didn't answer your phone. She said that Matt is definitely the kanima's master, Victoria was its latest victim and she was going to talk to Sheriff Stilinski with Stiles. But I think something's wrong. Artemis made that call to me more than an hour ago. Now, she's not answering her phone and neither is Stiles. You need to find her and fast."

Derek's blood ran cold and then suddenly, he felt Artemis's fear and heard her cry for help. He felt angry when he saw the danger she was in at the hands of the enemy. "She's in trouble. I've got to get to her. Can you stay with the Betas? I don't want them getting caught up in this." His Betas were exhausted and had just endured the full moon. They were in no condition to fight the kanima and its master.

Dr. Deaton nodded. "Go. I'll keep them safe. Protect Artemis."

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He left as quickly as he could. _Hold on, Huntress. I'm coming to help you. _

XXX

After Chris took Alison home, Sheriff Stilinski took Artemis and Stiles to his office at the police station and they tried to persuade him that Matt was behind the murders.

Unfortunately, Sheriff Stilinski was having a hard time believing a teenage boy was behind all the mayhem of recent weeks.

"Stiles, you really expect me to believe that this kid murdered all these people?" he said, skeptically.

"Yes," said Stiles. "Trust us, it's him. Dad, look, everyone knows that the police looks for connections in murders, and everyone except for Victoria Argent is connected to the swim team. Artemis, talk to my dad, please."

Artemis sighed. "Sheriff, it's true. It's hard to explain how we know this, but you've got to trust us. It's him."

"Yeah, he took Harris's car," said Stiles. "He knew that if a cop found tire tracks at the scene of the murders and enough of the victims were in Harris's class, they'd arrest Harris!"

"Okay, fine," said Sheriff Stilinski. "I'll allow the remote possibility. But what are you guys not telling me and where's the motive?"

"We're not actually sure about the motive. But there's something else. Matt's been obsessively photographing me and Alison for weeks," admitted Artemis. "We should've told you, but we didn't want to believe it at first, because we heard about it from Jackson. But then Alison saw the photos on Matt's camera and confirmed it."

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes darkened with anger. "That's it. We're going over the evidence and find some way to nail this little freak." If there was anything Sheriff Stilinski hated, it was people like Matt doing stuff like that.

Stiles and Artemis shared a look of relief.

"We should look over the hospital stuff first," said Stiles. "They have cameras. Matt might've shown up on one of them."

"Good point," said Artemis.

They went over the hospital security tapes the night the wife of the man had died. So far, there was no luck except for catching the back of Matt's head. Stiles insisted it was Matt and even pointed out that Matt was wearing a leather jacket, but that fell through when Sheriff Stilinski said he knew millions of people who wore leather jackets, including Artemis, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. But then they caught him. The footage showed Matt talking to Artemis's mother.

Artemis immediately called her mother's cell phone and turned on the speakerphone. "Mom? Hey, it's me. I need to talk to you about something. Have you got a minute?"

"_Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?_" asked Melissa.

"Remember the night that woman who had a baby died? We think we may have idea as to who did it, but we need your help," said Artemis.

"_Okay, first of all, who's 'we'? And second, of course I remember that night. But do you know how many people I talk to and see every day?_" said Melissa, warily. "_Besides, I already talked to the police about this, sweetie._"

"I know, I know, I just…Mom, I'm going to send you a photo. Tell me if you recognize him," said Artemis. She quickly used her phone's camera to take a photo of Matt's image and sent it to her mother. "Do you recognize him?"

"_Uh…yeah. I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall,_" said Melissa. "_Artemis, what exactly are you up to?_"

"Mom, I'll explain later. I've got to go," said Artemis. She hung up the phone and gazed at Stiles and his dad. If Matt had left a footprint in the hospital, then that left a number of possibilities to be explored and evidence to discover.

Sheriff Stilinski quickly skimmed through the files. "There was a shoe print that we found alongside the tire tracks at the trailer sight."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders: the trailer, the hospital and the rave," said Stiles.

"Four actually," said Sheriff Stilinski. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

Artemis and Stiles' eyes widened.

"What? When?" asked Stiles.

"Just a few hours before you got there," said Sheriff Stilinski, grimly.

"Okay, Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's pattern, what's four?" asked Stiles.

"Four's enough for a warrant," said Sheriff Stilinski. "That and those photographs of Artemis and Alison are more than enough to convince me. Artemis, call your mom back and ask her to come by as soon as possible. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk and tell them to let Mrs. Moon in when she gets here."

"On it," said Stiles.

He then left the room and Artemis called her mother back. Melissa agreed to come by and identify Matt officially.

"She's on her way here," said Artemis, as she hung up her phone. She then noticed the look on Sheriff Stilinski's face. "Sheriff…?" Artemis turned around and saw Stiles coming in. He was being held at gunpoint by none other than Matt.

"Matt," said Sheriff Stilinski, as he held up his hands. "It is Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I can guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt looked patronizingly at the sheriff. "You know, it's funny you say that when I don't think you're fully aware of just how right you are."

"Matt, come on. I know you don't want to hurt people—"

"Oh, actually, I _do_ want to hurt people. _Several _people," interrupted Matt. "You three weren't on my list, but that could easily be changed, just like with Victoria Argent. After all, I'm still pretty mad that you refused me, Artemis."

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened at this confession. "What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask, Sheriff. I want several things," said Matt. "Starting with all of you removing your cell phones from your pockets. Do it. NOW!"

Everyone obeyed Matt's orders. They had no choice.

Then Matt forced them to take Sherriff Stilinski down to the cells and handcuff him to the wall before he marched Artemis and Stiles back up to the office where they destroyed all the evidence they had on him, both on paper and on the computer. Fortunately, Artemis managed to send a message to Derek using her link and was able to get a plea of help to Chris off without Matt knowing. Normally, she wouldn't have gone to the Argents, but desperate times called for quite desperate measures.

"Done," said Artemis, as she switched off the computer. "So, Matt, since all the people you hated and are dead and deserved, since they killed you first—whatever that means—I trust we're done now. The evidence against you is gone. What more do you want from us?"

"Plenty," said Matt, evilly.

Artemis's heart sank when a car pulled in. Her mother's car. _Oh, crap. Not now! _

"Sounds like your mom's arrived, Artemis," said Matt.

Artemis's eyes darkened with anger and flashed gold. "Matt, don't you dare hurt my mom. She doesn't know anything. Just let me tell her that there was a mistake and she can go back to work. Please. Just let her go. She's innocent."

Matt shook his head. "Afraid I can't do that, Artemis. You see, you've given me twice the leverage." He waved the gun at her. "Walk and do as I tell you, or else."

Artemis wasn't worried about herself. She could heal quickly. Stiles and her mother, however, couldn't. So, she did as she was told. She walked to the front door and opened it at Matt's command and was relieved to see Derek.

"Derek? Oh, thank goodness," said Artemis, relieved. Her relief quickly faded when Derek fell to the ground, paralyzed. Jackson was standing behind him, half transformed and under Matt's control. Artemis knelt down to Derek and held him in her arms. "Gads, Derek." She then used her link to speak with him, not wanting Matt to hear them.

_Derek, are you okay? I'm so sorry for this. I never should've asked you to come here. _What had she been thinking? She should've known this would happen.

_I'm okay, I'm just paralyzed. It's not your fault. I would've come anyway. I love you_, said Derek, soothingly. _It'll be okay. I promise. Just stay strong._

Artemis smiled the tiniest bit as she touched Derek's face. _I love you too. I love you so much. _

"So, this idiot's the one controlling Jackson?" said Derek, aloud as he glared at Matt. "And this is the same jerk who was actually stupid enough to think he had a chance with you or Alison? What a loser." When Derek got mad, things flew out of his mouth and he was really ticked off at Matt for a lot of reasons.

Matt glared back. "Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's all one big Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

Stiles glared. "Abominable snowman," he said, sarcastically. "And I'll take being a regular human over the kanima's master any day if it keeps me from being a psychopath like you."

Matt nodded and then Stiles ended up paralyzed because of his big mouth.

Artemis nearly wolfed out in anger as she barely managed to catch Stiles in time and lower him on to the floor before he fell on his face.

"You scumbag!" she yelled.

"Ah-ah-ah, no wolfing out or else," said Matt, warningly. He held the gun in Artemis's face and Jackson was holding his claws out threateningly. "Really sucks, doesn't it, Artemis? To see have your powerful boyfriend reduced to nothing with just one little cut to the back of the neck. Bet you all feel so incredibly helpless, don't you?"

"He's not nothing!" snarled Artemis.

"And I've still got plenty of teeth. Why don't you get a little closer and we'll see how helpless I am?" snarled Derek. "And by the way, when this wears off, I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

Matt smirked evilly. "I doubt that."

Artemis's mom then pulled for reals.

_Crap, not now! _They were being held hostage by a lunatic with a gun, Artemis's mate and best friend were paralyzed, the deputies were dead and there was a kanima loose in the building. Melissa didn't know about the supernatural. How was Artemis was supposed to explain it all and keep her mother safe from Matt and Jackson?

"Do what I tell you, Artemis, and I won't hurt your mother," said Matt. "I won't even let Jackson hurt her. And the other two will be fine. I promise."

Having no other choice, Artemis agreed. She walked in front of Matt as they approached the front desk as Melissa arrived.

"Mom?" said Artemis.

Melissa sighed in relief. She'd been concerned when she hadn't seen anyone in the office. "You scared me. I thought—" she cut herself off when she saw Artemis being held at gunpoint by Matt and she looked scared.

"Mom, please, just do what he says. He promised he won't hurt you," begged Artemis.

Melissa just froze and didn't reply as Artemis turned around to face Matt.

"She's right," said Matt. "However, Artemis, this is for rejecting me in favor of your loser of a boyfriend."

Melissa screamed in horror and Artemis nearly doubled over in pain when Matt shot her just under her ribcage.

Artemis forced herself to ignore the pain and stand up as she applied pressure to her wound. It was already healing, but it still hurt. She thanked her lucky stars it was just a regular bullet instead of a wolfsbane-laced one.

"You should really check the wording on deals, Artemis," said Matt, shaking his head. "I said I wouldn't your mom, Stiles or your stupid boyfriend. I never said I wouldn't hurt you. After all, if I can't have you or Alison, no one can."

"Artemis!" cried Melissa. She tried to help Artemis, but Matt forced her back.

"No, you get back!" he snarled.

Tears glistened in Melissa's eyes. She needed to help her daughter. For all she knew, Artemis could die from the wound.

"Mom, please, back off," begged Artemis, wincing in pain. "Please, just do as he says. Please." Artemis was grateful for her mother's love, but if Artemis lost her mom, Artemis would never heal from the pain

With great reluctance, Melissa obeyed. But she was still worried about Artemis. She was then taken down to the cells and locked up. "Matt, please, Artemis needs to see a doctor."

"You think so?" said Matt, sarcastically.

"Hey, hey, hey, you listen to me—!" said Sheriff Stilinski, angrily.

Artemis interrupted. "It's all right!" she said, loudly. "I'm okay."

Melissa shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "No, honey. You're not okay. You're running on pure adrenaline. You need help," she said. Melissa tried pleading to Matt again. "Matt, please, just let me see Artemis. I can help stop the bleeding."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They have no idea, do they?" he said. "You never told them, did you?"

"Told me what?" asked Melissa. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't know why she and her daughter were being threatened, she didn't know what was going on, and she had no idea what Matt was talking about just now or when he mentioned Artemis having a boyfriend. All Melissa did know was that she had to help her daughter.

"You'll know soon enough," said Matt. He turned to Artemis. "Artemis, back to the front. Now. Go!"

Matt forced Artemis into the lunch room and made her sit down on one of the chairs.

"Has anyone ever told you that you take rejection badly? Why are you doing this? The evidence is gone. What more do you want?" asked Artemis. There was something more to Matt's behavior. She could feel it.

"The evidence didn't matter that much to me! I want the book!" yelled Matt.

"What book?" demanded Artemis.

"The bestiary! Where is it?" he demanded. "I know you stole it from the Argents. I want it. Not just a few pages, the entire thing. Where is it?"

Artemis was confused. He wasn't just after the evidence, he wanted the bestiary? "I don't have it on me. It's on my laptop at my house. Why do you want it?"

Matt glared at her in frustration. "Isn't it obvious? I want answers. I want to know about _this._" He lifted up his shirt, revealing numerous kanima scales on his torso. He was turning into the kanima.

XXX

At the Argents house, Chris was going over his e-mail when he found one from Artemis.

Concerned, as Artemis never contacted him that way since the declaration of war, Chris opened it and read the following message from Artemis. It was short, but it fulfilled its purpose.

_**Chris, I need help!**_

_**Kanima and master at police station**_

_**Matt Daehler is kanima master**_

_**We're being held at gunpoint**_

_**Sheriff Stilinski locked up**_

_**Deputies dead**_

_**SOS! **_

—_**Artemis.**_

"Oh, no," muttered Chris.

What he feared had come to pass. Artemis was in danger and not just her, but others well. Lives had already been taken and more would follow if he didn't act. Despite not wanting to get Gerard involved, Chris knew he couldn't go this alone. So, he got the help he needed and more. Alison insisted on helping. Chris didn't have time to argue with her. They had civilians to save.

XXX

Matt was growing more impatient and frustrated by the minute.

Artemis had had to use the sheriff's computer to access her e-mail to locate the bestiary files. She checked her sent box and found the e-mail with the attachment, she'd sent to Derek and waited for it to load up.

"Are you going to give me an explanation, Matt? Because I think I deserve one," said Artemis.

"Ah, explanations. Funny things, aren't they? Like the kind of explanation you're going to give your mom and the sheriff for how you've miraculously healed," said Matt.

Artemis hadn't even noticed. But when she looked down, she saw that he was right. She _was _healed already.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for you, Artemis. What I wouldn't give to see how you're going to explain this to your mom. But then again, you probably don't even realize how lucky you are to be able to heal when anyone else would've died."

"Like you?" demanded Artemis. She'd been piecing it together for a while now. "You drowned, didn't you? That's why Jackson's afraid of the water and can't swim when he's in his kanima form. Because _you _are."

Upon hearing this, Matt couldn't help but explain his motivations for everything he'd done.

"It was 2006. I was nine years old. I went over to Isaac Lahley's house to trade some comic books. I went there to have _fun_, and instead I was scarred for life," said Matt. "I heard music. I didn't know the swim team had just won State or that, that _scumbag _who called himself Isaac's dad was celebrating them. But I got curious about the music and went to see what was going on. I saw Jessica get tossed into the pool, and the others jumped in."

"And they tossed you in too, didn't they?" said Artemis. "They saw you and decided to let you in on their fun. But they didn't listen when you told them you couldn't swim." After what happened at Lydia's birthday party, it was only logical to assume the same thing had occurred at Isaac's house all that time ago.

Matt nodded and looked both angry and physically sick. "I told them I couldn't swim. But no one listened. They thought it was funny. There I was drowning and they were all having fun in the water, _laughing_ and not noticing that I was dying. Next thing I know, Lahley's gotten me out of the water and instead of punishing the swim team, or telling me everything's going to be okay, he's actually angry with me. 'It's your fault,' he said. 'It's your fault! What kind of idiot doesn't know how to swim? You tell no one! You don't tell anyone!'"

"And you didn't," said Artemis. She could see where this was going. "You never told anyone, but you never forgave and you never forgot. You had panic attacks and nightmares. Every time you'd close your eyes, you'd see yourself drowning."

Matt stared at her. "How could you possibly know that?" he asked, in a hushed whisper.

"How could I not? You're not the only one who knows what it's like to be scared and keep it a secret," said Artemis. She understood Matt's pain. She'd had panic attacks and nightmares for years and the first few weeks after Peter turned her had left her scared in ways she never thought possible. Keeping it a secret had also been one of the most difficult things.

"Then you understand why I'm doing this," said Matt. "For years, I suffered in silence, slowing going out of my mind. Did you know I didn't even see the light everyone talks about when they die? When I died, all I saw was darkness. I thought it'd never end. But then came Kate Argent's funeral and while I'm taking pictures, somehow Isaac's dad got into one of them. I wanted to delete it, but instead I kept it. I kept it and when I looked at it, I felt so angry. I wanted him dead. The next day he was and I just knew it had something to do with me. Then Jackson asked to borrow my camera the night of a full moon. He said he needed to film something, but he wouldn't tell me what. I got curious, so I connected to it with my cell phone and I watched. I saw him transform into the kanima and then he came out and we made contact. It felt like we'd already cemented this great bond and understanding."

"Let me guess, you realized what Jackson was capable of and knew you were his master, so you used him to extract your vengeance. Must've felt like the furies had come to obey you," said Artemis. In Greek mythology, the furies were deities of vengeance who were sent by the gods to punish those who needed it.

Matt nodded and then looked proudly at Jackson. "That's _exactly _how I felt. Jackson is my fury. I knew he'd enacted my revenge for me, and I _knew _he'd do it again, but I couldn't let him know, so I made sure the footage didn't appear when he looked for it."

"Meanwhile, you kept taking pictures and getting your revenge. You used an innocent teenager to do your dirty work and took a life yourself when Jackson couldn't do it," said Artemis, angrily. She hated Jackson, but he didn't deserve to be used like this. No one did. Matt was using him for his own sick and twisted purposes.

"What do you care?" yelled Matt. "You hate Jackson! He's an arrogant buffoon! I'm giving him a purpose!"

"No! You're _using _him to murder people!" yelled Artemis, as her eyes flashed their werewolf gold. "Jackson's a jerk, but this is beyond evil and wrong! What has all this death accomplished? Nothing! It won't change what happened to you and it won't make your fears go away. Revenge does nothing but eat at you until there's nothing left inside. It'll kill you."

"And how would you know?" yelled Matt. "What would you know about vengeance?"

Artemis gave him a cold look. "What do you think started all of this? Revenge." Kate's death, Peter, the war between hunters and werewolves, Artemis's turning, the kanima, all of it had happened because of revenge. She knew what it felt like to want revenge. How could she not? But she'd never taken it because from what she saw and knew, revenge accomplished nothing. "And if you don't mind my asking, why did you kill Victoria Argent, Alison's mother? She had nothing to do with what happened to you."

"You really don't know? I would've thought it would be obvious," said Matt, mockingly. "Just because I can't have you, doesn't mean I wanted someone _else_ to kill you. Did you really think I didn't know Victoria went after you the night of the rave? Please. It was obvious. She had to pay for what she did. And well, Alison broke my heart at Lydia's party, so I broke hers by taking away someone she loved. Victoria just happened to fit the bill."

Artemis's eyes darkened with anger. She was furious. "You disgusting, sick, twisted, heartless son of a bilge rat!" she growled. "You deserve what's happening to you."

"Meaning what?" demanded Matt.

Artemis thanked her lucky stars she had her telepathic link with Derek, so she knew what was happening to Matt. He knew and he had told her.

"The bestiary's loaded up for you to read, but the kanima's files not going to help you. The universe balances things out. Nature has rules. You're turning into the kanima because you've been breaking nature's rules. You've used Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it and you've also taken an innocent life yourself," explained Artemis. "This is your punishment, Matt. You brought this onto yourself."

Before Matt could reply, the lights went off and the alarms blared.

"What is this?" demanded Matt.

Artemis didn't reply. She knew exactly what was happening. _Chris. He's here. _She then spotted two hunters outside the windows with rifles. "Oh, crap. Duck!" she yelled. She and Matt ducked down as the hunters opened fire. When the gunfire ceased, a smoke bomb was tossed in through the window, forcing them to flee from the room.

Artemis took the chance to run to the sheriff's office and get Stiles to safety. Derek had managed to force the toxin out of his system and was back on his feet and ready for a fight. Artemis got Stiles somewhere she hoped he'd be safe before leaving to help in the fight.

On the way, she ran into Alison, who looked as vengeful as Matt as she held her crossbow up in Artemis's face.

"Whoa, jeez! Alison, it's me!" said Artemis, startled.

"Where's Matt?" demanded Alison.

_Oh, crap. _Artemis knew the look on Alison's face all too well. She was hurt and angry and wanted to take revenge for her mother's death. That couldn't happen.

"Alison, listen to me…"

"No, I don't want to listen, Artemis! Matt needs to pay! He killed my mom!" yelled Alison. "Just like Peter killed my aunt!"

"I know what happened and I wish I could change that!" yelled Artemis. Her voice and face softened. "But Alison, this isn't our way. Think about what you're doing! Revenge can't be us or we become like those who hurt us. We become empty and ruthless, just like them. Just like Matt is and just like Peter was! Is that really what you want, to become like them?"

Alison didn't reply for a moment and looked like she was struggling, before she put down her crossbow. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

Artemis sighed in relief, silently thankful she'd talked Alison out of revenge. "Yeah, well, I'll take being hated for a while over you becoming vengeful any day. I don't know where Matt is, but Stiles is the interrogation room down the hall, paralyzed. I need you to get him out of here before he gets hurt and I have to help my mom."

"Okay, I'm on it," said Alison. "And Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for talking me out of it," said Alison, gratefully before she took off.

Artemis sighed in relief before she ran down to where her mother was. She got there only to find Sheriff Stilinski freed and knocked out and Derek fully wolfed out and in the middle of a fight with the kanima.

Without thinking, Artemis wolfed out as well and joined in the battle. She helped Derek fight the kanima and together they managed to give it enough a fight that it forced it to retreat before it could hurt Melissa.

"Artemis? Derek?" gasped Melissa.

_Oh, crap. _Artemis had completely forgotten that Melissa knew nothing of her double-life and had just witnessed them wolfed out. Hesitantly, both werewolves faced Melissa, forcing her to witness them reverting back to their human forms.

"Artemis…" gasped Melissa. Her expression was mixture of shock, worry and fear. But the fear wasn't directed at Artemis or Derek.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this," said Artemis, regretfully. "I know this is a shock and we've got a lot to talk about, but now is not the time. You have to get away from here. Derek's going to take you home and I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

Melissa must've been in shock, because she didn't say a word. She just numbly nodded and allowed Derek to break the lock off the door and to take her away from the situation.

Artemis then left to make sure Jackson and Matt were gone and Stiles was safe, when she ran into Gerard. She wasn't surprised to see him but she wasn't happy either. "I should've known," she growled. "What the heck are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

"Trust me, I'm aware of that," said Gerard, flatly.

"Then what the heck are you doing? I've done _everything_ that you've asked of me!" hissed Artemis. "I risked my neck, I gave you all the information you wanted. You know Matt's the one behind this—"

"Then leave him to us," interrupted Gerard. "Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother."

"Fine," said Artemis. She then spotted Gerard's medicine container on the ground and picked it up. "You dropped this."

Gerard took it. "Go!"

Artemis did as she was told.

XXX

When Artemis got home, she found Melissa sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. Derek was sitting across from her, but he rose up when Artemis came in.

"How is she?" asked Artemis.

"She's shaken, but I think she's going to be okay," said Derek. "I made her some tea and we had a long talk."

"What did you tell her?" asked Artemis.

"Everything," he admitted. "I had to. I think she's still processing it."

Artemis just nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to her and then put her to bed."

"Should I stay here with you?" asked Derek, concerned. "Matt might come back."

"No. We'll be okay. I think I need to have some time alone with her," sighed Artemis. "I'll let you know if I need you."

Derek accepted. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, as she gave him a quick kiss.

Derek then left and Artemis sat down across from her mother at the table. She cleared her throat and got Melissa's attention. "Mom, I…"

"I just have one question, Artemis," interrupted Melissa, as she looked at Artemis with tears in her eyes. "Were you ever going to tell me? Was I ever going to find out about any of this stuff from you, ever?"

That was it. No demands for a further explanation. No asking if Artemis could be cured. No demanding _why _Artemis hadn't told her. Melissa just wanted to know if Artemis ever intended to tell her the truth.

Artemis sighed again. "Not if not knowing the truth meant you were safe," she admitted. "Mom, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I did! But I couldn't. I wanted you to be safe and even then, I had no idea how to tell you."

Melissa sighed. "I understand," she said, softly. "But I still wish you'd told me. Artemis, I can't pretend that all this doesn't scare the crap out of me or that I wish you were living a normal life, but I can't deny that I'm proud of you either."

Artemis smiled a little. "You are?"

Melissa nodded. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," said Artemis.

"No more lies or secrets, even if it means you think you're protecting me," said Melissa.

Artemis couldn't bring herself to refuse her mother's request. "I promise." She ended up being tightly embraced by her mother as both women wept a little. For one moment, everything was okay. They were both safe and Melissa was accepting of her daughter's double-life. For a moment, everything was okay.


	11. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

In the days that followed, there was little good news to be had.

Shortly after the incident at the police station, Matt's body was found in the river. It was clear that he'd drowned, but whether it was an accident or deliberate, no one knew. Sadly, few people mourned him once news of what he'd done spread like wildfire. People's disdain for him grew when the police searched his house and found more incriminating evidence.

Matt's journals and video logs had detailed descriptions of his involvement in the murders and controlling the kanima. Worse yet, the police found countless photos of Alison and Artemis on Matt's computer and it turned out he'd photo shopped himself into many of them, creating two fake relationships with the two girls. All of it confirmed everyone's belief that he'd been insane as well as guilty before he died.

While Alison was glad she hadn't given to her desire for vengeance, she wasn't at all sorry Matt was dead. Her mother's death hit her hard and while it brought her closer to Chris and Artemis, Alison still grieved greatly for Victoria and blamed herself for what happened. Because of this and out of a desire not to let it be Alison's last memory of her mother, Artemis hadn't told Alison the other reason why Matt had targeted Victoria. Artemis couldn't bring herself to tell Alison that Victoria had tried to kill her. It would only hurt her further.

Since Matt's death, Jackson had gone missing again. No one knew of his whereabouts or if he'd found a new master to control him. Despite the efforts of the entire pack with the help of Stiles and Alison, Jackson remained absent. They had to find him and soon.

At that moment, Artemis was taking a particularly long shower to clear her head. Ever since Derek told her that Peter had used Lydia to resurrect himself, she'd been more stressed than usual. Despite knowing he couldn't force her to do anything since she'd broken free of him and now he was just a Beta, she still worried about what he was capable of and what he was planning. Just as precaution, she'd warned her mother, and she was slowly working her way to keeping her promise of no more secrets. It wasn't an easy habit to break, but Artemis was making progress.

Eventually, Artemis got out of the shower, dried off and changed into her pajamas before emerging from the bathroom. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow night's championship game. When she emerged from the bathroom and into her room, she found a sight she hoped she'd never have to see again.

The kanima was in her room, high on the wall with its tail around her mother's throat and Gerard was sitting on the chair in her room, looking positively smug.

"As you can see, Artemis, there've been some interesting developments lately," said Gerard. "I think we should catch up."

Artemis immediately wolfed out and snarled at Gerard.

Gerard shook his head. "Come on now, Artemis, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here."

"Let her go!" she growled.

"Can't do that," said Gerard. "But let her live? That's up to you. Put away the claws first."

Artemis growled in anger, but did as Gerard said. She resumed her human form. "What do you want now, Gerard?" She'd done everything he'd asked of her. What more did he want from her? What could she possibly have to offer him?

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone," said Gerard.

"Let her go and we'll talk about whatever you want," said Artemis.

Gerard rose up from where he'd been sitting. "I want the same thing that I've always wanted. I want Derek and his pack. You have them all in hiding."

"Yeah, well, in case you hadn't noticed, Derek's my mate and his pack is my pack too. So, why the heck would you think I'd turn them over to you to be killed?" demanded Artemis. Giving him information was one thing, giving him her pack and mate was another matter entirely. She swore to her pack that she'd help protect them. She wasn't about to do the opposite.

"Because in case _you _haven't noticed, I now have a very impressive means, but which I can motivate people," said Gerard. "Why do you think I'm able to control Jackson? I didn't just come to bury my offspring, I came to avenge her!"

Artemis sighed. She knew exactly what Gerard was able to control the kanima. It was a creature of vengeance and Gerard had a strong desire to avenge his kin. "You want vengeance for what happened to Kate. But Peter was the one who killed her, not me and not Derek or my pack!"

"But you and Derek played a hand in her death," snarled Gerard. "What happens after this point is all on _your _head, Artemis. Remember that."

Melissa was then released and Gerard disappeared with the kanima.

"Mom!" Artemis was already at her side as Melissa coughed and caught her breath. "Mom, are you okay?"

Melissa nodded. "I'm okay, I'm just scared."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Artemis. She wished Melissa had never gotten caught in all this. She wished Melissa was still ignorant and safe like before. "I'm going to try and fix this, somehow. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate it, but you can't worry about me right now," said Melissa. "Derek and your pack need you more. You have to stop Gerard before anyone else gets hurt." While Melissa wasn't exactly thrilled with Artemis's double-life, she had accepted it and was becoming increasingly proud of her daughter.

Artemis hesitated. "Okay, but you've got to promise me that when you're not with me or my pack, you'll go to my boss, Dr. Deaton. He's more than just a vet. He knows about my kind and he's brilliant. He can protect you."

"Okay, I promise," said Melissa. She hugged Artemis. "I love you so much, Artemis."

Artemis returned the embrace as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "I love you too, Mom," she said.

Hopefully, they would pull through and everything would be okay.

XXX

The following morning, Boyd and Erica returned to Derek's place.

All the pack had been camping out at Derek's home for weeks and the two Betas returned after patrolling the town for any sign of the kanima.

Derek was going over some maps and papers when they came in. "Did you find anything?"

"No, but we heard howling. A lot of it," said Erica. "It was definitely like us, werewolves. We're not sure how many."

A flicker of concern and worry crossed Derek's face before it disappeared. "Did you go looking for the source of it?"

"No. We thought it might've been a werewolf like Peter," said Boyd. He'd been filled in on Artemis's past by Erica and Isaac. "So, we headed straight back here."

"Good. You did the smart thing," said Derek. "It might've also been a trap. Some hunters use a recording of howling and make it echo to lure our kind into traps."

Erica and Boyd looked even more relieved that they hadn't followed the noise.

"Where's Isaac?" asked Erica, noticing the other Beta's absence.

"He went to see Artemis. And speaking of which, I think you two and Isaac need to go into hiding for a while," said Derek.

Boyd and Erica didn't like hearing this.

"Hiding? Why?" demanded Boyd.

"Artemis called me an hour ago. Gerard's the kanima's master now," said Derek. "He's going to unleash all kinds of heck unless Artemis does what he wants. He wants us, all of the pack or he'll kill Artemis's mother and go from there. Artemis won't sacrifice any of you, but we're running out of options. You two and Isaac need to hide until we can stop him.

The two Betas were horrified and looked both angry and appalled.

"Like heck!" said Erica, angrily. "Just because Gerard's acting like a monster doesn't mean we're going to run and hide and leave you two to face this alone!"

Boyd nodded in agreement.

Derek let out a growl of frustration. "Don't you get it? Gerard's declaration of war has gotten worse and he won't hesitate to end you if he gets the chance!" Derek couldn't lose a second pack. The pain would kill him.  
"So what? We knew what we were signing up for when you gave us the bite," said Erica. "Derek, you and Artemis have given us so much. Boyd and I found each other, we have friends and family, and we've never felt so strong or happy until you and Artemis came to us."

"You told us that we were a family, that you'd protect us and we're stronger as a pack. Well guess what, Derek. It goes both ways. We're not leaving you," said Boyd, firmly. "You're our family, you're part of our pack and we'll protect you."

Before Artemis and Derek had come to the three young Betas, they'd had nothing. No real friends, no real family, just loneliness, weakness and pain. But now they had a family, they were stronger and they were happier. They were afraid of what was happening, but if they ran now they'd never stop, and how could they turn away from Artemis and Derek in their time of need after all they'd given the young Betas? Simple, they couldn't and they wouldn't.

Derek could see that they couldn't be dissuaded, so he sat down and sighed. "Okay, fine. But you stay together and in public areas and you do _not _confront the enemy alone. Stay with Artemis and Isaac or go to Deaton. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Erica.

Derek smiled a little. "Thank you." Part of him didn't believe he deserved their loyalty, but nevertheless he was grateful.

Boyd and Erica just nodded and smiled back.

"We're beat. We're going to get some sleep before the lacrosse game tonight. Howl if anything happens," said Boyd. "See you later."

Derek nodded and then Boyd and Erica went to bed.

Right after they left, Peter made an appearance. "It's quite the situation you've got yourself in, Derek. I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychos, Artemis is your mate and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteemed deprived teenager in town."

Derek's expression darkened with anger and hatred. Who was Peter to lecture him when it was Peter's choices that had been the cause of all their troubles? "Well, at least I gave my pack a choice when I turned them and they're loyal to me. Whereas you turned Artemis against her will and she not only defied you, she broke free of you and kicked your butt. And least I'm not the one who was stupid enough to give Jackson werewolf venom which turned him into the kanima or terrorize an innocent girl almost to insanity!"

"You've got me there," admitted Peter. "So, maybe giving Jackson the venom wasn't my best idea. But, in my defense, I thought it'd just turn him into one of us, not into the kanima. How was I supposed to know otherwise? So, I'll admit it Derek, you are a better Alpha than I was."

"Cut to the chase, Peter. What do you want?" demanded Derek, impatiently. He had other things to deal with that were more important than his freak of an uncle.

"Well, I want to help you," replied Peter, innocently. "You're my nephew. The only relative I have left. Not to mention there's still a lot I can teach you. Can we just talk?" He made the mistake of putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah," growled Derek. "Let's _talk_."

And with that, Derek grabbed Peter and threw him out of the window.

XXX

Meanwhile, Artemis was at the vet's doing her shift and helping Dr. Deaton take care of a small dog when Isaac appeared in the doorway.

"Isaac, hi," said Artemis.

"Hey," said Isaac. "Are you busy?"

Isaac had his hands in his jeans pockets and he looked like he was conflicted and in need of someone to talk to. Something Artemis understood all too well.

"Not really. Come on in," said Artemis. She always had a spare minute for one of her pack. "It's okay, right, boss?"

"Of course," said Dr. Deaton, smiling. "Come on in, Isaac. Can I get you anything? Something to drink, perhaps?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, I'm good. I just wanted to talk for a bit. But it can wait a minute. What're you guys doing?"

"Trying make Peaches here better," said Artemis. She held down the dog as Dr. Deaton gave the dog an injection.

Isaac's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What does it smell like that?"

This made Artemis and Dr. Deaton chuckle as they shared a knowing glance.

"What's so funny?" asked Isaac.

"Artemis said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day she could suddenly tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which ones weren't."

Isaac looked concerned at the whimpering dog. "He's not getting better, is he? What is it he's got, cancer?"

Artemis nodded sadly. She was used to this sort of thing, but it still upset her at times.

"Osteosarcoma," said Dr. Deaton. "Has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?"

Isaac nodded.

"Come here, I want to show you something," said Dr. Deaton. He pulled Isaac over to him. "Now, I know you're aware of what your new abilities can do for you—improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others?" When Isaac shook his head, Dr. Deaton took Isaac's hand and placed it on the dog.

Isaac gasped as black veins appeared on his hand and up his arm. "What did I do?" he asked, when he pulled away.

Artemis smiled. "You just took some of his pain away," she said. "Only a little bit, but sometimes a little bit can make all the difference in the world."

Isaac looked amazed and then rubbed his eye. "I got dog hair in my eye," he said, as he sniffled.

Dr. Deaton chuckled. "It's okay, Isaac. Artemis cried like a girl the first time I showed her and so did Derek."

Isaac smiled. "Really? Wow."

Artemis nodded. "I've got to put Peaches away now, but we'll talk right afterward. Okay?"

Isaac nodded. "Okay."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," said Dr. Deaton, as he left the room.

Once Artemis put Peaches away, she rejoined Isaac in the other room. "What did you want to talk about?"

Isaac sighed. "After you called Derek and told him about Gerard being the kanima's master, he got worried. He wants me, Erica and Boyd to go into hiding until it's safe again."

"I know," said Artemis. Derek had tried to persuade her to go into hiding too when she'd called him with the information, but she'd refused. Derek hadn't abandoned her in the fight against Peter, and she sure as heck wasn't about to leave him alone in the battle against Gerard and the kanima. They were mates and part of a pack. They stuck together no matter what. "Do you know what Erica and Boyd decided?"

Isaac shook his head. "No. They were out patrolling and I left before they got home. Anyway, I told Derek I needed to think about it and then I came here," said Isaac. "I don't want to leave, but at the same time, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I figured if anyone knew what I was feeling right now and could help me decide, it'd be you."

"Well, you were right. I seriously considered running away once," said Artemis. "The night at the school when the plan to capture Peter fell through, I thought Derek was dead and I was scared out of my mind because of what he tried to make me do. I thought running might be the only way I could get free of him and protect my friends and family."

"So, what stopped you from running away?" asked Isaac. Obviously, she hadn't run off or she wouldn't still be in Beacon Hills.

"Stiles talked me out of it and I realized that I couldn't run. If I did start running, I'd never stop and even then, it wasn't really an option. I needed to stay. There were too many people here that needed me and in the end, I'm glad I didn't run. If I had run, I wouldn't have found out Derek was alive and I wouldn't be with him now, I wouldn't have broken free of Peter and I wouldn't have the pack that I do now," said Artemis.

"I never thought of it that way," said Isaac, after a moment.

"People rarely do," said Artemis. She sighed. "Look, Isaac, I don't have an easy answer for you. We might need your help, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. If you decide to go into hiding, no one will judge you. Derek and I aren't like Peter. We're giving you a choice. My advice is to consider everything, both long term and short term, and then go from there. Ultimately, it's up to you."

Isaac was quiet for a moment as he considered this. "I'll stay," he said, finally. "This is my home and I finally got friends and a family because of you and Derek. I can't leave you guys now, no matter how scared I am."

Artemis smiled at this. Despite her worry over what was going to happen, part of her was glad that Isaac was staying. "Thanks, Isaac."

"Well, I've got to go. So, I'll see you at tonight's game?" asked Isaac.

Artemis shook her head. Once, she would've leapt at the chance to play in a championship game, but lacrosse wasn't high on her list of priorities at the moment. "No, I don't think so. I've got to find Jackson and Gerard. With everything that's happening, the game's not really important to me right now."

Isaac frowned. "I forgot. You weren't at practice yesterday, were you?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, I was here working. Why?" Dr. Deaton had been down with a migraine yesterday, so Artemis had called in sick for lacrosse practice and pulled a double-shift at the vet's instead.

"Jackson was there," said Isaac.

Artemis was shocked and her breath caught in her throat. "Wait, back up. Jackson was actually _there_, at practice? Like—"

"Like nothing had happened," finished Isaac. "And here's another big shocker for you. He's playing in the game tonight and Gerard's going to be watching."

"Oh, not good," muttered Artemis.

Jackson was playing in the championship game and Gerard was going to be there to watch. Artemis couldn't skip the game now. If she did, lives would be in danger. There was no question about it. She had to play.

XXX

In the locker room before the game that evening, Artemis watched Jackson like a hawk. She had called an emergency meeting with the pack after what Isaac had told her, and Isaac was to play the game with Artemis so they could take care of Jackson if anything happened while Boyd and Erica watched from the bleachers as backup.

Derek had knocked out Peter and locked him in the basement and was to handle him while staying in hiding as their final weapon against Gerard and Jackson. He hadn't been too happy with the plan, but had agreed to go along with it. Besides, he still owed Peter a few punches in the face and a broken nose.

So far, Jackson seemed to behaving normally, which took a little of the worry off, but not much. Jackson was a ticking time bomb and Gerard was the trigger.

Stiles then came up to Artemis. "Uh, Arty, we may have a slight problem."

"What is it, Stiles?" asked Artemis.

"Your mom's here and she won't leave," said Stiles.

_Oh, crap. Not now! _Artemis turned to see her mother in the locker room approaching her. "Mom, what're you doing? You shouldn't be here. Jackson's going to be playing and Gerard will be watching. You could be in danger."

"I don't care," said Melissa, stubbornly. "Listen to me, you're a strong, powerful werewolf with a great pack behind you, but you're still my daughter and I'm not going to leave you to handle this alone when you need me. If there's anything I can do for you tonight, I'm going to do it."

Artemis sighed. Melissa wasn't going to be dissuaded. That much was obvious. She was too stubborn, just like Artemis was. "All right, fine. But sit with Boyd and Erica during the game. Tell them I need them to keep you safe. Don't leave their sides for any reason. Okay?"

"Okay," promised Melissa.

They had to cease talking at that point, because Coach Finstock began his yearly championship speech over the P.A. system. It wasn't that great of a pre-game pep talk, considering it was from the movie _Independence Day. _

"In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world," said Coach Finstock. "And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind! Mankind—that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We are fighting for our right to live! But as the day declared in one voice, we will not go quietly into the night! Today we celebrate our independence day!"

Everyone cheered, applauded and roared loudly at this. While it wasn't a sports speech, it did the job and inspired the other boys to play hard and win the game.

Gerard then stepped in and had a grin on his face. "Well spoken, Coach. Personally, I might've chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, especially with your co-captains leading you to victory. Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So, don't think I'll be content watching merely beat this team. Get out there and _murder _them."

Artemis, Isaac, Stiles and Melissa all tensed at Gerard's implied threat, as everyone else just cheered in agreement. They knew exactly what he was talking about. He had something planned for tonight's game and whatever it was, it wouldn't be at all good.

XXX

Meanwhile, Derek had Peter chained up and was dragging him outside before tossing him up against a tree. What exactly he had planned for Peter, he himself had no idea.

"Derek, before you go any further, let me talk," said Peter. "You don't actually think I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death! I think that as your uncle, I'm entitled to a little chat without violence involved, don't you?"

Derek growled. "Well, considering you trespassed, betrayed me, killed my sister and tried to make Artemis's life a living nightmare and are the cause of the trouble we've been having lately, I'm entitled to beat your brains in."

Peter winced as Derek prepared to punch him again. "I really do just want to help! Don't you want to know about the information I have?"

Derek paused before his fist hit Peter's jaw. "_What _information?" he demanded.

Peter smirked. He was pleased that Derek was finally listening. "First, would you mind loosening up these chains? I'm not as strong as I used to be and coming back from the dead isn't easy. I need a pack and an Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek scoffed. As if he'd let Peter join his pack. "You're wrong. I _don't _need you. And why the heck do you think I'd let _you_, of all people,join _my_ pack?" Artemis wouldn't like it. She wouldn't trust him. And for that matter, neither did Derek. He didn't like Peter or trust him.

"Because it might mean life and death for Artemis and we both know there's nothing you won't do to protect your precious Huntress," said Peter.

Derek scoffed again. "Why would I want help from a total psycho?" Peter was right, but that didn't mean Derek would admit it.

"I'm not a _total _psycho," said Peter. "And by the way, you're the one who killed me. So, we're works in progress. And sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect. Are you going to hear me out or not?"

Derek hesitated but then decided to hear his uncle out. Besides, he could always pummel Peter more later or hand him over to Gerard if he needed to. "Talk."

"Okay," said Peter. "I know how to stop Jackson."

"Do you mean kill him or save him?" demanded Derek.

"Save him, obviously. What kind of a guy do you take me for?" said Peter, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, there's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name. Granted it's just a myth, but sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of what we are. But the kanima has no identity and that's why it seeks a master instead of a pack. And who else grows up with no pack and no identity?"

Derek quickly caught onto what Peter was getting at. "An orphan like Jackson."

Peter nodded. "Exactly. And his identity is disappearing beneath that reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Derek, impatiently.

"Through his heart, how else?" said Peter, exasperated.

Derek shook his head. "Well, in case you forgot while you were six feet under, Jackson never had much of a heart to begin with!"

Peter shook his head. "Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person, one lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. She's the one person who could reach him, who could save him. And I think you know who I'm talking about."

Derek did. He knew exactly whom Peter was talking about. "Lydia."

Could Lydia and Jackson's love actually be strong enough to save Jackson from the curse of the kanima? They had to find out. It was probably the only way they could save him.

XXX

At the game, Artemis took a few minutes to stretch and relax her nerves while Stiles sat beside her on the bench.

She then noticed how quiet and concerned Stiles was. "Hey, you okay?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just kind of nervous. My dad's watching, Lydia's here, and we still don't know what Gerard intends to do tonight. I can't shake the feeling that it's going to be really bad tonight, as bad as the night Peter trapped at the school, I mean."

Artemis sighed and sat down beside Stiles. "I wish I could tell you that it wasn't, but it might be. I'll do what I can to not have that happen, but I can't promise anything."

"Yeah, I know," said Stiles. He looked down at his hands. "Arty, I have a confession to make. Before Peter died, he offered me the bite." He didn't know why he hadn't told anyone before, but he hadn't. No one had known until now.

Artemis was surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess because at the time, I felt guilty about it. I said no to him, obviously. But I kind of almost said yes. Sometimes, I feel jealous of you and the rest of the pack," he confessed. "Once in a while, like the night at the station when I was so useless because I can't do what you guys do, I want it. I want to be strong and powerful, but I know that I might regret it later."

Artemis's face softened as she squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "Stiles, you're not useless. And you don't need to feel guilty about wanting to be stronger. It doesn't make you a bad person or anything like that, it just means you're human. But you don't need powers to be strong. You're one of the strongest guys I've ever met."

Stiles sighed again. It was nice of Artemis to say that, but it didn't really change how Stiles felt. "Thanks, but I still feel like crap. It feels like we're losing, dude."

Before Artemis could reply, Coach Finstock came over and cut her off. "What the heck are you talking about, Stilinski? Game's not even started yet! And guess what, Stilinski, you're filling in for Greenberg!"

Stiles' eyes widened in shock. "What? What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg?" repeated Coach Finstock, laughing. "Greenberg stinks and you stink less! I'm going with the lesser evil, so get your helmet on and get out there! Moon, help him out!"

"Yes, coach!" said Artemis.

She helped Stiles get into his helmet and grab his equipment before dragging him out onto the field with Isaac. Stiles was bursting with excitement and he was also panicking. Who could blame him? Stiles had only actually gotten to play once and it was one normal game. He'd never played a _championship game _before in his entire high school career!

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, _holy crap!_" exclaimed Stiles. "I'm finally playing! Holy cow! Oh, I'm going to mess everything up!"

Isaac laughed and shook his head. "No, you're not. We won't let you, we promise."

"Just don't panic, play your best and you'll be fine," said Artemis. "I believe in you, Stiles. We all do. Just breathe deeply and don't faint."

Stiles just nodded.

Artemis then spotted Gerard, who was beckoning to her and softly calling to her. "Isaac, help him out for a minute. Gerard wants me. I'll be right back."

With some reluctance, Artemis got off the field and went to talk to Gerard, who was waiting for her near the bleachers and taking his evening dose of medicine.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"For starters, I want to listen closely, Artemis. The game's about to get very interesting," said Gerard, evilly. "Let's put a real clock on this game. You can play it, but you have five minutes after the game's over to give me Derek or his location."

Artemis scoffed. "You really have no idea what Derek's like, do you? I may be his mate, but I can't make him do anything. He won't come if he doesn't want to. Even I told you where to find him, he'd know and he'd be long gone before you got there."

Gerard sighed dramatically. "Then I suppose that if he doesn't show up, Jackson will have to punish a few innocents for your disobedience. Who should I pick, hmm? Your mother who risked her neck to come watch you while she sits with two of your pack members? Your little sidekick Stiles? The Martin girl or perhaps everyone here tonight?"

Artemis nearly wolfed out in anger. "You'd kill innocent civilians just to get what you want?"

Gerard looked at her coldly. "Yes." He then snapped his medicine case shut. "Clock's ticking, Artemis. You have five minutes after the game to get me Derek or else. Now, go!"

Artemis obeyed.

XXX

The game that night was a thrilling one.

Despite his earlier nervousness, Stiles actually did a spectacular job. He scored some goals and even the winning goal. He was even hoisted up into the air by the rest of the team afterwards. Artemis didn't know who happily cheered louder, Stiles or Sheriff Stilinski. Sheriff Stilinski was so proud, he was standing up in his seat yelling, "That's my son! Way to go, Stiles! That's my boy!"

Artemis smiled proudly at Stiles when they caught each other's eyes. He deserved this. She was so proud of him. Tonight was truly his.

But then a darkness fell upon them—literally. The lights on the lacrosse field went out for a few moments, which was just long enough for everyone to go into a panic and for something terrible to happen. When the lights came back on, there was someone lying on the field.

_Oh, gads, please no. _Artemis ran into the middle of the field as a crowd gathered. It was Jackson who was dead. But that wasn't the most shocking part. The fatal would had come from Jackson's own claws. He'd done it to himself. But why?

It was then that Artemis noticed something else. "Stiles? Stiles? Has anyone seen Stiles?"

Sheriff Stilinski noticed too and he began to panic. "Stiles? STILES! Where's my son? Where the heck's my son?"

Jackson was dead and Stiles was missing.

It was not good.


	12. Master Plan

**Master Plan**

While Sheriff Stilinski organized a search party to find Stiles and put out an APB, Melissa called an ambulance for Jackson's body and went with the EMTs when they arrived. Sheriff Stilinski was worried sick about Stiles and he wasn't the only one.

As soon as Artemis and the pack were alone in the locker room, they got to work. Erica and Boyd came back, having been trying to pick up a trail that would lead them to Stiles.

"Did you find anything?" asked Isaac.

They shook their heads.

"No. Stiles' jeep is still in the parking lot, but Gerard's car isn't. We tried following the scent of the car, but he must've sprayed it with something to throw us off because we lost it," said Erica. "My guess, Gerard took him to get back at you."

"Then we'll have to remedy that and track Stiles by his own scent." Artemis knew Stiles' locker combination, so she was able to get his locker open with ease. Once it was opened, she took out Stiles' clothes and tossed them to each of her pack members. "This is my fault and I'm not going to let Stiles because of me. We're going to find him. Smell his clothes and start using it to pick up a scent."

Everyone quickly inhaled a long whiff of Stiles' scent, but before they could start tracking him, Derek appeared. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Guys, we need to talk."

Peter then appeared from behind Derek and smiled. "Hello, Artemis. Long time no see."

Artemis's nostrils flared in anger. How dare Peter show his face? More importantly, why the heck was he there with them and not locked up? "Derek, would you mind explaining to me why in the _heck _are you going to _him _for help? He can't be trusted!" said Artemis, angrily.

"I know that. I don't trust him anymore than you trust Gerard and you still talked to him," said Derek, sternly.

"You were talking to _Gerard_?" said Isaac, looking appalled and outraged. "Why?"

Artemis glared at Isaac. "Don't start with me. He had me a knifepoint, threatened to kill my mother and I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"She's got a point. Have you seen Artemis's mother? Melissa's gorgeous," said Peter.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Artemis and Derek, in unison as they glared at him.

Boyd tried to defuse the situation. "Calm down. Derek wouldn't be letting Peter be here if it wasn't important. So, why don't we hear him out?"

Knowing Boyd raised a good point, Artemis sighed in anger, but nodded. "Fine," she said. "But Peter, if you put so much as a _toe_ out of line or if I even _think _you're up to something, I'm handing you over to the Argents."

Artemis wasn't joking. She wasn't in a good mood after what had just happened and after all Peter had done, turning him over to Gerard would be a very mild punishment.

Peter held up his hands. "Relax. We're on the same side here. For once. Besides, we've got bigger issues at hands than my questionable loyalties. You need me. I know how to stop Jackson and maybe how to save him."

Artemis sighed. It was typical of Peter to do this. "Well, it's a bit late for that. Jackson's dead by his own hand."

Derek and Peter didn't look at all happy to hear this.

"When did it happen?" asked Derek.

"Five minutes after the game ended," said Erica. "And Stiles is missing. We think that Gerard took him."

"Okay, guys, what's with the looks?" asked Isaac, noticing the worried glances Peter and Derek shared. "Why're you guys worried?"

Peter sighed. "Because if Jackson really is dead, then it didn't just happen. Gerard _wanted _it to happen."

Derek frowned. "Why?"

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out," said Peter. "And something tells that the window of opportunity is closing fast."

No one disagreed with him.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sheriff Stilinski was in Stiles' room frantically searching for his son or any clue that might lead him to Stiles' location. He was making a lot of phones and he was about to go out and look himself when Stiles appeared in the doorway.

"Dad?" said Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski looked up and hung up the phone. "Stiles!" He ran over to his son, but he frowned when he saw the state of Stiles' face. Stiles' left cheek had a few scratches and bruises and his bottom lip was split, but thankfully those were his only injuries. "Who did this?"

"It's okay, Dad," said Stiles, softly. "It was just a couple of kids from the other team. They were mad about losing and I was mouthing off to them. The next thing I know…" It was a lie. Gerard had kidnapped him when the lights went out at the game and wounded him a bit to send a message to Artemis. Stiles didn't like it, but he didn't care either. His friends and family were safe and he was okay. That was all that mattered.

Sheriff Stilinski fumed. No one messed with the sheriff's kid and got away with it. "Give me their names and I'll put their pathetic butts in jail for the rest of their lives!"

"Dad, no. It's okay. I didn't really see them. It was dark and they still had their gear on," lied Stiles. "Dad, please. Can you just…?" Stiles was freaked out and upset and all he wanted was his dad. He just wanted his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski understood and his anger faded a little as he tightly embraced Stiles. Being held in his dad's arms made Stiles feel safe again, which was what he so desperately needed. They remained like that for what felt like an eternity until they finally pulled apart.

"Do me a favor, okay? Call Artemis. She's been worried sick about you and practically going out of her mind looking for you," said Sheriff Stilinski. "I'm going to make a few calls, but I'll be downstairs if you need me. Okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Okay." When his dad left the room, Stiles called Artemis. She immediately picked up. "Artemis?"

"_Stiles!_" Artemis sounded greatly relieved. "_Thank goodness. Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah, Arty, I'm fine. I got a few scrapes and bruises, but I'll live," said Stiles. "Gerard didn't really hurt me and he let me go. I'm okay."

"_I'm going to kill him_," said Artemis. "_But not right this minute. Stiles, I am so, so sorry. What happened to you was my fault._"

Stiles sighed. "You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't tell Gerard to kidnap me. It's not your fault the geezer's a complete nutcase."

"_I know, but…_" Artemis sighed. "_Stiles, you can't scare me like this. I thought that you might've died and it would've been all because of me. Do you remember how broken I was when I thought Derek was dead? Losing you would hurt me just as bad. Do you know why? It's because you're more than just my sidekick or my best friend. You're my brother, Stiles. 'Family don't end in blood,' remember?_"

Stiles couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I remember." How could he forget? It was their favorite T.V. quote. They used to encourage each other more times than he could count.

"_And Stiles, what you were saying earlier about being useless because you don't have powers, and how you don't think you're helpful, it couldn't be further from the truth,_" said Artemis. "_You've been incredibly helpful with your research, your persistence and your bravery. And the fact that you've stood by me and helped me in more ways than one throughout this whole insane adventure when anyone else would've run in the other direction, shows real character and means more to me than you'll ever know. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, regardless of whether or not you have powers, you're a hero, Stiles. In fact, you're as good a hero as Batman._"

Hearing Artemis say that made Stiles feel infinitely better. "Thanks, Arty. That means a lot. I needed to hear that."

"_Well, I'll say it as often as I need to. Because it's true_," said Artemis. "_And I won't let you forget it. So, promise me you won't ever let yourself believe otherwise._"

"I promise," said Stiles. There was a knock at the door. "I've got to go. Someone's here. Call me if you need me."

"_I will. Be safe. Bye._"

And with that, Stiles hung up, put down the phone and answered his door. Much to his surprise, Lydia was there and she was carrying a fresh-baked pie along with some paper plates and plastic cutlery.

"Lydia, hi," said Stiles, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I…uh…was hoping that offer to talk was still open," said Lydia, hesitantly. She held up the delicious smelling pie. "I baked this and hoped we could split it. Apple pie's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah. How'd you know?" asked Stiles. Granted he knew practically everything about Lydia, but he was surprised she knew about his favorite dessert.

"Artemis told me last time we talked," said Lydia. "Stiles…can I come in?"

Stiles immediately nodded and let her in. He wasn't going to pass up an evening with the girl of his dreams. "How're you doing?" He didn't think she was okay. She looked like she was about to cry and needed someone to talk to. But he had to ask.

Tears pooled in Lydia's eyes. "They won't let me see him," she said. "I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back."

Stiles frowned in confusion. "Asking for what?"

Lydia held up Jackson's spare house key and then over the course of half the pie and several tears, she told him everything. _Everything_.

XXX

While Derek and Peter were at the old Hale house looking over the Hale family's own bestiary, which was on a special laptop Peter had hidden, Artemis got a call from her mother to come to the hospital at once. Something was happening to Jackson.

When Artemis and the other Betas arrived, they found Melissa in the room where Jackson's body was being held and she looked incredibly freaked out.

"Mom, what's happened?" asked Artemis.

"Take a look," said Melissa. She unzipped the body bag and revealed a terrifying sight.

Jackson was still dead, but his fingers were intertwined across his chest and his paralytic toxin was coming out of them and forming a cocoon around his entire body.

"What in the holy heck—?" murmured Erica.

"I'm calling Derek," said Artemis. She called Derek and thankfully he picked up on the first ring. "Derek, I'm going to put you on speakerphone and I want you to do the same. Something's happening to Jackson. I'm going to send you a photo." She quickly snapped a shot with her phone's camera and sent to Derek.

"_What in the name of all that's holy is going on?_" muttered Derek, sounding baffled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how we reacted too," said Melissa.

Everyone then yelped and stepped back when Jackson moved and let out a hiss.

"Uh, Derek, he just moved and hissed," said Artemis, worried. "I don't know what the heck's happening, but I think he's really dead." And she was getting seriously freaked out.

"_You and me both,_" said Derek.

Boyd quickly zipped the body bag back up before Jackson woke up and tried to go after them.

"_Well, as officially terrifying as this all is, I think I've found out what's happening_," said Peter. "_Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is just the kanima's beta shape._"

"Meaning what, he's going to turn into something bigger?" asked Isaac.

"_Bigger and badder,_" said Peter. He actually sounded worried, which was not a good thing. "_Take a look at this picture, Derek._"

"_He's turning into _that?" said Derek, sounding shocked and worried. "_That has wings._"

"Wings?" repeated Artemis. "Oh, swell. Derek, it's getting worse. He's zipped up, but he's squirming like crazy."

"_Can you get him to us?_" asked Derek.

"Don't think there's time for that," said Erica, scared.

"_Hang on a sec. There's an animation of what Jackson's turning into. Maybe it won't be so bad_," said Peter, with false optimism. There was a screeching sound on the phone and then the sound of Peter closing the laptop. "_Yeah, no such luck._"

"_Huntress, get him out of there, now. You're going to have to meet us halfway. Get Jackson to the Steel Depot as soon as you can,_" said Derek.

"Okay, on it," said Artemis.

She hung up her phone and then she left with the pack. Boyd, being the strongest, carried Jackson out into the parking lot once they snuck out of the hospital. They were almost to Artemis's car when Chris pulled into the parking lot in a black SUV.

Chris and Alison then emerged from the car, armed to the teeth.

"Artemis," said Chris.

"Chris," said Artemis. Normally, she trusted Chris and Alison, but right now they were on the verge of something bigger than the war between werewolves and hunters and for all she knew, Gerard was waiting in the wings. "Is it just you two here?"

"Yes," said Alison.

"Gerard's not with you?" said Erica, surprised.

Both Argents shook their heads.

"What do you want?" asked Isaac.

"We want to help," said Chris. "Neither of us agrees with what Gerard's doing. We never wanted this to happen and we should've made a stand sooner. It was our mistake. Now, we're here to make amends and help save Jackson."

"How?" asked Boyd.

"For starters, we can you a lift to wherever it is that you're going. My car's faster than yours. Get in," said Chris.

The three young Betas glanced at Artemis, as if they were asking permission, when she nodded they obeyed. They put Jackson in the back of the car before they all piled inside and Chris drove them to their intended destination.

XXX

After getting a call from Artemis saying that Chris and Alison were going to help them, Derek called Stiles to tell him what was happening and to get Lydia, began heading out to meet up with her and the others.

"Derek, wait," said Peter, stopping him. "We need Lydia."

"Stiles is going to have to handle that. There's no time for us to get her," said Derek. As much as he wanted to save Jackson, he wanted to protect Artemis and his pack more. "We need to go and we need to go, _now_!"

Peter looked exasperated. "Why do you never have any patience? Don't you understand? We're rushing. We're moving too fast. And while everybody knows that moving target is harder to hit, we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

Derek knew Peter was probably right, but he didn't care.

"Don't you get it? Artemis is in the middle of all of this and she could get killed! I can't lose her!" yelled Derek. His voice cracked and his fear and pain began to show. "I love her. She's my _mate! _If I lose Huntress, I lose everything. If Jackson and Gerard take her from me, I'm going to make them wish they were never born."

Without waiting for a reply, Derek left the house and ran off to the Steel Depot. He arrived just as Artemis and the others did. He made an entrance by running in on all fours, fully wolfed out before doing a leap in the air and landing on his feet.

"Derek, has anyone ever told you that you have a taste for theatric entrances?" said Chris.

"Nice to see you too, Argent," said Derek. "Where's Jackson?"

"Right here," said Boyd, as he carried Jackson out of the car. "Should I get him inside?"

Derek nodded and after they got Jackson inside, Derek unzipped the body bag. Jackson was no longer moving, but he was already in mid-transformation.

"Wait, stop!" said Artemis. She was realizing something. "Something doesn't add up. You said Gerard wanted Jackson to stab himself to trigger the transformation, right? So he could become bigger and more powerful. But why would Gerard do that?"

"He wouldn't," said Chris, in horrified realization. "If Jackson's a dog, then he's becoming rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!"

Everyone turned to see Gerard standing before them, looking cold and ruthless. Despite the fact that he'd followed them, they'd all fallen into his trap.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead," said Gerard.

Suddenly, Chris drew his gun, the werewolves wolfed out and Jackson woke up. Jackson then grabbed Derek and threw him across the room.

"Well done to the last, Artemis," said Gerard, pleased. "Like the good-hearted girl that you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing your mate and pack to me." He nodded at Jackson. "Get them."

And with that, a battle went underway.

Chris fired his gun at Jackson, but Jackson just went into his kanima form and fully healed before yanking Chris's gun away with his tail. Artemis, Derek and the rest of the pack then fought Jackson together. They did everything possible. They came at him from all angles, clawed him, punched and kicked. But Jackson's strength had increased exponentially and he managed to defeat them all.

Alison then tried to help by shooting Jackson with arrows before unsheathing her daggers, but to no avail. Jackson just healed quickly and then disarmed Alison before grabbing her by the throat, forcing the battle to end.

"Hold it," said Gerard.

"What're you doing?" demanded Chris.

"He's doing what he came here to do," said Artemis. "He's here to become an Alpha. It's the only way he can have the power he wants _and _be cured."

Gerard didn't look the least bit surprised that Artemis knew this. "So, you knew. Let me guess, you realized it the night I threatened you at the hospital. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Artemis nodded. "My mom works for the hospital and I tend to pick up on things while I'm there, and I have enhanced senses. It was easy to deduce that you have cancer."

Isaac's eyes widened. "His cancer's terminal, isn't it? He's dying."

Gerard nodded. "Of course I'm dying. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for terminal cancer. But the supernatural does."

Alison let out a gasp of horror while Chris looked furious.

"You sick, twisted monster," growled Chris; as a tear escaped his eye.

Gerard smirked. "Not yet."

"Gerard, what're you doing?" cried Alison. She was cut off when Jackson tightened his grip on her throat.

"You'd kill her too, your own granddaughter?" yelled Chris. Chris knew that Gerard was a lot of things and willing to cross certain lines. But this? Going _completely _against everything they stood for and willing to sacrifice his own kin? This was too much.

Gerard nodded and gave Chris a cold look. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son."

Artemis let out a growl of anger. Gerard was _really _making her mad. This scumbag was worse than Peter and Kate combined.

"Enough of this," said Gerard. "Artemis, give me what I want. Make Derek give me the bite."

"I don't need to," said Artemis. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe of blood. "This is Derek's blood. An Alpha's blood has werewolf venom, which has the same power as a bite. I can inject this into your system and it'll work quicker too. Would you prefer this or the bite?"

Gerard looked startled but then immensely pleased. "Inject me."

Derek let out a whimper of pain as he forced himself to sit up and give Artemis a pleading look. "Huntress, don't."

"Sorry, Derek. But I have to protect my mom," said Artemis. She walked over to Gerard and injected the syringe into Gerard's extended arm, plunging the needle right into a blood vein before stepping back when the process was complete.

Gerard looked sickeningly happy, but then his moment of triumphant was ruined when black ooze began pouring out of the injection spot and he began puking it up like Jackson had. Everyone except for Artemis and Derek looked shocked.

"What is this?" demanded Gerard. "What did you do?"

"Everyone said you always had a plan. So, Derek and I came up with one of our own with the help of a friend," said Artemis. When Gerard had blackmailed Artemis that night outside the hospital, she hadn't kept it secret. She'd gone straight to Derek and they went to Dr. Deaton. Together, the three of them had come up with a plan to ensure that Gerard's system would be full of mountain ash when he thought he'd be transformed into a werewolf. "Did you really think that I'd turn against my own mate and pack and give an insane scumbag like you power? I faked giving into your blackmail so I could get close to you and stop you."

Gerard looked furious as he fell to his knees. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he yelled.

"Simple, really. The night at the station when you dropped your pill container, I swapped it with a duplicate full of fake pills containing mountain ash and made sure the syringe of Derek's blood was filled with it, just to be on the safe side," said Artemis, smugly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Erica.

"We couldn't risk it. The more people knew, the greater chance there was of Gerard discovering the ruse," said Derek. He was standing up now and had a protective arm around Artemis. He glared at Gerard. "You made the same mistake Kate did, Gerard. When you threatened Artemis and her family, you failed to realize you were also threatening _mine_. _No one _threatens my family!"

Gerard didn't reply. He just coughed up more black ooze before collapsing and closing his eyes. He was still alive, but he was no longer a threat. Just before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he yelled out to Jackson, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Jackson then released Alison's throat, allowing her to whack him in the face with her elbow and then the cavalry arrived.

Stiles had ended up telling Lydia everything after she confessed to him about her hallucinations and what Peter had told her, and she persuaded him to help her save Jackson. They then did a crazy stunt that normally only worked in the movies. Stiles drove his jeep straight through the flimsy wall and hit Jackson, causing him to go flying into the air as he hit the car.

But then Jackson quickly healed and leapt onto the front of the car, causing Stiles to scream like a girl as Lydia ran out of the car and then Stiles followed her.

"Jackson!" cried Lydia. "Jackson!" She held up his spare house key as he prepared to strike her, but then he stopped and looked at her and the key with such a look in his eyes such as they'd never seen on him before. It was like he was remembering when he gave Lydia the key, which was meant to be a symbol of the love they had for each other.

It did the trick. Jackson was already reverting back to his human form, and he held the key in between his scaly fingers for a moment before dropping it and backing away. It was time for the final phase of the plan.

Peter came out from wherever he'd been hiding and then he and Derek plunged their claws into Jackson before quickly pulling back. The result was instantaneous. Jackson healed and then his kanima scales vanished as his eyes glowed bright blue and he let out a werewolf howl before he collapsed in Lydia's arms.

"Do you…?" whispered Jackson. "Do you still love me?"

Lydia nodded. "I do," she said, tearfully. "I love you. I do, I still love you."

Tears streamed down Jackson's face. "I love you, so much." He kissed her passionately before holding her tight in his arms. He was saved. He was free of the kanima and everything was going to be okay now.

Artemis then noticed Stiles crying a little. Artemis knew that Stiles was happy for Lydia and glad that everything had turned out okay, but unrequited love hurt like a stinker sometimes. Artemis knew what Stiles needed. Not a word needed to be spoken. She just held him in a tight hug and Stiles didn't hesitate to return it. He buried his face in Artemis's shoulder and everyone relished in the fact that they'd survived.

It was over.

XXX

Over the next few days, much followed.

Gerard had disappeared the night Jackson had been saved. No one quite knew how he'd done or where he'd gone, but sooner or later he'd be found. He was no longer a threat to any of them. Jackson agreed to join Derek's pack for the time being so that he could learn how to control his inner wolf. He didn't protest at all, as all the unintentional trouble he'd caused had changed him quite a bit. Lydia, of course, helped Jackson in every way that she could. Despite how afraid she'd been before, she'd become rather accepting of the supernatural world.

Alison was free to be friends with Artemis in public again. Chris decided to retire from hunting as it had taken too much from him and he wanted Alison to have as much of a normal life as possible. However, Chris swore to Artemis that he'd be there if she or the pack ever needed his help and so did Alison. They decided to take a vacation to Europe for a few months and though Artemis was reluctant to part with Chris and Alison, but knew it was for the best.

Peter was also joining Derek's pack, and while no one liked this, they all agreed it was better to have Peter as a Beta that Derek could control with his influence as an Alpha, rather than having him on the loose and getting up to his neck in heaven alone knew what.

Derek and Artemis decided that with the war between werewolves and hunters now over, it was safe to go public with their relationship. They were tired of hiding and no longer wished to do so anymore. As one might've expected, there were quite a few whistles, stares and astonished looks when Derek dropped Artemis off at school in his car one morning and they kissed before parting ways for the day.

However, despite all the good things, there was still one little problem left. After school one day, the pack found a mark on Derek's front door. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were surprised about it, but Peter, Derek and Artemis weren't.

"You haven't told them everything yet, have you Derek?" asked Peter.

"Told us about what?" asked Erica.

Peter sighed as he leaned against a tree. "You three didn't ask why Derek was in such a hurry to build up his pack or why he was so eager to strength his power and number, did you? And you, Artemis, knew a little but didn't press for details, did you?"

They shook their heads.

"When there's a new Alpha, people take notice," said Artemis. She glanced at Derek. "You said attention would be drawn."

"Yes, that's true. But Derek thought that meant other wolves would be coming. He didn't know it's actually a pack of Alphas," said Peter.

"Wait, so this symbol is theirs?" said Boyd, looking scared.

"Yes," said Derek, sadly.

"And they're not coming. They're already here," said Peter. "And what Derek also didn't know was that they're going to take a keen interest in you, Artemis."

Artemis stared in disbelief. "Me? Why?" She couldn't understand why the Alpha pack would be interested in her of all werewolves. She wasn't that special.

"Because you've proven yourself to be an incredible werewolf," said Peter. "Not a lot of us maintain our humanity and compassion. You have. You're also an Alpha's mate, which happens very rarely, and the bond that you and Derek share is stronger than any other bond I've ever seen in werewolves with mates. Not to mention, you defied me—your own sire. And very few Betas can actually do that. You also took me down, helped develop your own pack, you have a great deal of control, there's the whole business with Gerard and the kanima, and then of course, there's your troublesome destiny."

Derek's brow wrinkled as he frowned and stared at Peter. "What destiny?"

"It seems I bit off more than I could chew when I turned your little girlfriend, Derek," said Peter. "Recently, I did a little research and found out something interesting. When Artemis joined your pack and became your mate, she asserted herself as your equal and her own authority in the pack. Something no normal Beta could do. What she's destined to become is quite rare, only happening once every hundred years or so. But nevertheless, she is one."

Derek paled as he looked shocked while the others looked confused.

"Derek, what's he talking about?" asked Artemis, growing worried and scared. "What am I or what is it that I'm going to become?"

"He's saying that you can become a True Alpha, Huntress," said Derek. "You'll become an Alpha by your strength of character rather than conquest or murder. It means you'll be seen as either a threat or someone invaluable to them."

Artemis's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She could become an Alpha! She'd never once expected this. How could she have had untapped Alpha potential the entire time and yet not known it herself? Yet even as she thought about it, she realized it made perfect sense and explained a great deal. Nevertheless, it made her afraid of the future.

"So, what do we do about the Alphas?" asked Isaac, looking worried.

"The only thing we can do," said Derek. "We stay strong and united as a pack. It's the only way for us to get through this."

Needless to say, they all agreed.

The future before them lay uncertain. But one thing was for sure: they had to stay strong and united together. It was the only way.


End file.
